Holding out for a hero
by franchiulla
Summary: Traducción del fic portugués del mismo título de TLsMorgenstern ¿Y si en medio de tus planes de venganza encontraras a tu gran amor? ¿Y si esa persona hace que dejes todos tus miedos de lado, mostrando que todo lo que has conocido hasta ese momento puede ser diferente? ¿Y si encuentras al "héroe" que tanto soñaste de la forma más inusitada posible?
1. La forastera

**Hola chicas, aquí vuelvo con una historia que ha estado en cola bastantes meses. Es una historia diferente a lo acostumbrado, ambientada en un lejano oeste con salones y mujeres con esos vestidos que hemos visto en películas. La historia es una historia de venganzas, secretos de familia escondidos y algo de misterio. Su autora es TLsMorgenstern , se titula Holding out for a hero (como la estupenda canción de Bonnie Tyler), y está en portugués. Por supuesto tiene algo de drama, pero nada que no se pueda llevar. El fic es cortito, tiene solo 19 capítulos. Creo que os gustara. El próximo que traduciré ya nos hará sufrir más.**

 **Sinopsis: ¿Y si en medio de tus planes de venganza encontraras a tu gran amor? ¿Y si esa persona hace que dejes todos tus miedos de lado, mostrando que todo lo que has conocido hasta ese momento puede ser diferente? ¿Y si encuentras al "héroe" que tanto soñaste de la forma más inusitada posible? Amor y odio forman una línea muy tenue. Una vez sobrepasada, ¿es posible volver atrás?**

 **La forastera**

Emma estaba sentada en su mesa en la pequeña comisaría de la ciudad de La Vega, en Texas, esperando a Ruby que había ido a buscar el almuerzo de las dos, cuando un muchacho de aproximadamente 12 años entró jadeante atravesando las puertas de madera, atrayendo la atención de la sheriff.

«¡Sheriff Swan! ¡Sheriff Swan! ¡Hay una persona acercándose a la entrada de la ciudad!» dijo apoyando las manos en las rodillas, recuperando el aliente.

La rubia se recolocó en la silla y miró atentamente al muchacho que tenía delante. Su rostro estaba rojo y el sudor hacía que aquellos mechones de cabello se le pegasen a la cabeza.

«Calma muchacho. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Esa persona, ¿conseguiste ver si era hombre o mujer?» preguntó colocando su sombrero en la esquina de la mesa

«No pude ver, sheriff. La persona está usando una capa parecida a la suya, un sombrero y una tela cubriéndole parte del rostro» dijo mientras recorría el local con la mirada

«Está bien, chico. Déjalo así por ahora, dentro de un rato lo comprobaré» Emma dijo cruzando las piernas por encima de la mesa

Con un asentimiento ella dispensó al muchacho que casi chocó con Ruby mientras salía. La morena miró al muchacho, que ahora corría hacia fuera de la comisaría y después a la sheriff con curiosidad, mientras colocaba encima de la mesa las bolsas con el almuerzo.

«¿Qué le pasó al chico?» preguntó Ruby mientras ponía la pequeña mesa que tenían en una esquina para las comidas.

«Ha venido a decirme que una persona se está acercando a la entrada de la ciudad» Emma respondió caminando hasta la pequeña mesa

«¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?» la morena preguntó dándole una mordida a su pollo

«Por ahora, nada. No puedo prohibir que nadie entre o salga de la ciudad» La sheriff respondió para después tomar un trago de su jugo.

«Eso es verdad. ¿El niño dijo al menos si era hombre o mujer?» preguntó mientras se lamía los dedos

«Dijo que no pudo verlo porque la persona tenía una capa, sombrero y un paño en el rostro. Probablemente protegiéndose del clima» respondió la rubia mientras comía.

Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza. Tras finalizar el almuerzo, la sheriff le dijo a la morena que iba a dar una vuelta por la ciudad e intentar identificar al tal forastero. Se colocó su cartuchera, encajando dos revólveres, cogió su abrigo y su sombrero. Swan cogió a Andromeda y anduvo lentamente por las calles de la ciudad. Enseguida identificó al forastero descrito momentos antes por el muchacho, hizo una señal para que la persona desmontase de su caballo, gesto que fue imitado por la sheriff, que se acercó lentamente, percibiendo que no se trataba de un forastero, y sí de una forastera.

«¿Algún problema, sheriff?» dijo la mujer, retirándose el paño que cubría parte de su rostro, dejándolo prendido al cuello.

«Espero que no. ¿Qué hace por estas tierras?» Emma miraba atentamente a la forastera que tenía delante

«Solo busco un lugar para descansar unos días antes de continuar viaje» dijo la morena esbozando una leve sonrisa.

«¿Y cómo puedo saber si no me traerá problemas, señorita…?» la sheriff extendió la mano, saludando a la forastera

«Basta con que nadie intente meterse conmigo. Solo quiero que mi caballo y yo podamos descansar unos días. Mills, Regina Mills» dijo la morena apretando la mano extendida de la sheriff.

«Bien, siendo así, creo que puede quedarse en la posada Rise of Wolfs» Emma dijo señalando a un establecimiento que quedaba al final de la calle «Al llegar, pregunte por Mary, ella la acomodará. También encontrara abrigo y comida para su caballo»

«Gracias, ¿sheriff…?» Regina repitió el gesto de momentos atrás hecho por la rubia

«¡Qué error el mío! Perdóneme. Sheriff Emma Swan» respondió la rubia enrojeciéndose ligeramente

Regina abrió una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza brevemente, montando de nuevo en su caballo y tomando la dirección que la rubia le había indicado, hacia la posada; mientras, la sheriff tomaba el camino contrario.

* * *

Posada Rise of Wolfs. El nombre grabado en la placa de madera indicaba que Regina estaba en el lugar correcto. Al descender de su caballo, un muchacho pelirrojo, con gafas redondas, se acercó cautelosamente a la forastera. Era raro que alguien pasara por la ciudad, mucho menos una mujer sola, algo que ya estaba causando algún alboroto en los habitante del lugar.

«¡Buenas tardes, sea bienvenida! Soy Archie Hopper, ¿puedo ayudarla?» dijo él extendiendo la mano y saludando a la morena

«Buenas tardes, señor Hopper. La sheriff Swan me dijo que buscara a Mary cuando llegara aquí» Regina respondió sonriendo y cogiendo su pequeña bolsa que estaba sujeta al animal, colocándosela al hombro

«La señora Mary está ahí, en la recepción. Yo me encargaré de su caballo, señorita. Quédese tranquila» respondió él señalando las puertas de vidrio y cogiendo las riendas del animal.

«Gracias. Hasta luego, señor Hopper» Regina asintió brevemente para el hombre y se dirigió a la entrada del hostal.

Al pasar por la puerta, se quitó el sombrero y miró alrededor con cierta curiosidad. Aunque pequeño, el local era extremadamente acogedor; había dos sillones cerca de un pequeña chimenea, con una alfombra en tonos oscuros entre ellos, una pequeña estantería con algunos libros y algunos cuadros en la parte superior de la chimenea, probablemente fotos de familia y de gente importante de la ciudad. Una foto en especial llamó la atención de la morena. Era la sheriff con una muchacha de cabellos oscuros y una señora; estaban apoyadas en una cerca, la morena abrazaba a la rubia de lado y ambas tenían una enrome sonrisa y la señora las miraba con orgullo. Regina fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz cerca de ella.

«Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla, señorita?» dijo Mary acercándose a la morena

«Discúlpeme, no la vi a cercarse. Debe ser usted Mary, ¿verdad?» Regina dijo sonriendo amablemente a la mujer que estaba a su frente

La morena de cabellos cortos le devolvió la sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza.

«La sheriff Swan me dijo que la buscase. Estoy buscando un lugar para poder descansar algunos días antes de seguir viaje» la morena dijo mirando alrededor

«Claro, ¿señorita…?» Mary dijo arqueando una ceja

«Regina Mills» la forastera respondió extendiendo la mano hacia la mujer

«Mary Margareth Nolan. Será un placer tenerla con nosotros. ¿Cuántos días se quedará?» la morena de cabellos cortos preguntó mientras se dirigía al pequeño mostrador que había en la recepción.

«Aún no lo he decidió. Mi caballo está muy cansado y lo quiero completamente restablecido para continuar el camino» respondió Regina

«Creo que tenemos un cuarto ideal para usted, venga conmigo, por favor» dijo Mary caminando hacia las escaleras.

Subieron un pequeño tramo de escalones, entrando en un pasillo con algunas puertas a ambos lados. Las paredes tenían un tono azul claro y las puertas eran blancas con números en dorado. Mary caminó hasta el final del pasillo, y abrió la puerta del último cuarto. La estancia no era muy grande, pero probablemente era mayor que las otras. Poseía una cama de matrimonio en el centro, con una mesilla a cada lado y encima de una de ellas había una sencilla lámpara. Había un armario en la esquina izquierda y una amplia ventana a la derecha, con un pequeño balcón. La vista daba hacia las montañas al norte, en esa época del año estas dejaban a muestra su fuerza, cubiertas de tonos marrones y verdes a causa de la vegetación. También se podía ver un riachuelo que daba a una bella cascada, y si se miraba a la ciudad, el balcón daba directamente hacia la comisaría. Las paredes del cuarto eran blancas y el suelo de madera. Frente a la cama había un pequeño tocador, al lado una puerta, tras la cual la morena descubrió un baño con una cómoda bañera, espejo y una ducha para un baño más rápido.

Regina dijo que se quedaría con el cuarto y bajaron para firmar los papeles. Mary le mostró a la morena dónde quedaba la cocina, le comentó los horarios de las comidas y dijo que si necesitaba algo que simplemente llamara.

* * *

Tras terminar el trabajo, Emma y Ruby se dirigieron al Jolly Rogers para tomarse algunas copas, como era costumbre, principalmente los fines de semana. Llevaron a Amarok y Andromeda al establo y siguieron al bar, al entrar fueron directamente al mostrador donde Killian ya les estaba sirviendo una dosis de whisky a cada una trayéndoles enseguida una ración de papás fritas con queso y cerveza, el whisky era siempre la entrada, pasaban a las cervezas inmediatamente. La música resonaba por el local y por las mesas esparcidas por el salón había algunos hombres y mujeres bebiendo y conversando animadamente, mientras, las dos conversaban entre cerveza y cerveza. Emma miraba alrededor, observando a las mujeres del salón, vestidas con sus faldas llenas de volantes y los corsés, desatancando sus pechos, los tacones, el fuerte maquillaje, la risa alta, los gestos provocativos. En una esquina, un muchacho tocaba alegremente un viejo piano mientras otro estaba con un banjo y un tercero, una gaita. Tocaban una alegre melodía que envolvía las conversaciones del salón.

«Entonces, ¿conseguiste descubrir algo del forastero del que habló el chico antes?» preguntó Ruby llevándose el vaso a los labios

«Forastera. Es una mujer» dijo Emma mientras se llevaba algunas papas fritas a la boca «Dijo que solo ha venido a pasar unos días antes de continuar viaje, quiere que su caballo descanse antes de retomar su camino»

«¿Es bonita?» preguntó la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa

«No reparé» la sheriff respondió desviando su mirada hacia la barra y pidiendo a Smee una ración más de papas con queso.

«¡Claro que no! ¡Qué idea la mía creer que habías reparado en la forastera!» dijo Ruby en un falso tono de pique, llevándose la mano al pecho

Emma solo reviró los ojos y continuó bebiendo su cerveza y conversando con la morena sobre otros asuntos. Escucharon algunos comentarios sobre la tal forastera, pero nada que fuera preocupante. Algunos hombres comentaron que era una mujer muy guapa y que se quedaría por un tiempo indeterminado en el hostal de Mary Margareth, las mujeres estaban algo incómodas con el hecho de que una mujer de fuera estuviera en la ciudad y atrayendo la atención de los hombres. Emma estaba distraída conversando con Ruby cuando Ingrid se detuvo detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Ese gesto hizo que la sheriff llevara la mano directamente a su cartuchera, siendo detenida por la rubia que la rodeaba.

«Calma querida, solo soy yo» la mujer habló con los labios rozando el cuello de Swan

«Ingrid, no hagas eso de nuevo. Podría haberte herido» Emma respondió cerrando los ojos mientras la mujer besaba su cuello.

«Vamos, ya has bebido mucho por hoy y aún tenemos mucho que hacer» dijo Ingrid llevando las manos a la cintura de la sheriff y apretando ligeramente mientras mordía su cuello, haciéndola suspirar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Regina entró en el local, mirando automáticamente aquella escena, inusitada tratándose de una ciudad pequeña y en medio de la nada. Emma estaba con la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de la rubia y los ojos cerrados, mientras la morena a su lado tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Ella se acercó a las tres lentamente, sus ojos clavados en la sheriff que parecía muy a gusto con aquellas caricias. Algo la estaba incomodando y no supo exactamente qué. No era de su incumbencia. Solo estaba de paso, tenía asuntos muchos más importantes por delante y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en la barra, al lado de ellas.

Con un breve asentimiento pidió al muchacho que estaba tras la barra un trago de whisky y se sentó al lado de las mujeres. Su sombrero ligeramente inclinado, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, unos pantalones de cuero, la camisa negra con algunos botones abiertos y las botas. Por encima de la camisa, vestía un abrigo de cuero que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos. Ruby movió sus ojos en dirección a la morena y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de canto. " _Entonces, esta es la tal forastera…Emma piensa que me engaña diciéndome que no había reparado en ella. Me voy a divertir un poco_ " Pensó mirando a la morena, que le devolvió la sonrisa, alzando un poco su vaso hacia ella. Ruby sonrió abiertamente, cogiendo su vaso y devolviéndole el gesto, acto que llamó la atención de su amiga, cuya mirada siguió la de su asistente, posándose enseguida en Regina. Emma casi perdió el equilibrio, siendo sujetada por Ingrid que aún mantenía sus manos en su cintura, al percibir en la mirada de la morena una mezcla de rabia y alguna otra cosa que no consiguió identificar.

«Buenas noches, sheriff» dijo Regina en un tono que hizo estremecerse a Emma «Buenas noches señorita. Señora» dijo mirando de Ruby a Ingrid.

«Buenas noches señorita Mills» respondió Emma alternando su mirada entre las mujeres que la rodeaban.

«Un placer, señorita Mills. Ruby Lucas» la morena dijo acercándose a Regina y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Un beso que duró demasiado para el gusto de Emma. Ingrid percibió algo extraño y solo empujó a Emma en dirección a las escaleras del local, diciéndole a Killian que pusiera lo que había consumido la muchacha en su cuenta, que más tarde lo arreglaría. Al llegar al piso de arriba, Ingrid abrió la puerta de su cuarto, empujando a la sheriff adentro y atacando sus labios con fuerza. Sin delicadeza alguna, prensó el cuerpo de la más joven contra la pared, descendiendo mordidas y chupones por su cuello, abriendo los botones de su camisa, trazando un camino hasta los pechos de la sheriff, llevándose uno a la boca mientras masajeaba el otro. Emma jadeó al sentir la boca de la más vieja en su pecho y no consiguió evitar un gemido quedo que escapó de sus labios. Ella, entonces, le tiró de los pelos, haciendo que parara para a continuación empujarla hacia el pequeño tocador que había en el cuarto. La sentó en él con un impulso, metiendo sus manos entre las capas del vestido de la mujer hasta llegar a su sexo, ambas gimiendo con tal acto y enseguida la sheriff deslizó dos dedos por los húmedos pliegues de la otra mujer.

* * *

Ruby y Regina habían comenzado una animada conversación en el bar mientras las dos subían en dirección a los cuartos. Regina no pudo impedir acompañarlas con la mirada, y a la asistente de la sheriff no le pasó desapercibido. Rió francamente y balanceó la cabeza.

«No es nada serio. Es solo sexo» dijo Ruby tras meterse un buche de cerveza

«¿Qué?» dijo Regina centrando su atención de nuevo en la morena que tenía delante

«Vi el modo en que mira a Emma y el modo en que las estaba mirando a las dos ahora, estoy diciendo que entre ellas solo existe sexo, nada de sentimientos. Así que, vaya al fondo» dijo la más joven mientras posaba su vaso en la barra para que Smee se lo rellenase.

«Yo no…yo…» Regina estaba boquiabierta ante la osadía de la morena «No sé lo que está pensando, señorita, pero le puedo garantizar que no tengo ese tipo de interés en la sheriff»

Regina dejó unos billetes sobre la barra y se marchó enseguida, regresando al hostal y subiendo a su cuarto, donde tiró sus ropas en una esquina y se dejó caer en la cama. Algunos minutos después, Mary llamó a su puerta avisando de que se serviría la cena en breve. El clima de la cena fue ligero, había pocas personas en el hostal y la morena fue presentada a David Nolan, el marido de Mary, y a Tinker, su hija. Tras la cena, la morena subió a su cuarto, se tomó un largo baño y cayó enseguida en la cama, durmiéndose casi inmediatamente.


	2. Conversaciones nocturnas

**2\. Conversaciones nocturnas**

Regina no estaba acostumbrada a dormir tan temprano y eso la hizo despertarse en mitad de la noche. El hostal estaba en silencio y aprovechó para dar una vuelta por el sitio, deteniéndose nuevamente cerca de la chimenea y analizando las fotos que allí había. Se sorprendió de nuevo mirando la foto en que la sheriff y su asistente estaban cerca de una valla, pero enseguida trató de cambiar el foco de sus pensamientos. Mirando los otros portarretratos, uno foto hizo que dejara de respirar; un muchacho de cabellos cortos y baba rala estaba abrazado a la rubia, la foto ya debería tener algunos años, ya que era visible que en ella la sheriff no había alcanzado la edad adulta. Regina se preguntó si el muchacho estaría en la ciudad, si tendría algún parentesco o algún tipo de relación con la rubia ya que parecían muy íntimos en la foto.

Varios sentimientos la invadieron al mismo tiempo: rabia, dolor, angustia, tristeza y miedo; la hicieron cerrar los puños junto al cuerpo tan fuerte que estaba segura de que los nudillos de sus dedos estaban blancos. Sin darse cuenta, perdida en sus pensamientos, alternando su mirada entre la rubia y el muchacho de su lado, no percibió que tenía compañía.

«¿A quién está admirando exactamente en esa foto?» preguntó la pequeña rubia sentándose en uno de los sillones próximos al fuego

«Nadie en especial. Solo observando las fotos. Usted es la hija de los Nolan, ¿Tinker, cierto?» la morena preguntó mirando de canto a la muchacha «Él y la sheriff…» Regina intentaba controlar su respiración antes de girarse hacia la muchacha

«Entiendo. Espero que si algún día viene a apreciar la foto, aprecie el lado bueno de la familia y no a la oveja negra» dijo Tinker con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro

«¿Debo suponer que el lado bueno es entonces la sheriff?» Regina se giró hacia la muchacha

«¡Ciertamente sí! Emma es una de las personas más increíbles que he conocido. Es una pena no poder decir lo mismo de mi amado primo» el tono usado por la chica tenía una mezcla de desdén y rabia, lo que hizo que la morena se acercara.

«Entonces, ¿es hermano de la señorita Swan?» los ojos de Regina alternaban entre la muchacha y la foto

«Sí, ellos son hermanos, pero completamente diferentes, gracias a Dios» respondió ella levantándose y cogiendo la foto «Robin solo nos ha traído decepción. Mi tía siempre supo que él era un muchacho problemático y siempre lo mimó demasiado. Dicen que mató a un hombre en otra ciudad»

«Eso es terrible…¿Y la madre de ellos, vive aquí?» preguntó Regina desviando la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea

«No…Mi tía fue otra decepción. Prefirió creer a mi primo y se marchó con él, dejando a Emma atrás. No entiendo cómo Emma y Robin pueden ser tan diferentes, a veces creo que ella es hija de mi padre y no del tío James» la muchacha colocó la foto en su lugar y se giró hacia Regina «¿Acepta un café o un té?»

«Creo que un café no me hará mal. Ahora, cuénteme sobre usted. ¿No debería estar durmiendo a esta hora?» dijo Regina aceptando el brazo de la muchacha y yendo a la cocina con ella

La conversación duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada y cuando el sueño las venció, cada una siguió para su cuarto. Regina, de nuevo, cayó en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida, siendo llevada, en el mundo de los sueños, a la única noche de su vida que deseaba olvidar. Horas después, se despertó sobresaltada, los mechones de cabello pegados a su cabeza debido al sudor causado por la pesadilla, al llevarse las manos a la cara, percibió que, de nuevo, había llorado a causa de los recuerdos que ese sueño traía. Lentamente se levantó, se dirigió al baño y se lavó el rostro. Mirando la cicatriz de la esquina superior derecha de su labio, juró una vez más que las cosas no se quedarían así.

* * *

La sheriff se despertó en mitad de la noche, aún en los brazos de Ingrid, algo la incomodaba y no sabría decir qué. Emma se levantó lentamente, dejando una almohada en su lugar, y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una ducha rápida, cogió sus cosas y salió en silencio del cuarto de la mujer. Siguió su camino, bajando las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que podía, llegó al pequeño salón y al atravesarlo, se golpeó con una de las mesas cuando ya estaba casi saliendo, lo que la hizo soltar alguna palabrota. Al salir del Jolly Rogers, Emma se puso las botas y caminó hasta el hostal, entrando en silencio para no despertar a Mary o David. Al pasar por el cuarto de Ruby, vio a su amiga echada y a su lado a una morena de largos cabellos, recostada en su pecho. La rubia solo rió bajito y se fue derecha a su cuarto, donde se quitó la ropa y cayó en su cama.

Emma se despertó con Ruby sacudiéndola, diciéndole que se vistiera rápido pues estaba hambrienta y no quería perderse el desayuno. Refunfuñando, la rubia se levantó y fue hasta el baño a hacer su higiene matinal, se puso unos pantalones de montar, sus botas y una camiseta. Se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con Mary, David, Tinker, Ruby y Dorothy, que asoció con la morena que había visto acostada con su amiga al llegar por la noche.

«Tinker, querida, ¿podrías llamar a nuestra huésped para el desayuno?» dijo David mientras ayudaba a Mary a poner la mesa

«Yo voy. ¿Cuál es su cuarto?» Emma se pronunció aún parada en la puerta

«El que tiene vistas a las montañas» respondió Mary cogiendo una botella de leche en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

Emma dio media vuelta y se encaminó al cuarto indicado por la morena de cabellos cortos. Siguió por el pasillo, mirando las puertas de los cuartos, hasta llegar a la habitación del final. Llamó tres veces y esperó, sin respuesta. Cuando iba a llamar de nuevo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Regina con una camisilla y unos shorts. Esta cerró enseguida la puerta, pegándose a ella. Emma, parada al otro lado, abría y cerraba la boca intermitentemente, intentando formular una frase, cuando la voz de la morena la interpeló

«¿Qué desea sheriff Swan?» preguntaba Regina mientras se ponía inmediatamente sus pantalones de cuero, y sus botas.

«Ah…Mary me ha pedido que la llame para el desayuno» finalmente Emma respondió, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios al constatar que, de hecho, iba a ver a la morena más veces.

«Bajo en cuanto acabe de vestirme. Puede marcharse, señorita Swan» la morena respondió y caminó hasta la cama, quitándose la camisilla y poniéndose una camisa ajedrez, roja y negra.

Emma regresó a la cocina ligeramente enrojecida, lo que hizo que Ruby y Tinker intercambiasen una rápida mirada, sonriendo maliciosamente. Algunos minutos después, Regina entraba en la cocina, recibiendo un cálido saludo de la pequeña rubia y de la asistente de la sheriff, dejándola algo avergonzada. Se sentaron a la mesa, con David en un extremo y Mary en el otro, a un lado Tinker, Emma y Regina, y al otro Ruby y Dorothy. Al estirarse para coger un pedazo de pastel, Emma acabó dejando a la vista un pequeño hematoma en su hombro, provocando que Ruby balanceara la cabeza negativamente y la morena de su lado se sintió incómoda al ver la marca. Claro que sabía lo que había ocurrido cuando vio a la sheriff subir con la rubia a su cuarto, sin embargo eso la irritó, de un modo que no pudo contener.

«Señorita Swan, creo que no es de buen gusto aparecer en el desayuno con esos hematomas visibles por su cuerpo» dijo la morena mirando a Ruby, a quien tenía delante.

«¿Qué? Yo…Joder» Emma miraba a la amiga mientras ella estallaba en una carcajada «Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia, señorita Mills» respondió la rubia mientras mordía un trozo de pastel

Mary y David nada dijeron, solo intercambiaron una breve mirada mientras Ruby y Tinker se reían de la cara de la rubia. Regina terminó su desayuno y pidió permiso para retirarse, volviendo a su cuarto, y bajando unos instantes después. Al volver a la sala, encontró a Emma y Ruby preparándose para salir. Tras un breve movimiento de cabeza, se dirigió a la larga calle de tierra batida, el sol comenzaba a mostrarse en plenitud en lo alto, lo que indicaba que se acercaban las 08:00. Regina caminó hasta el establo donde estaba su caballo, llevándole algunas zanahorias y terrones de azúcar. Cepilló su pelo y lo acarició mientras descansaba. Comprobó que estaba siendo bien alimentado y tratado y después retomó su caminata por la pequeña ciudad. Se detuvo en la puerta de la pequeña biblioteca, viendo que solo una muchacha de cabellos castaños rojizos se encontraba en el sitio, decidió entrar.

«¡Buenos días!» dijo la joven mirando a la forastera con cierta curiosidad «¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?»

«¡Buenos días! Me quedaré unos días en la ciudad y me gustaría ocupar mi mente mientras esté aquí. ¿Qué me recomienda?» dijo Regina acercándose a la joven con una sonrisa

«Depende de lo que le guste leer» dijo la muchacha acercándose a la forastera «Tiene cara de que no le van mucho los romances, ¿estoy en lo cierto?»

«Está en lo cierto, sí. El amor es para los débiles. Pero venga, sorpréndame, ¿señorita…?» dijo Regina mientras echaba a andar por la biblioteca

Mientras Regina se perdía entre los estantes del local, Belle se dirigió a uno específico, regresando enseguida con dos libros en sus manos y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, y se paró al lado de la morena

«¡Creo que le gustarán estos!» dijo Belle entregándoles los libros a la morena

« _La máscara de la muerte roja_ y _El demonio de la perversidad_ , Edgar Allan Poe» Regina miró a la muchacha con una ceja alzada, una sonrisa divertida en los labios

«A propósito, soy Belle French» dijo sonriendo la joven de cabellos ligeramente rojizos y ojos tan azules como el cielo y extendió la mano a la morena que tenía delante

«Un placer, señorita French» Regina devolvió el gesto a la muchacha «Regina Mills. Me llevo estos entonces. Esté tranquila, los devolveré antes de partir»

Tras firmar el registro, la morena partió a explorar la ciudad; pasó por algunas tiendas de ropa, una pequeña mercería, algunas casas bastantes sencillas que contrastaban con otras algo más lujosas, un banco…La ciudad era pequeña, por lo que percibió, había pocos habitantes y aparentemente todos se conocían. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba de nuevo frente al hostal, creyó mejor guardar los libros ahí para no estropearlos mientras estuviera en el Jolly Rogers.

 _ **Huntington, Utah**_

Cora estaba sentada en la pequeña sala bebiendo otra taza de té cuando Zelena entró corriendo, agarrando su sombrero en una de sus manos, seguida de Graham, resbalando por el suelo de madera de la sala.

«Mamá, tenemos noticias de Regina» dice Zelena deteniéndose al lado de la más vieja «Unos hombres de la hacienda vecina la vieron marcharse hace unos días»

«Parece que se ha dirigido a Texas» dijo Graham sentándose al lado de la madre

«Entonces, id tras vuestra hermana. No la dejéis cometer ninguna tontería» Cora dijo para después llevarse la taza de nuevo a la boca «Y regresad los tres. Vivos»

Zelena y Graham intercambiaron una breve mirada y cada uno se fue a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas, ya que partirían a la mañana siguiente en busca de su hermana. Tras separar algunas prendas, Zelena bajó al cobertizo que su padre tenía cerca de los establos, y cogió algunas armas para ella y su hermano. Dejó los caballos con bastante agua y comida para que estuvieran bien dispuestos para la partida. Pasó por el cuarto de su madre y depositó un beso en sus cabellos, yendo enseguida a acostarse.

* * *

 **Sí, este fic puede considerarse más ligerito que otros que he traducido, pero nos quedan por descubrir mucho, y no todo bueno. Sufriremos un poco. Ah, se me olvidaba, este fic es G!P, una de la dos es una mujer con pene, no voy a decir quién, ya lo descubriréis. Espero no perder lectoras por eso, ya que esto es puramente anecdótico en la trama del fic. Y cuando se nombre, se hará de una forma bastante natural y las escenas que habrá no son nada vulgares.**


	3. Perfect Storm

**3\. Perfect Storm**

Regina se dirigió al Jolly Rogers tras guardar los libros en su cuarto, al llegar al local, fue derecha a la barra, y pidió un whisky al camarero y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas mirando la agitación de alrededor, esperando su pedido. Algunos instantes después, una muchacha de cabellos rojos y llevando uno de los llamativos vestidos llenos de volantes y con una apretado corsé, trajo su bebida, dirigiéndole a la morena una mirada lasciva y recibiendo una sonrisa de canto y una ceja alzada como respuesta. La morena degustaba lentamente su bebida, sintiéndola descender quemando su garganta con cada nuevo trago.

Ruby y Emma entraron en el local e inmediatamente divisaron a la morena, sin que la sheriff pudiera decir nada, su asistente la arrastró a la mesa donde Regina estaba. Ruby se sentó a un lado y la rubia al lado de ella.

«¿A qué debo el honor, señoritas?» preguntó Regina alternando su mirada entre las mujeres que tenía delante y la pelirroja que le había servido con anterioridad.

«No queremos dejarla sola. Sería descortés por nuestra parte» respondió Ruby sonriendo y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Emma «¿No, Ems?»

«Como quieran. Mientras no me causen problemas, siéntanse a gusto» respondió la morena alzando ligeramente el vaso en dirección de ambas.

Ruby hizo un movimiento de cabeza a la muchacha que estaba en la mesa de al lado y enseguida estaba sirviendo a las chicas. La muchacha volvió con una repleta ración de papas fritas con queso y cerveza para ambas, y gracias a Ruby, las tres entablaron una ligera conversación, hablando de la ciudad, contando cosas de la infancia de las chicas y Regina se permitió relajarse por algunos momentos. Tras algunas horas, la morena creyó mejor macharse y despejar sus pensamientos en algún otro lugar, pues Emma allí delante de ella no estaba ayudando mucho. Claro que se había fijado en la rubia en cuanto llegó, pero no podía dejar que nada ni nadie estropease sus planes, además la estancia en la pequeña ciudad sería breve, solo el tiempo necesario para que su caballo descansar lo suficiente para retomar camino. Según su fuente, la persona a quien estaba buscando estaba en Nashville, Tennessee. Sin decir nada, dejó unos billetes en la mesa, y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, donde chocó con Ingrid que estaba entrando en el local.

La más viaja se dirigió a la mesa donde Emma y Ruby estaban, arqueando una ceja al ver que había tres vasos en la mesa, y entonces supuso de quién sería el otro. Arrastró a la sheriff a su cuarto, dejando a Ruby atrás. Algún tiempo después, la morena se marchó al hostal, encontrándose con Dorothy a medio camino y subiendo con ella a su cuarto.

Regina se había dirigido a la cascada que se podía ver desde la ventana de su cuarto y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, todo lo que le había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento, la pérdida de su padre, su madre ahogándose por eso y aquel gusano riéndose. No había bastado con arrebatarle la vida a su padre, aquel bastardo había torturado a su hermana. No sabía lo que la enfurecía más. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras mataba a su padre o el placer estampado en sus ojos al herir a su hermana.

* * *

Emma estaba en el cuarto con Ingrid, pero su mente estaba vagando lejos, y eso ya estaba irritando a la más vieja. Tras algunas horas, la rubia sencillamente se dirigió a la ducha, cogió sus ropas y salió del cuarto. La sheriff caminó por la ciudad, intentando aclarar su mente, pero todos sus pensamientos la llevaban a la misteriosa forastera. Regina casi no hablaba de ella y eso avivaba la curiosidad de la rubia. Sin darse cuenta, acabó yendo a parar a la cascada que hay cerca del hostal y vio a la morena sentada en una de las piedras, cerca del pequeño lago que se formaba bajo la caída de agua. Emma se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba distraída y se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella, y la llamó

«¿Regina?»

La morena se giró hacia ella asustada, no esperaba que justo la rubia fuera hasta ahí, ya que había pensado que probablemente pasaría el resto del día con Ingrid.

«¿Acaso no hay un lugar en que vaya y no me la encuentre?» preguntó revirando los ojos y recolándose el sombrero

Los ojos de la rubia recorrieron el cuerpo de la forastera, estaba sentada apoyada en una piedra, algunos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos, las magas dobladas hasta los codos y se había quitado las botas y subido sus pantalones hasta mitad de la pantorrilla para meter sus pies en el agua.

«Creo que no, ya que es una ciudad pequeña» respondió Emma haciendo una mueca y sentándose a su lado

«Demasiado pequeña» respondió Regina y volvió a centrar su mirada en la cascada mientras intentaba ignorar la presencia de la rubia a su lado

«¿Por qué es tan mal humorada conmigo?» dijo Emma tras algunos minutos de silencio.

«¡Cielo! ¿No puede estarse callada aunque sea diez minutos?» respondió la morena revirando los ojos

«En realidad, no. Me gusta conversar, conocer a las personas. Principalmente a los forasteros de mi ciudad» la sheriff respondió desabotonándose la camisa y quedándose solo con la camisilla y los pantalones de montar, rápidamente se quito también sus botas y dejó que sus pies tocasen el agua.

«Ya le he dicho que solo estoy de paso. No se preocupe, no pretendo quedarme mucho tiempo» la morena miraba el cuerpo de la rubia mientras ella hacía muecas, metiendo y sacando los pies del agua «¿Quiere dejar los pies quietos en el agua de una vez por todas?»

«¡Está helada!» se quejó Emma poniendo morritos «Es una pena que no pretenda quedarse, se perderá nuestro fiesta del 4 de julio»

«Y así seguirá si no deja que su cuerpo se acostumbre a la temperatura» Regina estaba preguntándose cómo conseguía parecer una niña enfurruñada y aún así ser una de las mujeres más sexys que hubiera conocido «Además, no tengo nada que celebrar»

Regina se recostó de nuevo en la piedra, tapándose su rostro con su sombrero, para protegerse del sol. Mirando de soslayo a la rubia, reparó en que poseía una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello, cerca de su pecho izquierdo, la piel bronceada, los brazos muy bien definidos, más que los de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido, pero no de modo feo, en ella era encantador, sus largos cabellos rubios cayendo en cascada mientras inclinaba la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol bañara su rostro.

«¿Le gusta lo que ve, señorita Mills?» preguntó Emma en tono provocativo, aún con la cabeza inclinada en dirección al sol

«No sé de lo que está hablando, sheriff» la morena respondió mirando hacia el frente

«Sé que me estaba mirando» dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de canto y los ojos aún cerrados

«Creo que el sol le está sentando mal» respondió Regina girándose para mirar a la sheriff, y ella estaba más cerca que antes.

«Estoy segura de que el sol solo me hace bien» dijo Emma, sus ojos clavados en los de la forastera, sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca para que sintieran la respiración de la otra.

Regina nada dijo, no podía. Parecía que estaba en trance. Sentía su respiración acelerarse, su cuerpo entero estaba como si hubiera experimentado pequeñas descargas eléctricas, podía sentir cada vello de su cuerpo encrespándose, cada parte de su cuerpo respondiendo en expectativa a la proximidad en la que estaba con la sheriff. Como si despertara de un trance, se levantó bruscamente cogiendo sus botas en las manos, pero antes de poder dar un paso, Emma la estaba agarrando por el brazo y ambas perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo al pequeño lago formado por la cascada. Al emerger, la rubia estaba riendo y se acercó de nuevo a la forastera, sus ojos otra vez clavándose, unos en los otros, y la sheriff rodeó el cuello de la morena con sus brazos, sus respiraciones mezclándose, entonces sin que la otra se lo esperara, Emma pegó sus labios a los de la morena.

Las manos de Regina estaban en la cintura de la rubia y apretó ligeramente, como respuesta, y la rubia profundizó el beso, explorando la boca de la forastera, suspirando quedo al sentir que la otra mordía ligeramente su labio inferior. Estaba extasiada, era como si todos los besos que ya hubiera probado hasta ese momento no fueran nada comparado con el beso que Regina le estaba proporcionando. La morena sentía cada célula de su cuerpo encenderse ante el beso de Swan y no quería que ese momento acabase, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba prensando a la rubia contra la piedra al borde del pequeño lago, desciendo besos por el cuello de la rubia de manera urgente. Se sentía en mitad de una perfecta tormenta, sentir su beso era como tener el más sabroso whisky descendiendo por su garganta, su cuerpo contra el de ella era como si el sol y un huracán la invadiesen al mismo tiempo. El sonido de la caída de agua mezclada con sus respiraciones irregulares; volvió a tomar los labios de la rubia, mientras la manos de la otra iban hacia su cintura, apretando sin mucha delicadeza. La sheriff descendió sus besos hacia el cuello de la forastera, mordiendo, lamiendo…Un ruido en los arbustos de alrededor de la cascada hizo que la morena se apartase bruscamente de la sheriff, mirando alrededor en el intento de encontrar la fuente del ruido cuando un cachorro apareció por entre los arbustos. Eso fue suficiente para que Regina saliera inmediatamente fuera del lago, cogiera sus botas y su sombrero, y comenzase a caminar a paso apurado, mientras Emma golpeaba el agua a su alrededor, frustrada.

Sin mucho que hacer, salió del agua enseguida, cogió sus botas, su camisa y su sombrero, emprendiendo el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Llegaron prácticamente juntas a la calle que llevaba hasta el hostal y al pasar por delante del Jolly Rogers, Ingrid estaba saliendo del local y se detuvo al ver a Emma y a la forastera empapadas.

«¿Qué diablos significa esto, Swan?» preguntó Ingrid agarrándola por el brazo

«No te debo satisfacciones, Ingrid» con un movimiento brusco, la rubia se soltó de su agarre y eso hizo que la morena sonriera de canto.

Al llegar al hostal, Mary, que estaba saliendo de la cocina, casi deja caer al suelo el pastel al ver a las dos empapadas entrando en el establecimiento. Balanceó la cabeza negativamente y las mandó a sus cuartos para que tomaran un baño caliente. Ruby y Tinker, que estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, solo intercambiaron una mirada divertida mientras las dos subían enfurruñadas.

Al llegar a su cuarto, la morena se quitó su ropa, dejando las prendas mojadas en un canto para después poder lavarlas. Regina dejó que la bañera se llenara y que el agua alcanzara la temperatura ideal, entró en ella, dejando su cuerpo sumergido, apoyando la cabeza en el borde y cerrando los ojos. Sintió su cuerpo relajarse poco a poco y las imágenes del beso que se había dado con Swan hacia poco invadieron su mente. El modo en como la rubia parecía a gusto tomando el sol, las dos muy cerca antes de levantarse para marcharse, la rubia agarrándola por el brazo y la caída de después, y finalmente el beso. Las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentó al tener los labios de la rubia tocando los suyos, el modo en que cada célula clamaba por aquel toque de la rubia, el modo en que su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al sentir el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo, como hubiera querido arrancarle la ropa a la sheriff allí mismo y probarla por completo.

En el cuarto de la sheriff, la rubia estaba sumergida en la bañera mientras Ruby la asaltaba con preguntas sobre el motivo de que las dos hubiesen llegado en aquel estado, recibiendo apenas el silencio de la rubia, que estaba perdida en los recuerdos del breve beso que se había dado con la forastera, el modo en como todo su cuerpo se encendió con el toque de ella cuando ni Ingrid conseguía ese efecto.

 _ **Moab Valley, Utah**_

Zelena y Graham habían dejado a Neal, Félix y Peter cuidando a Cora mientras iban tras Regina, querían asegurarse de que su madre estaría segura durante su ausencia, y no había nadie mejor que los muchachos para eso. Peter también había llamado a Jefferson, Kristoff y Philippe para reforzar la seguridad de la señora Mills en ausencia de sus hijos, ya que él temía más a Regina que a cualquier otro bandido que apareciera. La muchacha sabía imponer respeto y también era temida por algunos. Zelena y Graham llevaban cabalgando casi diez horas y rezaban para encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche cuando la pelirroja quebró el silencio.

«¿Crees que ha ido tras él?» preguntó Zelena al hermano y su tono era de preocupación

«Estoy seguro de que sí, solo que no sé cómo ha conseguido la información» en ese momento, Graham avistó un pequeño hostal en la calle y le hizo señas a su hermana para que lo siguiera.

Al llegar al establecimiento, pagaron un cuarto para cada uno, exigiendo solo que estuvieran pegados, o uno frente al otro, el hombre que los atendió también les procuró una comida para ambos y llevó sus caballos a las cuadras para que pudieran alimentarse y descansar durante la noche. Tras comer, la pelirroja subió a su cuarto, tomó un baño y se tiró inmediatamente en la cama. El cuarto era pequeño, pero bastante acogedor, en poco tiempo ya estaba dormida.

Graham estaba conversando con el dueño del hostal y descubrió que ella había pasado por allí aproximadamente una semana antes, él solo rezaba para que estuviera bien.

 _ **De la Vega, Texas**_

Regina giraba de un lado a otro de la cama, presa en la misma pesadilla que le atormentaba todas las noches desde hacía cuatro años; su padre siendo torturado y muerto mientras ella asistía todo sin poder hacer nada, paralizada por el miedo. Antes de marcharse, él también torturó a su hermana y en ese momento algo dentro de ella estalló. Como si despertara de un trance, se lanzó sobre el hombre cuando él estaba a punto de cortar el rostro de su hermana, consiguiendo arrancarle la daga de las manos, mientras le asestaba puñetazos y más puñetazos en su rostro. Con un puñetazo él se la quitó de encima y mientras intentaba alcanzar la daga, la morena, siendo más rápida, la cogió y le alcanzó en el rostro, haciéndole un corte en su mejilla derecha. De nuevo, ella se despertó sobresaltada, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su cuarto: Emma estaba parada en su puerta con una expresión de preocupación.

La rubia se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando vio que la otra no la echaría, se sentó en la cama de la morena y la abrazó, apretándola contra su cuerpo y acariciando sus cabellos, sin decir nada. Poco a poco, la morena se fue calmando y dejándose llevar por el gesto de la rubia, tardó poco tiempo en volver a quedarse dormida.


	4. Un nuevo forastero

**4\. Un nuevo forastero**

Regina se removió en la cama y se despertó asustada al sentir que no estaba sola. Miró a la persona acostada a su lado y se dio cuenta de que era Swan quien estaba ahí. Mientras intentaba recordar cómo la rubia había ido a parar a su cama, la vio moverse y atraerla hacia sus brazos. La forastera se quedó inmóvil en los brazos de la sheriff, mirando para ella mientras la rubia se recolocaba atrayéndola más hacia su pecho. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras la miraba dormir, sus trazos fuertes, marcados, algo que jamás nadie olvidaría; sus cabellos desparramados por la almohada, sus brazos definidos…Cuando se dio cuenta, la morena estaba acariciando levemente el rostro de la rubia, que acabó por despertarse, remolona, escondiendo el rostro en mitad de los oscuros cabellos.

«Creo que deberías volver a tu cuarto, Emma» Regina intentaba mantener un ritmo normal de respiración, pero aquella proximidad la estaba dejando fuera de control.

«Shh…Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, creo. Te escuché gritar, por eso vine. Y desde que estoy aquí, estás durmiendo bien» respondió Emma aún abrazando a la forastera

«¿Y cómo sabes que estaba durmiendo bien si tú también estabas durmiendo?» preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja, pero sin salir de los brazos de la rubia

«Antes de dejarme dormir, comprobé que estuvieras durmiendo bien» respondió Emma seria

«Gracias, señorita Swan» respondió la morena inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante para poder mirar a la sheriff

Sus miradas se prendieron por unos instantes y en un impulso, Regina pegó sus labios a los de Emma, sus manos ahora agarraban el rostro de la rubia, que pidió paso con la lengua, profundizando el beso, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la morena. La forastera cubrió el cuerpo de la rubia con el suyo, teniendo solo el grueso edredón entre ellas, sintiendo cómo la rubia arañaba levente su espalda mientras sus manos ahora se deslizaban por sus brazos, arañándolos ligeramente, ambas soltando gemidos quedos en mitad del beso, sus lenguas luchando por la dominancia, la morena sentía su cuerpo encendiéndose con los toques de la sheriff, descendió sus besos por su cuello y hombros. En un impulso, Emma invirtió las posiciones, prendiendo a la forastera bajo ella, besando y mordiendo su mentón, su cuello y hombros, sus manos apretando la cintura de la morena, provocando que soltara un gemido algo más alto ante el contacto de la boca de la sheriff en su piel. Mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de Ingrid besando a la rubia de días antes hizo que empujara levemente a la sheriff.

«Creo de verdad que tienes que irte a tu cuarto. No creo que a tu novia le gustara nada saber esto» dijo Regina intentando controlar su respiración

«Ingrid no es mi novia, solo es alguien con quien me divierto» respondió Emma incrédula, sentada en la cintura de la morena

«¿Y acaso piensas que soy como ella? Siento desilusionarte» Regina dijo tapándose el busto con el edredón «Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado antes, pero como puedes ver, ya estoy bien»

Emma se levantó sin decir una sola palabra y caminó hacia la puerta, pero miró a la morena antes de salir del cuarto. Por más que su rabia fuera grande en ese momento, sabía que llamar a la puerta de la morena para expresar tal sentimiento, no sería algo muy inteligente, ya que podía despertar a Mary o David, y no quería tener que dar cuentas a nadie.

Al llegar a su cuarto, trancó la puerta y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió y se metió bajo la ducha, sintiendo su cuerpo relajar mientras el agua batía en su espalda. Tras algunos minutos, se secó y se fue a la cama, enrollándose en sus sábanas. Estuvo dando vueltas por un tiempo, sus pensamientos siempre de vuelta a los besos que se había dado con la morena.

Regina se removía, inquieta, en su cama, no habría querido actuar de ese modo con la sheriff, pero era lo mejor para las dos. No podía envolver a Emma en sus planes, cuánto más separadas estuvieran, mejor sería, por más que su cuerpo estuviera clamando por el de la rubia desde el momento en que se habían conocido, pero teniendo en consideración que la otra no hacía esfuerzo alguno por mantenerse lejos de ella, y encima aún correspondía a sus besos y caricias, mantenerse apartada podría ser una tarea difícil.

* * *

Algunos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido en la cascada y en el cuarto de la forastera y estaba evitando a la sheriff como podía. Regina estaba en el Jolly Rogers bebiendo y pensando sobre cuál sería su próximo paso cuando Emma se sentó en la silla de enfrente, arreglándose su sombrero con la punta de los dedos y haciendo señas para que Killian mandara a una de las chicas y le sirviera un vaso de whisky. La morena la miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando que la rubia hablase algo, pero nada dijo, solo esperó su bebida, agradeció a la chica cuando se la trajo, y se tomó un buche del whisky de malta, sintiendo cómo quemaba en su garganta.

«¿Qué desea, sheriff?» la morena preguntó ante el silencio de la otra

«¿Por qué me has evitado?» preguntó Emma dejando ruidosamente el vaso en la mesa

«No te he evitado. No sé qué asuntos podría tener contigo para mantener conversaciones extensas» respondió Regina seria

«No me vengas con esas, Regina. ¿Me besas y ahora te quedas ahí fingiendo que nada ha pasado?» dijo Emma inclinando su cuerpo sobre la mesa

«Te pido disculpas por eso. No es algo que haya planeado hacer» la forastera respondió mientras paseaba su vista por todo el salón.

En ese momento, su atención fue captada por un hombre que entraba en el local. Él se dirigió a la barra, intercambió unas palabras con Killian y en seguida una muchacha, la pelirroja que le había servido el otro día, lo condujo a la planta de arriba. Emma siguió la mirada de Regina y se quedó sorprendida al ver que quién tenía la total atención de la morena en ese momento era un hombre, otro forastero, y eso la incomodó. Después de que el hombre subiera, la morena centró de nuevo su atención en la seheriff y no pudo no dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro de la otra, una mezcla entre celos y curiosidad.

Algunos minutos después, el hombre volvió al salón, se sentó en una mesa cercana a ellas y pidió un vaso de Whisky a Smee. Emma reparó en que tenía rasgos suaves, su piel morena, lisa, denunciaba que era joven, solo una fina barba cubría su rostro. Llevaba botas de cowboy, pantalones de cuero, una camisa blanca con un chaleco gris por encima y un abrigo de cuero. Se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo en la mesa mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios, su mirada barrió el salón y enseguida reposó en ellas dos.

Emma había conseguido entablar una conversación con la morena, a pesar de que su atención parecía centrada en el muchacho que había acabado de llegar y eso la estaba irritando, cosa que solo empeoró cuando una de las muchachas vino a la mesa de ellas tras haber sido llamada por el hombre, y algo le dijo al oído a la morena. Vio al hombre subir de nuevo hacia los cuartos, y en seguida Regina se levantó, dejando algunos billetes en la mesa, y lo siguió. Al llegar al cuarto indicado por la muchacha, Regina encontró la puerta abierta, llamó dos veces y entró.

«¡Merlín! ¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó Regina mientras abrazaba al muchacho

«Creí que te gustaría saber que el hombre tras el que vas se está dirigiendo para acá, debe llegar dentro de una semana» le dijo mirándola a los ojos

«¡Joder!» respondió golpeando la cómoda que tenía cerca «No debería venir para acá. Lo va a estropear todo»

«Te he visto con la muchacha» dijo cerrando la puerta «Regina, ¿sabes quién es ella, no?»

«Lo supe cuando llegué. Además, no hay nada entre nosotras, quédate tranquilo» respondió sentándose en la cama.

«Comprendo. Y la furia mal contenida en sus ojos al verte mirando para mí al llegar, debo suponer que tampoco es nada…» dijo divertido

«Debes haber tomado mucho sol y eso ha afectado a tu cerebro, solo puedo ser eso» la morena respondió levantándose y caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto.

* * *

Emma se puso furiosa cuando la morena, sencillamente, se levantó y salió sin decir nada, detrás del hombre que había llegado hacía poco, dejando unos billetes en su mesa, y esa furia empeoró al ver a Ingrid acercándose y sentándose en sus rodillas. La morena había subido aproximadamente hacía una hora y no había vuelto a dar señales, mientras, ella se había quedado en el salón, tomando trago tras trago, esperando a ver si la morena bajaba. La más vieja llevó sus manos al cuello de la sheriff, pegando sus labios a los de ella, profundizando el beso inmediatamente, sintió las manos de la sheriff apretando su cintura, arañando sin delicadeza por encima del corsé que llevaba. Ingrid descendió del regazo de la rubia y la arrastró escaleras arriba, llevándola a su dormitorio. Al pasar por el cuarto en que Regina estaba con el hombre, Emma escuchó ruido de algo chocando contra la pared y su rabia aumentó, haciéndola empujar a Ingrid sin delicadeza alguna hacia dentro de la habitación. Comenzó a besarla, sus manos abriendo el corsé de la más vieja de una manera bruta, rasgándolo como si fuera papel. Distribuyó besos y mordidas por su cuello y busto, llevándose un pecho de la rubia a la boca, mientras su mano se ocupaba del otro, haciéndola gemir alto. Swan la tiró encima de la cama, sin cuidado, y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, presionando la pierna en el sexo de la meretriz. Mientras succionaba de nuevo su pecho, su mano descendió hasta el muslo desnudo de la más vieja, infiltrándose entre las capas del vestido, y alcanzó el sexo empapado de la rubia, provocándola, sin, de hecho, penetrarla, mientras ella la miraba frustrada.

«¿Quieres? ¿Eh?» dijo Emma cerca del oído de la prostituta, haciéndola estremecer

«Deja de provocarme, Emma» Ingrid estaba jadeante, ansiando por los toques de la sheriff.

«¿Crees que me tienes, verdad?» la rubia dijo mordiendo el cuello de la más vieja

«¡Tú eres mía! Ahora deja de provocarme y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, Emma» Ingrid dejó escapar un gemido más alto al sentir a la más joven morder su pecho mientras la provocaba sin penetrarla.

«Ya que te empeñas…» dijo Emma poniéndola boca abajo, deslizando dos dedos en el interior del empapado sexo de la otra, arrancándole un largo gemido.

Emma la embestía de manera rápida y corta, los gemidos de la otra aumentaban conforme los movimiento de la sheriff se intensificaban dentro de ella, llevándola al ápice en pocos minutos. La rubia retiró sus dedos del interior del sexo de la prostituta, y los llevó en seguida a su boca, viendo cómo Ingrid los lamía sin pudor. Swan se levantó enseguida, sacó algunos billetes de su bolsillo y los tiró encima del pequeño tocador que allí había. Antes de salir, se giró hacia la más vieja que la miraba con expresión confusa y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

«Solamente así podrás tenerme. No te olvides de esto» Emma salió, cerrando la puerta enérgicamente tras ella.

* * *

Regina había vuelto al hostal al comienzo de la noche, tras haber reunido toda la información que Merlín le había traído con la que ella ya tenía sobre Robin. Su venganza estaba cerca de concretizarse y nada la detendría. Pero a pesar de todo estaba preocupada con la sheriff, se había levantado de la mesa sin decir nada y probablemente la rubia estaría furiosa con ella. Así que entonces se dirigió a las cuadras, y allí se encontró a Archie alimentando a los animales.

«¡Buenas noches, señor Hopper!» dijo al acercarse

«¡Señorita Mills! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!» dijo saludándola «¿Cómo está?»

«¡Muy bien, señor Hopper! Gracias por preguntar» dijo Regina mientras acariciaba a Rocinante

«¡Qué maravilla, señorita Mills!» dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba de comer a Amarok «¿Dese algo?»

«Solo he venido a coger a mi caballo para dar un paseo nocturno. Ceo que la ciudad es lo suficientemente segura para ello» respondió con una sonrisa, colocando la silla en el animal.

Tras preparar al animal, salió cabalgando por la ciudad buscando a la sheriff. Tras casi una hora recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, avisto una escena inusitada. Swan estaba sentada descuidadamente en su caballo, la espalda apoyada en la pared, una botella de whisky en las manos, el sombrero cubriendo casi todo su rostro mientras emitía palabras inconexas, señal de que estaba borracha, el animal también estaba ladeado, como si hubiera estado bebiendo como la rubia.

«¿Cómo puede hacer eso conmigo, Andromeda?» decía Emma llevándose de nuevo la botella a los labios y echándose un trago «Yo toda preocupada por ella y aquella ingrata me lo devuelve huyendo de mí toda la semana» otro trago, esta vez, más largo que el anterior, haciendo que la rubia se atragantara y tirase la botella al suelo, al lado del caballo. El animal cogió la botella entre sus dientes, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, echando el líquido en su boca.

«¿Podrías…puedes…puedes devolverme eso?» intentaba argumentar con el animal

Andromeda tiró la botella en el suelo, e hizo un ruido que se parecía a un eructo, relinchando enseguida.

«Hediondo» dijo Emma mientras abanicaba con la mano como si quisiera apartar el olor.

Como si entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, el caballo se apartó de la pared, dando un ligero tumbo que tiró a la rubia al suelo, y se marchó, mientras Swan luchaba para poder sentarse.

«¿No te has olvidado de algo, estúpido?» dijo intentando, inútilmente, silbar para que el animal regresara, pero ni eso conseguía hacer, tal era su borrachera.

Tambaleando consiguió ponerse en pie, refunfuñando algo sobre el forastero que había aparecido y se había llevado a Regina al cuarto.

«¿Quién se cree que es? Le voy a demostrar que soy mejor que él» Emma rezongaba y tambaleaba, gesticulando «¿Cómo lo puede escoger a él? Haré que me quiera, hasta el punto de implorar» dijo señalando al cielo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de nuevo de culo, desmayándose inmediatamente.

Regina no podía aguantarse más la carcajada, estalló en risas mientras bajaba de su caballo y caminaba hasta la rubia. La subió a lomos de Rocinante y montó enseguida, dirigiéndose al hostal. Archie la estaba esperando y se asustó al ver a la sheriff desmayada encima del caballo de la forastera, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la morena desmontó, le entregó las riendas del animal y cogió cuidadosamente a la rubia.

«Parece que la señorita Swan ha bebido más de la cuenta, ¿puede llevar mi caballo de vuelta a las cuadras, por favor?» dijo Regina de modo que no dejaba espacio para argumentos.

El pelirrojo asintió, cogió las riendas del animal y lo condujo de nuevo a las cuadras. Regina colocó a la rubia en sus brazos y subió los pocos escalones que daban a la puerta de vidrio del hostal, empujándolas con el pie, menos cuidadosamente de lo que hubiera querido, atrayendo la atención al David, que estaba sentado cerca de la chimenea, leyendo. El hombre se levanto de un salto y corrió a ayudar a la forastera.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó, preocupado

«Su sobrina está bien, solo ha bebido demasiado» respondió Regina cargando a la rubia, ahora con ayuda de David

La llevaron al cuarto y enseguida el rubio fue a llamar a Mary y a Tinker para que ayudaran a Regina a cuidar de la sheriff. Cuando las dos llegaron, la morena creyó que era mejor que se fuera a su cuarto, no estaba segura de poder aguantar si tenían que darle un baño a la rubia o algo parecido, podría hacer cualquier tontería, y por encima de todo, no iba aprovecharse de la situación. Al volver a su cuarto, se fue derecha al baño, dejando la ropa doblada en la silla cercana a la puerta del baño, y después cayó en la cama, quedándose dormida poco tiempo después.


	5. Reencuentro

**5\. Reencuentro**

Regina estaba desayunando, acompañada de Ruby, Dorothy y Tinker, cuando Emma entró en la cocina, aún somnolienta y haciendo una mueca. Los cabellos despeinados, los shorts y la camisilla indicaban que no se había preocupado en vestirse correctamente para el desayuno. La forastera intercambió una divertida mirada con Tinker al ver a la sheriff sentándose delante de ella con cara de pocos amigos, causando una interrogación en la asistente de la rubia.

«¿Cómo está esa resaca, señorita Swan?» preguntó Regina divertida, arrancado una sonrisa a Tinker

«Me siento como si hubiera sido atropellada por uno de esos nuevos trenes de carga» refunfuñó Emma llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca «A propósito, ¿cómo sabe eso, señorita Mills?»

«Venga, Emma. Fue la señorita Mills quien te trajo» respondió Tinker intercambiado de nuevo una mirada divertida con la forastera «Cargándote en sus brazos»

La rubia enseguida se sonrojó, y se atragantó con la leche que estaba tomando, arrancando risas de todos los que estaban en la mesa. Tras eso, el resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, conversaciones amenas entre las chicas dejaron el ambiente más ligero. Ruby y Tinker comenzaron a hacer innumerables preguntas a Regina sobre las ciudades por las que la morena había pasado de camino a La Vega, y la morena aprovechó para preguntar sobre la ciudad y las familias que allí vivían. Al terminar el desayuno, la forastera se levantó, pidió permiso y subió a su cuarto, y no tuvo necesidad de girarse para saber que la sheriff estaba tras ella. Sintió cómo la cogía del brazo y la pegaba a la pared, sus cuerpos próximos, la respiración de la rubia levemente acelerada. Sus miradas se prendieron, como siempre sucedía con ellas, no era algo premeditado, solo sucedía, como si conversaran mucho más a través de las miradas que cuando intercambian palabras. Las esmeraldas de la sheriff clavadas en los ojos avellana de la forastera la interrogaban silenciosamente sobre la noche pasada, la morena llevó sus manos a la cintura de la otra, disminuyendo aún más la distancia, susurrándole en su oído

«Merlín es solo un amigo. Pero es interesante saber que se preocupa hasta ese punto»

Ella depositó un beso en el canto de los labios de la rubia, y se apartó enseguida, riendo, mientras Swan se quedaba parada en el pasillo, mirándola incrédula. Antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, Emma estaba ya allí, con el pie entre la puerta y el marco.

«No sé de lo que habla, señorita Mills» dijo la rubia con su rostro cerca del de la forastera.

«Creo que sabe exactamente de qué estoy hablando, pero esté tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie. Ahora, si me permite, me gustaría estar sola» respondió Regina, mirando a la rubia, esperando su movimiento.

Emma vaciló por unos segundos y entonces se apartó, viendo la puerta del cuarto de la morena cerrarse ante ella. Se dirigió a su cuarto, dejó sus ropas tiradas por el suelo mientras se dirigía al baño. Llenó la bañera y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Flashes de la noche pasada vinieron a su mente mientras estaba sumergida en el agua caliente, recordando vagamente haber sido cargada por la morena.

En el cuarto de al lado, Regina miraba la daga en su mano, la daga que había sido usada por el hombre que había matado a su padre y herido a su hermana, y que acabó quedando atrás cuando él salió corriendo del sitio tras la herida que la morena consiguió infringirle. La empuñadura blanca, en marfil con detalles en oro, un padrón de imágenes que formaban cisnes, la hoja curva, de acero, calculaba que debería tener unos 15 centímetros. Giraba el arma en sus manos, recordando todo lo que había sucedido y la información que Merlín le había dado la tarde anterior, una sonrisa cruel surgió en sus labios al darse cuenta de que su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

Ruby estaba con Dorothy en su cuarto y aunque no tuvieran nada oficialmente, mantenían una relación monogámica, la asistente estaba echada de espalda, desnuda, sintiendo a la morena de cabellos ondulados acariciando su espalda.

«¿Crees que esa forastera puede traer algún peligro a la ciudad o a Emma?» preguntó Dorothy mientras distribuía besos por la espalda de la otra

«No creo que ese sea el caso, y aunque es bastante misteriosa y reservada, no creo que ofrezca peligro alguno para nadie» respondió Ruby girándose y capturando los labios de la más viaja «Ahora, me gustaría de hablar de cosas más interesantes»

Rápidamente, invirtió las posiciones con su cuerpo, y quedo encima de Dorothy, capturando sus labios de forma urgente, sintiendo su cuerpo encendiéndose de nuevo mientras la otra arañaba su espalda, haciéndola gemir quedo. Ruby llevó una de sus manos al pecho de la más vieja, apretando levemente mientras descendía sus besos por la línea de la mandíbula y cuello de Dorothy, provocándole bajos gemidos. La morena de cabellos rizados soltó un gemido más alto al sentir la boca de Ruby en uno de sus pechos, succionándolo con voracidad, y ella llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de la más joven, presionando levemente. La asistente sonrió al sentir la empapada intimidad de la más vieja contra su pierna, entonces deslizó dos dedos en su entrada, arrancándole un gemido más alto, y poco a poco fue aumentado el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

 _ **North Valley, Nuevo México**_

Graham y Zelena estaban cabalgando desde hacía aproximadamente doce horas cuando la pelirroja pidió al hermano que descansaran un poco. Aunque quisiera llegar cuando antes a Texas, sabía que los caballos necesitaban ese tiempo. La pelirroja llevó a Arión y Pegaso hasta la entrada del bosque para que pudieran pastar libremente y descansar, mientras, Graham entró en el bosque para buscar ramas y troncos con que hacer una hoguera. El dueño del hostal en que habían estado la pasada noche les había dado guarnición suficiente para poder comer durante dos días. El muchacho volvió rápidamente con lo suficiente para hacer una buena hoguera, y empezó a encenderla mientras Zelena iba a llenar las cantimploras a un riachuelo cercano a donde estaban. Antes de dormir, amarraron sus caballos en un árbol cercano. Usando sus abrigos como almohada, se acostaron uno cerca del otro, cogiendo la fina manta que traían para protegerse del frío que podría hacer durante la noche.

 _ **De la Vega, Texas**_

Regina fue al Jolly Rogers a conversar con Merlín, algo la estaba incomodando en el hecho de que el muchacho estuviera ahí y no donde debería estar. Entró en el establecimiento, yendo directamente al cuarto del hombre, llamó fuertemente a la puerta y apenas dándole unos buenos días al abrirle, ella entró en seguida en la habitación.

«Buenos días para ti también, Regina» dijo somnoliento

«Buenos días» dijo ella sentándose en la silla al lado del tocador «Merlín, si estás aquí, ¿quién está vigilando a Robin?»

«Estate tranquila, Mills» dijo mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara «No me marcharía de mi puesto sin colocar a alguien de confianza para que lo vigile. Arthur lo está vigilando por mí»

«¿Pendragon?» preguntó incrédula «¿Desde cuándo aquel infeliz sirve para un servicio como ese?»

«Desde que le dije que si fallaba, te encargarías personalmente de él» respondió Merlín, soltando después una breve carcajada

«Debe haberse cagado encima» dijo Regina divertida

«A pesar de que creo que sí, confío en él para esto. Sabe a quién debe mantener como amigo, y a quién como enemigo. Y a ti, querida, es mejor tenerte como aliada» dijo Merlín terminando de vestirse.

Siguieron conversando durante un rato más hasta que la morena creyó mejor volver al hostal. Se fue derecha a su cuarto, cogió uno de los libros que Belle le había prestado y se hundió en la lectura en el intento de apartar los pensamientos que insistían en viajar hasta la sheriff. En vano. Su mente la llevaba de vuelta a la noche anterior, cuando se había encontrado a la rubia completamente borracha, como una adolescente quejándose sobre no haber conseguido conquistar al primer amor, y al cuerpo de la rubia contra el suyo mientras cabalgaba de vuelta al hostal. Se levantó, y se acercó al pequeño balcón que la habitación poseía, miró hacia las montañas, y vio la cascada en que había besado a la sheriff por primera vez. Regina quería más de la sheriff, pero creía que si cedía a sus deseos, se desviaría de su venganza, y siendo así, era mejor mantenerse apartada de la rubia lo máximo que pudiera, aún más ahora, que Robin estaba de camino a la ciudad.

 _ **En el camino, en algún lugar entre Nuevo México y Texas**_

Zelena y Graham ya llevaban cabalgando unas seis horas y ya habían recorrido buena parte del trayecto, gracias a sus pura sangre ingleses que podían alcanzar los 80 km/h. Según los cálculos de la pelirroja, llegarían a Texas en dos días como máximo, parando para descansar el tiempo suficiente para que los animales pudieran restablecerse. El camino era hecho en silencio, ambos estaban preocupados no solo por Regina, sino también con el hecho de haber dejado a Cora sola con los muchachos. No es que no confiaran en Peter y sus hombres, pero desde lo que había pasado, se quedaban recelosos cada vez que tenían que separarse. Al caer la noche, de nuevo buscaron un local donde poder descansar y calentarse, un pequeño bosque fue su refugio. Hicieron una hoguera para calentarse durante la noche y se repartieron el resto de comida que había sobrado del día anterior, y enseguida se durmieron.

 _ **Nashville, Tennessee**_

Robin andaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto que compartía con su madre, furioso por haber perdido una gran cantidad la noche pasada al meterse en una partida de póquer. La mujer lo miraba aprensiva, esperando que al hijo no le diera un ataque de rabia como la otra vez y destruyese el local. De repente, un brillo cruel pasó por los ojos del hombre, haciendo que la mujer se encogiera en la cama, una sonrisa casi sádica en los labios. La miró, se acercó lentamente, y llevó sus manos al rostro de la más vieja, deslizando su largo dedo por toda su mejilla, agarró su mentón, e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

«¿Por casualidad me tienes miedo, madre?» dijo Robin con su rostro cerca del de la mujer, sonriendo de forma maníaca.

Ella intentaba parecer firme delante de él, no demostrar el miedo que sentía cuando estaba en ese estado, pero era en vano. Le recordaba mucho a su padre cuando tenía esos accesos y hacia que recordara las peores noches de su vida. Ella no respondió, solo se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos nublados por el dolor que sentía según el hijo apretaba más su mentón. Él depositó un beso en su cabeza, y se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y miró a la mujer antes de salir.

«No te preocupes, madre. Pronto estarás con tu amada hija» con una sonrisa cruel salió del cuarto dirigiéndose al burdel.

Tras algunos tragos de coñac, vio la oportunidad perfecta; dos hombres de mediana edad estaban sentados junto a dos muchachas del burdel, bebiendo y cayéndoseles las babas por ellas, el dinero prácticamente saltando de sus bolsillos, entonces él se acerco discretamente, cogió lo máximo que pudo y volvió rápidamente al cuarto. Kathryn estaba mirando por la ventana y no se dio cuenta cuando él entró, asustándose al escucharlo decir que preparase algunas piezas de ropa, ya que partirían en pocos minutos.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde la última vez en que Regina y Emma se habían encontrado, en el pasillo del hostal. Desde entonces la morena se había encerrado en su cuarto la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando salía, era para conversar con Merlín sobre los planes de su venganza.

Ruby estaba conversando con Emma, en la puerta de la comisaría, disfrutando del sol cuando avistaron a dos caballos acercándose por la calle principal. Pudieron observar que uno de los caballos era conducido por una mujer y el otro, por un hombre. Pasaron lentamente por delante de ellas y en ese momento la mirada de la asistente se cruzó con la de la mujer de postura imponente en el pura sangre con pelaje en tono caramelo y crines en un tono más claro. Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules de la pelirroja de cabellos ondulados, una sonrisa de canto brotando en sus labios que rápidamente fue retribuida por la nueva forastera. Ella llevaba pantalones de cuero y botas de montar, una camisa negra y un abrigo encima, un sombrero la protegía del sol; por otro lado, el caballo del hombre poseía pelaje marrón y crin blanca, él llevaba unos pantalones de montar, botas y una camisa negra. Un sombrero negro también lo protegía del sol.

«¿Puedo ayudarlos?» preguntó Emma levantándose y dejando ver su estrella de sheriff

«Buenas tardes, sheriff» Zelena direccionó su mirada a la rubia, levantando la punta de su sombrero con el dedo «Nos gustaría un lugar para quedarnos unos días»

«Tenemos el hostal _Rise of Wolfs_ , un poco más adelante, señorita» respondió Ruby poniéndose de pie al lado de la amiga, respondiendo antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, llevándose un codazo de la otra.

«¡Creo que será perfecto!» respondió Zelena sonriéndole a la muchacha «Y quédese tranquila, sheriff. No buscamos problemas ni somos pendencieros»

Aunque algo reluctante, Emma les indicó el camino, volviendo después al interior de la comisaría. Ellos se encaminaron hacia el lugar señalado por la sheriff, vieron la placa con el nombre del hostal, y al ver que estaban en el lugar correcto, desmontaron, cogieron sus pertenencias mientras Archie los recibía. Este cogió a sus caballos y los llevó a las cuadras mientras los dos entraban en el establecimiento. David estaba en la recepción porque Mary había ido al mercado a comprar fruta y verdura para la semana.

«¡Buenas tardes!» el rubio salió desde detrás del mostrador, acercándose a los dos y extendiéndoles la mano

«¡Hola! Nos gustaría coger dos habitaciones» dijo Graham saludando al hombre

«¡Claro, claro! ¿Tiene alguna preferencia de vista, señor…?» David preguntó alternando su mirada entre el muchacho y la pelirroja

«Mills. Graham Mills y esta es Zelena Mills, mi hermana» el moreno respondió sonriente

«¿Mills?» preguntó David sonriendo «¿Acaso tienen algún parentesco con la señorita Regina Mills?»

«Somos sus hermanos, ¿usted la conoce?» se pronunció Zelena por primera vez, en su voz un tono de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido al hombre

«La señorita Mills está hospedada con nosotros desde hace algunos días. Creo que en breve tiene que llegar» dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose al mostrador para hacer el registro «Los llevaré a sus cuartos. ¡Vengan!»

Subieron el pequeño tramo de escaleras, y entraron en el pasillo de paredes azul claro. Él señaló dos puertas, una frente a la otra, en medio del pasillo, dejando que cada uno escogiera la suya, y enseguida les comentó los horarios de las comidas, y los dejó descasar. Ellos se acomodaron, satisfechos por tener bañera en cada cuarto, ducha con buena presión y una cama confortable. Un poco antes de la hora indicada por el rubio para la cena, bajaron, encaminándose a la recepción, sus ojos recorriendo los cuadros que había en el estante y en la chimenea.

Regina entró en el hostal, seguida de Emma y Ruby, ellas se habían encontrado en la puerta, habían llegado a la vez, hecho que hizo que la sheriff mirara inquisitivamente a la forastera. Al ver a sus hermanos de pie, de espaldas, mirando las fotos, la morena se paralizó, sus ojos alternando de uno a otro, incrédula.

«¿Zelena? ¿Graham?» dijo tras unos instantes, dando pasos vacilantes en su dirección

«Hola, hermanita» respondió la pelirroja, girándose y sonriéndole, seguida por el hermano.


	6. Hemanos Mills

**6\. Hermanos Mills**

Regina aún estaba parada en la entrada del hostal, alternando su mirada entre los hermanos, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Había sido bien clara cuando les dijo que se quedaran y cuidaran de la madre mientras ella se iba a otra ciudad a resolver cosas sobre la hacienda.

«¿Qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí?» preguntó la morena acercándose a los dos

«¿Esa es forma de hablarles a tus hermanos mayores?» preguntó Zelena de forma guasona «Hola sheriff, hola morena» dijo girándose a las dos y guiñándole un ojo a Ruby, haciendo que Regina revirara los ojos.

«Hola pelirroja. Mills, deberías haberme contado que tienes una hermana tan guapa» dijo Ruby acercándose a la pelirroja

«¡Ruby!» la reprendió Emma, revirando también los ojos «Buenas noches, hermanos Mills. Creo que ya están debidamente acomodados, ¿no?»

«Sí lo estamos, sheriff. El señor Nolan ha sido muy servicial» Graham respondió ofreciendo una sonrisa galante a la rubia

«Emma, David…si nos os importa, mis hermanos y yo vamos a atrasarnos un poco para cenar» dijo Regina mirando a la rubia «Creo que me tienen que dar una buena explicación de por qué están aquí y no cuidando de nuestra madre»

«Sin problemas, Regina» dijo David mientras conducía a Emma y a Ruby a la cocina.

Graham acompañó a Emma con la mirada, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermana pequeña, y arrancando una carcajada a Zelena. Él miró incrédulo a la hermana y después hacia la dirección por la que había desaparecido la rubia.

«Parece que nuestra hermanita no ha perdido el tiempo» provocó Graham, alzando las cejas

«¡Cállate Graham!» lo reprendió Regina, indicando que la siguiesen

Subieron el pequeño tramo de escalones en dirección a los cuartos y entraron en el que estaba hospedada la morena. Al entrar, Graham se tiró en la cómoda cama de matrimonio, mientras Zelena se dirigió al balcón, mirando todo a su alrededor.

«¿Por qué te has quedado con el mejor cuarto?» preguntó Graham poniendo morros, como si fuera un niño pequeño

«Pensé que estaba claro, hermanito» respondió Zelena bromista

«No empieces, Zelena» Regina le llamó la atención, sentándose en la cama al lado del hermano «Ahora, decidme, ¿qué diablos estáis haciendo aquí?»

«Mamá nos ha hecho venir tras de ti. Dijo que te impidiéramos cometer una tontería» respondió Graham, abrazando a su hermana de lado «Además, dejamos a Peter y a sus hombres cuidando de ella. No es que ella lo necesite, pero…»

El muchacho dijo sonriendo y mirando enseguida a las hermanas. La morena se dio por vencida, indicando a Zelena que se sentara junto a ellos, ya que estaban ahí, tenían que saber lo que estaba en juego.

«No deberíais estar aquí. Es peligroso» Regina se levantó, cogió su bolsa y sacó la daga «¿Reconoces esto, no, Zelena?»

Vio a la hermana temblar ante el arma, no por ser un arma, sino por los recuerdos que aquel objeto le traía. Graham endureció la expresión, cerrando los puños junto a su cuerpo. Los tres sabían muy bien lo que aquella arma significaba para la familia Mills y sabían que Regina no descansaría hasta que no consiguiera lo que deseaba. Regina contó a los hermanos todo lo que tenía en mente, pues sabía que ellos no la dejarían sola, por lo menos si estaban al corriente de todo, podrían protegerse de alguna manera.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya se habían perdido la cena y Regina bajó para ver si Mary podría prepararles algo o si la dejaba, la morena misma lo haría. La más vieja dijo que les había separado un poco de comida, por si acababan perdiéndose la cena, y que Regina podría preparar algo diferente si quería, estaba en su casa. Entonces, ella preparó algo para los hermanos y ella comer, y volvieron a los cuartos después, durmiéndose temprano. Durante la noche, ella se despertó de nuevo a causa de la pesadilla que siempre tenía y decidió bajar a beber agua.

Estaba apoyada en el fregadero, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, por instinto intentó alcanzar a la persona con los codos, pero notó que sus brazos eran agarrados con algo más de fuerza por delante del cuerpo. Reconoció el leve aroma a canela, Emma. Enseguida sintió a la rubia colocando sus cabellos hacia un lado, distribuyendo besos por su nuca y cuello, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Giró a la morena y enseguida pegó sus labios a los de ella, en un beso urgente, las manos encontraron los rizos rubios, anidándose en ellos, mientras Emma apretaba la cintura de la morena. Con un impulso la rubia la cogió en sus brazos y la subió encima de la mesa, y se colocó entre sus piernas, sintiendo cómo Regina arañaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa que llevaba. La morena sintió cómo Emma bajaba sus besos por la línea de la mandíbula y cuello, jadeando ante el contacto, apretando a la rubia contra ella. Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando escucharon a alguien acercándose, carraspeando para llamar la atención de ambas, lo que hizo que se separaran inmediatamente.

«No paréis por mi causa» Zelena estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con una mirada divertida, alternándola entre su hermana y la sheriff

Sin decir nada, Emma salió de la cocina dejando atrás a las hermanas Mills, y subiendo derecha a su cuarto. Zelena caminó hasta el fregadero, llenó un vaso de agua y se lo dio enseguida a su hermana, aún con la divertida sonrisa en su cara.

«Gracias» la morena entrega el vaso a su hermana y se levanta enseguida de la mesa. Las dos subieron entonces a sus cuartos.

«¿De nuevo otra pesadilla?» Zel preguntaba mientras subían

«Siempre la misma, pero están empeorando. Y ahora Emma forma parte de ellas también» dijo la morena parándose en la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja

«¿La sheriff?» preguntó Zelena mirando en dirección al cuarto de la rubia

«No, Zelena, la alcaldesa» respondió la morena revirando los ojos «¡Claro que la sheriff! Y no puedo dejar que eso suceda. Y tampoco vosotros deberíais estar aquí»

«Sí, lo sé. Ya lo has dicho unas diez veces desde que hemos llegado» dijo Zelena divertida «¿Quieres que duerma contigo?»

«No es necesario, estoy bien» respondió la más joven, depositando un beso en la mejilla de la hermana y encaminándose después a su cuarto.

 _ **Huntington, Utah**_

Cora estaba en su cuarto, andando de un lado a otro, inquieta por tener a sus tres hijos lejos, pero no era eso lo que, de hecho, la preocupaba y sí el motivo por el que estaban fuera. Tras pensarlo mucho, decidió ponerse en contacto con una persona que tal vez pudiera ser un refuerzo para ellos. Se dirigió a la pequeña sala, y se encontró con Peter y Félix conversando cerca de la chimenea.

«Peter, ensille mi caballo y prepare el suyo, tengo que ir a ver a una vieja amiga y usted vendrá conmigo» dijo Cora mientras se dirigía a su cuarto

«Sí, señora. Como desee» el muchacho respondió ya encaminándose hacia la cuadras.

Partieron en dirección a la hacienda Van Straten con Cora guiando el camino. Llegaron a media tarde. La más vieja es recibida por su amiga en cuanto entra en la hacienda.

La mujer llevaba un largo vestido violeta con detalles en negro, realzando su piel clara, sus intensos ojos azules destacados por el maquillaje y en los labios su inseparable lápiz rojo, sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos, cayendo por sus hombros.

«¡Pero miren quién se ha decidido a aparecer!» dijo la rubia en tono bromista «¿A qué debo el honor, querida?»

«¿Cómo estás, Mal?» dijo Cora dándole un beso en la mejilla

«Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú, querida amiga?» preguntó mientras entraban, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

Peter estaba parado en la puerta, como un perro de guardia, atento a cualquier movimiento. Su mano colocada en la culata de su arma. El muchacho no tenía mucho más de 20 años, pero era extremadamente temido y respetado, tenía una larga lista de enemigos abatidos y era conocido por su lealtad a los Mills. Se culpaba por lo que había sucedido cuatro años atrás cuando el señor Henry había sido asesinado en su haciendo y Zelena también había salido herida. Aquel día el muchacho tenía su día libre y había aprovechado para pasar el día en el burdel de la ciudad, en compañía de su dama preferida, Wendy. Al regresar a la hacienda al caer la tarde, la tragedia ya había sido llevada a cabo.

Tras algunas horas, Cora se despidió de Mal, volviendo a su hacienda con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Mientras eso, la rubia se dirigió al desván a separar las cosas que iba a necesitar para ese último trabajo. Llevaba separada de ese mundo hacia un tiempo, pero no podía negarse, en hipótesis alguna, a un pedido de cualquiera de los Mills, pues si estaba aún viva, era gracias a ellos.

Separó su Winchester, la Flintlock que su padre le había regalado y algunas dagas, separó algunas ropas y enseguida se encamino hacia sus cuadras. Cogió a Tornado y lo llevó a dar unas vueltas, para comprobar el estado del animal, regresando antes del anochecer.

Al día siguiente, temprano, cogió su bolsa con las armas, se puso sus pantalones de montar, sus botas, una camisa negra, cogió su abrigo de cuero y su sombrero, partiendo al encuentro de los hermanos Mills.

 _ **De la Vega, Texas**_

Algunos días después de la llegada de los hermanos Mills a la ciudad, Regina los despistó y se dirigió al Jolly Rogers a verse con Merlín, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo tenía hasta la llegada de Robin a la ciudad y usar ese tiempo para intentar mandar a sus hermanos de vuelta a casa.

«Me temo que no hay tiempo, Regina» dijo el moreno mientras bebía otro vaso de whisky «Arthur me envió un recado ayer, ya están a mitad de camino»

«¡Maldición!» Regina dio un golpe en la mesa, atrayendo algunas miradas sobre ella, y tragándose de una sola vez el trago de whisky

«Parece que la señorita necesita relajarse» una de las muchachas de Ingrid, la pelirroja que había atendido a Regina el otro día, dijo pasando las puntas de sus dedos por el rostro de la morena y masajeando sus hombros inmediatamente

«Necesito que la señorita me deje en paz, eso sí» respondió Regina secamente, ignorando las caricias de la pelirroja

Sin dejarse arrasar por el tono de la morena, la muchacha rodeó la silla, y se sentó en el regazo de la forastera, pegando sus labios a los de ella sin que la otra se lo esperara. Regina desorbitó los ojos y casi lanzó a la chica a lo lejos, tal fue la fuerza que usó para sacársela de encima. Salió del local a las prisas, dejando a Merlín atónito en la mesa. La muchacha miraba incrédula hacia la puerta del salón, por donde la morena había salido momentos antes. Nadie la había rechazado antes.

Emma y Ruby, que estaban entrando en el establecimiento, no entendieron muy bien lo que sucedía al ver a la morena saliendo como un huracán, con cara de pocos amigos y a la pelirroja mirando incrédula hacia la puerta. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la de Merlín, y le hicieron señas a Killian, que poco tiempo después les traía el almuerzo.

«¿Cómo van las cosas, sheriff?» preguntó Killian mientras les servía

«Si no cuentas el hecho de que cada dos días aparece un nuevo forastero, todo está bien» respondió Emma sonriéndole al moreno

«Hay movimiento en la ciudad últimamente. ¿Será que estamos en alguna ruta y no nos han informado?» preguntó en tono divertido

«Solo si es en la ruta de personas interesantes» respondió Ruby con una sonrisa picara al ver a Graham y Zelena entrar en el local, haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

«Pensé que la señorita estaba con aquella moza, la que trabaja en el banco» dijo Killian mirando con curiosidad a los dos que se acercaban.

«¡Y lo estoy! Pero eso no me impide que en breve esté con esa pelirroja» respondió Ruby levantándose para saludar a los hermanos Mills que estaban acercándose a la mesa.

Emma solo reviró los ojos y se levantó enseguida, imitando el gesto de la amiga. Zelena y Graham se sentaron con ellas e hicieron su pedido a Killian, que se fue derecho al mostrador y le pidió a Smee que preparara dos platos iguales a los de las chicas para los dos forasteros. La conversación entre los cuatros fue tranquila, contaron experiencias de infancia, y poco a poco, Swan fue descubriendo más sobre la morena misteriosa que viene habitando sus sueños. Al final del almuerzo, la rubia dispensa a Ruby y sigue sola hasta la comisaría. Ruby invita a Zelena a dar un paseo y Graham se queda en el local, pronto una muchacha pelirroja lo está rondando, ofreciéndole sus servicios y sin tener mucho que perder, el muchacho subió con ella a uno de los cuartos.

Ruby le fue enseñando la ciudad a la pelirroja y llegaron a la cascada que había cerca del hostal. Se sentaron en las piedras, se quitaron sus botas y metieron sus pies en el agua fresca del pequeño lago. Pasaron la tarde conversando, era innegable que la conversación entre ellas fluía fácil, así como las bromas que venían espontáneamente, y sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando, ya estaban demasiado cerca y la morena aprovechó la oportunidad, pegando sus labios a los de la pelirroja, que para su sorpresa, no reaccionó negativamente. Al contrario de lo esperado, Zelena llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de la morena, profundizando el beso.

 _ **Jackson, Mississippi**_

Robin había acabado de entrar en la pequeña ciudad y se dirigió a la casa que quedaba cerca de la frontera de la ciudad, llevó su caballo a la pequeña cuadra que allí había y entró enseguida en la casa, arrastrando a Kathryn por el brazo.

«Tengo que salir, pero tú te quedas aquí. No te atrevas a salir para nada. Según la persona que me consiguió esta casa, hay comida suficiente para los dos» dijo él agarrando a la más vieja por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo mientras hablaba.

Cerró la puerta y salió enseguida, dirigiéndose a una pequeña caverna que había en las proximidades, cogió algunas armas y volvió enseguida a la casa, donde pasarían algunos días para que su caballo pudiera descansar antes de proseguir el viaje.

 _ **De la Vega, Texas**_

Emma estaba sentada en la puerta de la comisaría, mirando al cielo, perdida en sus pensamientos cuando divisó a alguien sentándose a su lado, al mirar se encontró a su lado a Regina, la morena tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

«Para ser sheriff eres muy distraída» la morena la provocó, divertida

«Puedo garantizar que mi atención está siempre volcada en lo que es necesario» respondió la rubia sin mirar hacia la forastera, su mirada fija en el cielo estrellado.

«¿No vas a ir al hostal hoy?» pregunto Regina mirándola

«¿Mary te mandó tras de mí?» preguntó Emma, finalmente girándose hacia la morena

«No, en realidad tampoco he ido todavía para allá» respondió, cruzando las manos por detrás de la cabeza, apoyándose en la pared

«¿En dónde estabas hasta ahora mismo?» preguntó curiosa la rubia

«Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia, sheriff» respondió Regina provocándola «Pero como soy una dama voy a responder a tu pregunta. Necesitaba estar un poco sola. Solía hacer eso en el hostal, pero con mis hermanos por allí, será difícil»

«Dudo que hoy vayan a molestarte» respondió Emma divertida

«¿Qué quieres decir, señorita Swan?» preguntó Regina girándose hacia la rubia

«Probablemente Zelena ha pasado la tarde con Ruby en algún lugar y tu hermano no sé, salí antes que él del Jolly Rogers» dijo Emma con una sonrisa divertida

«Pensé que la señorita Lucas estaba con Dorothy» Regina tenía una mirada curiosa y divertida al mismo tiempo, balanceando negativamente la cabeza

«Y está, pero ellas no tienen nada serio. Creo» respondió Emma riendo

«Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta» dijo Regina acercándose a la rubia

«En realidad, no quiero regresar aún. ¿Te importa acompañarme?» preguntó Emma, adquiriendo un tono serio

«Por supuesto. ¿Vamos?» la forastera respondió poniéndose en pie

Emma cerró la pequeña comisaría y comenzaron a caminar en silencio por las calles de la ciudad, aparentemente sin rumbo, a veces Emma señala una cosa y otra de la ciudad a la morena, mostrando un lugar u otro, hasta que llegaron a una casa bien conservada, pero que claramente no era habitada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La casa tenía un porche espacioso, vallas blancas por delante, grandes ventanas de cristal y la pintura descascarillándose en algunos puntos; en el porche había un banco para dos personas, algunos juguetes de madera tirados por el suelo. Emma dio unos pasos vacilantes en dirección a los escalones del pequeño porche, parándose antes de subir el primero, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Regina notó que algo no iba bien y se acercó lentamente a la rubia, tocando su hombro, la hizo girar hacia ella y vio que algunas lágrimas descendían silenciosas por el rostro de la rubia.

«Emma, ¿dónde estamos?» preguntó Regina preocupada, nunca había visto a la muchacha en aquel estado

«¿Quieres escuchar una historia?» respondió Emma mirando a la morena.


	7. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Advertencia: por primera vez en un fic que traduzco leeremos una escena de sexo gay. Lo digo por si se lo quieren salar, es al final.**

 **7\. Recuerdos dolorosos**

Regina miraba curiosa y aprensiva a la rubia, dudó por algunos instantes y entonces solo asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo a la rubia al banco que había en el porche, sentándose a su lado. Emma se quedó unos minutos callada, solo mirando hacia el cielo, como si estuviera buscando las fuerzas o intentando encontrar las palabras para proseguir. La luz de la luna brillaba intensamente, iluminando el sitio y a las muchachas. Regina se encontró pensando en cómo la rubia era más hermosa a la luz de la luna y se permitió imaginar cómo sería amarla teniendo como único testigo al astro lunar. Tuvo que refrenar su instinto para no tocar el rostro de la rubia mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando la luna como en una conversación muda.

Regina fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la rubia girarse hacia ella para mirarla, las marcas de las lágrimas se estaban empezando a secar en su rostro, los ojos enrojecidos, aún húmedos, como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas. Se miraron por algunos minutos hasta que la rubia comenzó a hablar.

«Yo vivía aquí. Es gracioso cómo las cosas cambian en nuestras vidas de un momento a otro» dijo tomando aliento para continuar «Yo pensaba que tenía una familia perfecta…eso fue hasta que tuve más o menos diez años. Cuando vi a mi padre golpeando a mi madre por primera vez. Llegó a casa borracho y enfadado por algo que mi hermano había hecho, pero jamás la tomaría contra mi hermano, lo amaba sobre todas las cosas. Cuando mi madre le fue a cuestionar sobre lo que había pasado, sencillamente le dio una bofetada. Una bofetada tan fuerte que le cortó el labio. Hasta entonces yo tenía a mi padre como un héroe. Él era el sheriff de la ciudad, yo creía que protegía a las personas, que se preocupaba por ellas, con el tiempo descubrí que la única persona que le importaba era él mismo, y quizás mi hermano. Después de eso, las peleas en casa se volvieron más frecuentes, más intensas también…cierta vez tuve que ir a la calle principal por la noche porque mi madre estaba con fiebre y estábamos solas en casa, fui a buscar a mi padre a la comisaría para pedirle ayuda, pero él no estaba, entonces fui hasta el Jolly Rogers, que en esa época era bien diferente a lo que es hoy y jamás olvidaré lo que vi…» las lágrimas descendían silenciosas por el rostro de la rubia, luchaba por mantener el ritmo de la respiración y continuar

«Emma, no tienes que continuar. Creo que ya entendí…» dijo Regina llevando su mano al rostro de la rubia, tocándola suavemente

«No, Regina. Sí lo necesito. Solo Ruby sabe toda la verdad, pero siento que esto está aplastando mi corazón, solo siento deseos de echarlo todo fuera, siento deseos de gritar, como si al hacerlo, el dolor fuera a suavizarse aquí dentro» dijo la sheriff llevándose la mano al pecho.

«Entiendo…» fue todo lo que la morena dijo, permitiendo que la rubia continuase.

«Cuando finalmente encontré a mi padre, él y mi hermano estaban con una de las meretrices de la ciudad, los dos…ellos…vi la mirada de ella. Era de dolor, miedo, odio. Y ellos me vieron. Yo corrí, como nunca antes había corrido y mi padre corrió tras de mí, él corría mucho más que yo y enseguida me alcanzó. Tenía una sonrisa cruel y cuando se echo encima de mí, yo entré en pánico. Yo estaba cerca de un peñasco y mi único instinto era escapar de él. Yo no la vi, y él tampoco, pero había una piedra detrás de mí, y cuando yo me aparté, él tropezó en la piedra, cayendo inmediatamente por el desfiladero. Miré su cuerpo, inmóvil, caído abajo. Yo sabía que estaba muerto y todo lo que conseguí sentir fue alivio» Emma miró a la forastera, su rostro bañado en lágrimas «¿Está mal haberme sentido así? Digo, él me habría golpeado si eso no hubiera pasado, entonces, ¿está mal haberme sentido así?»

La morena no conseguía formular la respuesta. A esas alturas, ya tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas, una mezcla de odio y miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar ligeramente. Odio por pensar que podría haberle hecho algo a ella, si no hubiera sido por la piedra en el camino; miedo por saber que su hermano estaba vivo por ahí y aparentemente era peor que el padre. Miedo por lo que podría hacer con ella si un día se encontraran de nuevo. Ella solo negó con la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia, apretando levemente su mano.

«Cuando conseguí volver a casa, mi hermano ya estaba allí. Estaba furioso, estaba gritando con nuestra madre, diciendo que era su culpa que yo hubiera salido tras de nuestro padre y vi que el labio de ella estaba herido. Deduje que le había pegado, al igual que vi a mi padre hacerlo tantas veces. Pero yo apenas era una niña, ¿qué podría hacer contra ellos? Cuando mi hermano me vio, vi en sus ojos la misma furia que en los de mi padre, pero él nada hizo o me dijo. Solo subió a su cuarto y yo corrí hacia mi madre, y la abracé. Yo estaba sucia de tierra, llena de arañazos porque me caí algunas veces mientras huía de mi padre. Ella solo me preguntó si estaba bien y me abrazó. Después de un tiempo, finalmente me preguntó por mi padre y le dije que ya no nos molestaría más. Ella no preguntó nada más, ese día subí con ella y me fui a dormir a su cuarto. Al día siguiente, mi hermano fue a buscar a nuestro padre por la ciudad y no lo encontró, reunió a unos hombres para ir tras él y tras algunas horas después encontraron el cuerpo en el desfiladero» Emma ya no lloraba, pero su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Su mirada estaba ahora en Regina, que la escuchaba atentamente.

«Emma, lo siento mucho. Yo…no imaginaba. Quien te ve hoy en día, no se imagina todo eso. ¿Y tus tíos? ¿No lo saben?» Regina intentaba organizar sus pensamientos

«No. No tuve valor de contarle a mi tío quién era en realidad su hermano. Digo, él sabía que su hermano no era un santo, pero de ahí a saber esto…no. Creo que no es necesario. Bueno, después de que mi hermano encontrara el cuerpo de mi padre, me culpó por lo sucedido y de cierta forma, yo también me culpaba. Tras eso, mi hermano pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el Jolly Rogers, bebiendo y entreteniéndose con las muchachas, claro que siempre a su manera, hasta que un día desapareció. Estuvo casi dos meses fuera y cuando regresó, él y mamá desaparecieron. El rumor que se extendió fue que había matado a un hombre inocente en otra ciudad y que mi madre huyó con él para encubrirlo. Ese día ellos murieron para mí. Desde entonces, he sido criada por mis tíos, yo pasaba prácticamente el tiempo con ellos, especialmente con mi tío David, siempre fue el padre que nunca tuve. Alguien en quien siempre me miraré, en su corazón puro, en su bondad. Él asumió la comisaría después de que mi padre muriera, pero siempre ha dicho que aquello no era lo suyo, así que creo que él me entrenó para asumir el cargo cuando yo tuviera edad suficiente y así sucedió. Después de aquello fue normal que me metiera en peleas para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaran, entonces él direccionó eso de modo que pudiera ser de beneficio. Desde entonces, soy la sheriff de la ciudad y si hoy soy así, agradéceselo a mis tíos, a Ruby y a algunos buenos amigos. Cuando la abuela de Ruby murió, ella se vino a vivir con nosotros al hostal, siempre estuvimos muy cercanas y ella no tenía a nadie más, así que mis tíos la acogieron como si también fuera de la familia»

Regina no dijo nada, solo abrazó a la rubia, atrayéndola hacia ella, acariciando sus cabellos mientras un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos la invadían. Solo corroboró lo que pensaba de Robin, era cruel, era malo. Un pánico se instaló en ella al constatar que estaba regresando a la ciudad y aparentemente Emma no lo sabía, en ese momento, prometió en silencio que no lo dejaría acercarse a la rubia. Emma se recostó en el regazo de la morena y se dejó llevar por el momento, dejando que la forastera acariciase sus cabellos mientras ella luchaba contra los muchos sentimientos que rondaban en su interior y el alivio que sentía, al mismo tiempo, como si se hubiera quitado un fardo de sus hombros.

No supieron cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí hasta que Regina decidió que ya era hora de volver al hostal. Levantó delicadamente el rostro de la rubia, secó las pocas lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas y depositó un piquito en sus labios. La forastera entrelazó sus dedos a los de la rubia y así hicieron el camino de vuelta hasta la calle principal. Al llegar al hostal, el silencio era casi absoluto, con excepción de algunos ruidos que con certeza provenían del cuarto de la asistente de la sheriff. Ellas intercambiaron una débil sonrisa y movieron la cabeza de un lado al otro, se dirigieron a la cocina, donde Regina preparó algo para picar para las dos, y un té. Un tiempo después subieron a sus habitaciones, Emma se detuvo en la puerta de la suya y atrajo a la forastera hacia ella, dejando que sus miradas se prendiesen, como siempre les sucedía. Llevó su mano al rostro de la morena, acariciando delicadamente, trazando cada línea de su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Pasó el dedo entre ellos, deteniéndose en la cicatriz que ella tenía a un lado del labio superior. Lentamente se acercó a la morena, un simple roce, solo para sentir los labios de la forastera en los suyos.

Regina cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias y por la sensación de tener los labios de Emma cerca de los suyos y por un momento se permitió olvidarse de su venganza dejándose llevar por lo que sentía cuando estaba con la sheriff. Llevó sus manos al rostro de la rubia, acercándose un poco más, y le dio un demorado beso.

«Gracias» dijo Emma al apartarse, depositando un beso en la frente de la morena, y entrando enseguida en su cuarto

Regina se dirigió al suyo. Se quitó la ropa y la fue dejando por el suelo, llenó la bañera y dejó su cuerpo relajarse en el agua caliente. Sus pensamientos daban vueltas a todo lo que Emma le había contado esa noche y a todo lo que ya había sucedido en su vida hasta el momento. Sonrió amargamente, pensando que la vida era realmente muy injusta. La primera persona por quien de hecho se había interesado era la hermana del hombre que más odiaba. Se preguntó si Emma la perdonaría cuando finalmente completara su objetivo, cuando la rubia descubriera los secretos que ella escondía, si la rubia aún se interesaría por ella al saber lo rota que estaba. Algún tiempo después se fue a la cama, durmiéndose enseguida.

* * *

Graham estaba saliendo del cuarto de la pelirroja con la que había pasado buena parte de la tarde cuando se dio de frente con Killian que venía por el pasillo en dirección opuesta. Él recorrió el cuerpo del moreno con la mirada, exhibiendo una sonrisa lasciva al ver que el moreno lo miraba de la misma manera. Se acercó lentamente al muchacho, lo prendió contra la pared, acercó su rostro al de él, sus labios rozando los de Killian, sus manos en su cintura, entonces el moreno de caballos rizados comenzó a distribuir besos y mordidas por la mandíbula del otro, descendiendo por su cuello.

Killian jadeó al sentir la lengua del muchacho en su piel. Saliendo el estado de torpor, llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de él, tirando levemente de sus cabellos y pegando sus labios en un beso urgente, hambriento. El muchacho sonrió en medio del beso y entonces tiró de su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia el cuarto. Al llegar, apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta, que Graham ya estaba pegando sus labios a los suyos de nuevo, sus manos deslizándose por la espalda del moreno de ojos azules, alcanzando la parte baja de la camisa que llevaba, quitándosela rápidamente. Con una sonrisa pícara, Graham tiró a Killian en la cama, sentándose sobre su cintura, mientras distribuía besos y mordiscos por el cuello y pecho del otro, haciéndolo jadear ante el contacto. El moreno de cabellos ondulados vio como un incentivo que Killian llevara sus manos hasta su camisa, quitándosela enseguida, arañando sus espaldas mientras él besaba y mordía los pezones del moreno, sonrió al sentir que el cuerpo del muchacho estaba correspondiendo a sus toques. Entonces se levantó y se quitó enseguida los pantalones, mirando lascivamente el miembro rígido de Killian. El moreno invirtió las posiciones, se colocó sentado en la cintura del otro, besando y mordiendo el cuello, pasando la lengua por sus pezones y sonriendo al escuchar al otro gemir bajito.

El dueño del bar fue trazando una línea de besos por el tórax del forastero, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, y se los quitó, mojándose los labios con la lengua al ver el miembro erecto del muchacho, volvió a besarlo enseguida, gimiendo junto con él ante el contacto de sus cuerpos. Graham se movía lentamente bajo el cuerpo del otro, gimiendo cada vez más con el contacto de sus pieles. De nuevo, Killian volvió a trazar una línea de besos, mordiscos y lamidas por el tórax del forastero, sintiendo su boca salivar al ver el erecto miembro del muchacho. Pasó la lengua por el glande, llevó su mano rápidamente al miembro del muchacho, haciendo movimientos lentos de arriba abajo, escuchando los gemidos intensificándose mientras él aumentaba el ritmo con que lo masturbaba, apretando delicadamente mientras bajaba y subía su mano por el miembro de Graham. Pasó de nuevo la lengua por el glande, y se lo metió entero en la boca, y enseguida sintió al moreno de cabellos ondulados hacer movimientos de vaivén en su boca, llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos de Killian. El moreno se masturbaba al mismo tiempo que se tragaba el miembro erecto del forastero, sus gemidos mezclándose en la habitación. El dueño del bar levantó la cabeza, sonriendo y cubrió el cuerpo del otro con el suyo, jadeando al sentir su miembro duro rozar el suyo y en un rápido movimiento, Killian colocó al muchacho boca abajo, fue distribuyendo besos y mordiscos por su espalda, descendiendo hasta su ano, pasó la lengua en su entrada, escuchando al muchacho gemir más alto ante esa acción. Continuó durante unos instantes y entonces volvió a besar y morder la espalda del muchacho, lo colocó a cuatro patas y se posicionó detrás de él, llevando su miembro hasta su entrada; lo penetró lentamente, soltando un gemido ronco mientras sentía cómo su miembro lo llenaba. Se quedó quieto unos instantes, dejando que el otro se acostumbrara y entonces comenzó a moverse en su interior, aumentando poco a poco el ritmo con que lo embestía, los gemidos de los dos resonaban por el cuarto, cuando finalmente alcanzo el clímax. Salió lentamente de dentro de él, y no tuvo tiempo de protestar al sentir a Graham atrayéndolo a sus brazos, besándolo intensamente mientras colocaba su miembro, penetrándolo también enseguida, embistiéndolo fuertemente, excitándose cada vez más al ver el placer y la tensión estampados en el rostro del otro. Alcanzó el gozo enseguida. Entonces, Killian salió del regazo del muchacho, dejando caer su cuerpo cansado a su lado en la cama. Sonrieron y se besaron, recomenzando de nuevo las caricias.


	8. Pesadillas

**8\. Pesadillas**

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, Regina salió de su cuarto para ir a desayunar, al pasar por delante del cuarto de Ruby, se topó con la muchacha saliendo de él en compañía de Zelena. La forastera solo arqueó la ceja hacia la hermana y la asistente, balanceando negativamente la cabeza. Siguió a las dos a la cocina, y allí se encontraron con Emma, Tinker, Mary y David ya a la mesa. La morena se dirigió hasta Emma, depositó un beso en medio de sus cabellos y se sentó a su lado, hecho que suscitó miradas inquisitivas de Ruby, Tinker y Zel, recibiendo solo una mirada por parte de la morena. El desayuno estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente, como siempre, con la mesa repleta; panes, bollos, jugos, leche fresca, tarta, frutas, y entre pedazo y pedazo de pastel, Emma acabó tomando la palabra.

«Ruby, la próxima vez, por favor, haz menos ruido durante la noche» dijo con una sonrisa divertida

«No sé de lo que estás hablando, Emma» respondió la asistente, llevándose el vaso de leche a la boca

«Ay querida, estoy seguro de que lo sabes. Todos lo sabemos» respondió David, divertido

«Si Ems no hubiera llegado tarde, habría escuchado mucho más» dijo Tinker divertida, haciendo que la asistente y la pelirroja se atragantasen con las bebidas.

«Hablando de eso, ¿dónde se metieron anoche las señoritas?» preguntó Mary, con un leve tono de preocupación en su voz

Regina sintió a la rubia ponerse rígida, sus hombros se tensaron levemente y pudo ver a la sheriff apretando el lateral de la silla

«Estábamos solo dando una vuelta. Yo necesitaba caminar un poco y le pedí a la señorita Swan que me acompañase, a fin de cuentas, conoce la ciudad mejor que nadie» Regina se adelantó, y tras acabar de hablar se llevó a la boca un pedazo de pastel.

Mary solo asintió y el foco de la conversación cambió, dejando a ambas más relajadas. La morena sabía que no había sido nada fácil para la otra tocar aquellas heridas y ella no quería que la muchacha tuviera que tocar el tema de nuevo. Al final del desayuno, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, y tras unos instantes, la morena escuchó golpes en su puerta, sorprendiéndose al ver a la rubia parada ahí. Se apartó un poco para dejar que la sheriff entrase, esta se quedó de pie delante de ella, el silencio dominando por unos instantes hasta que la rubia lo quebró

«¿Por qué hiciste eso en el desayuno?» preguntó acercándose a la morena

«Sé cómo es convivir con recuerdos como esos y sé que cualquier otra explicación podría haber traído más preguntas» respondió Regina desviando la mirada

«Gracias» ella se acercó más, cerrando el espacio entre ellas, llevando su mano al rostro de la morena

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, pero se giró inmediatamente, y capturó los labios de la morena en un beso calmo, llevando sus manos al rostro de la forastera y acariciando lentamente sus mejillas. Swan finalizó el beso mordiendo levemente el labio de la morena, sonriendo inmediatamente y esta vez sí salió del cuarto.

Regina se quedó parada en mitad del cuarto, mirando la puerta; una sonrisa se formó en sus labios e instintivamente se llevó la mano a la boca, acariciándolos, como si aún pudiera sentir los labios de la sheriff en los suyos. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente, y se fue a dar un baño.

Emma siguió su camino hacia la comisaria, donde estaría hasta el final de la mañana y después iría al Jolly Rogers a beber algo y relajarse. Recordó la noche anterior, la conversación mantenida con la morena, de las dos en la cocina, y después en el pasillo y cómo la forastera se había portado en el desayuno, solo para que ella no se perdiese en sus palabras.

 _ **En algún lugar en el camino entre Utah y Texas**_

Mal llevaba cabalgando casi diez horas, acercándose cada vez más a la ciudad de De la Vega, cerca de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Cora y Henry años atrás. Esa sería su penúltima parada antes de llegar definitivamente a la ciudad. Se dirigió al hostal que había en el camino, dejó su caballo con el responsable para que lo alimentara y descansara, y ella se fue a instalar. Tomó un relajante baño y enseguida bajó a comer. Consiguió alguna información más sobre Robin y también sobre sus aliados. Descubrió que así como ella, él estaba acercándose a la ciudad y podría llegar en cualquier momento, así que ella se dirigió al cuarto que había alquilado, trazó algunos planes y comprobó sus armas. Tenía que estar preparada para lo que fuera con lo que tuviera que lidiar al llegar allá. Tras revisar todo, se permitió descansar, quedándose dormida nada más tocar la cama.

 _ **De la Vega, Texas**_

 _Regina estaba corriendo por el bosque, siguiendo los gritos de socorro y las risas aterradoras, como si la persona estuviera siendo perseguida por un maníaco, el hombre incitaba a la persona a correr, riendo y diciendo que nadie escucharía sus pedidos de auxilio. La voz de él mezclada con los sonidos de las risas causaban escalofríos a Regina, pero ella sentía que no podía parar, que tenía que ayudar a esa persona. Sentía las ramas batiendo en su rostro y cuerpo, causando pequeños cortes y arañazos, sentía un dolor insoportable en sus pies y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza, corriendo bosque adentro. Tierra, piedras, ramas rotas…todo impactando directamente en sus pies y ni eso la hacía parar. Cuanto más corría, más la voz se distanciaba, causando en ella un pánico aún mayor, como si no fuera a poder alcanzarla para ayudarla. Cuando las voces cesaron, ella disminuyó el paso, atenta a cualquier ruido que pudiera venir del bosque o de los alrededores, intentando controlar su respiración mientras caminaba lentamente por un pequeño sendero, que ahora se daba cuenta, parecía haber sido hecho por alguien que era arrastrado. Esa constatación hizo que su sangre se helara. Cuando finalmente llegó al límite del bosque, delante de ella había un enorme granero, el granero de la hacienda de su padre. Las grandes puertas de madera estaban entreabiertas, una de ellas balanceándose al viento. Fue andando lentamente hasta entrar en él._

 _El granero estaba oscuro, el fuerte olor a grano, heno y otros productos de la cosecha del día invadieron la nariz de Regina, pero junto a esos olores, había también el olor de algo podrido, algo que ella no supo identificar. Miró alrededor y vio que, en algunas zonas, el heno y los productos de la cosecha habían sido revueltos, más adelante había una cuerda enrollada como una cobra, también había un horquilla de rastrillo, una hoz y una pala. Se detuvo y miró de nuevo alrededor, intentando escuchar cualquier ruido y entonces a lo lejos pudo escuchar a una mujer discutiendo con el tal hombre que había escuchado en el bosque._

 _«Jamás la tendrás. No eres digno de ella» la voz de la mujer estaba cargada de odio_

 _«Puedo garantizar que cuando acabe contigo, la tendré. ¡Por las buenas o por las malas!» el hombre respondió_

 _Enseguida escuchó el sonido de una bofetada, probablemente él le habría asestado una bofetada a la mujer por habérsele enfrentado. Regina cogió la hoz y caminó lo más silenciosamente posible por el granero, siguiendo el sonido de las voces, ellos continuaban discutiendo, y la voz del hombre cada vez más le producía escalofríos, como si él fuera le propio mal. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, agarrando el mango de la hoz. Podía sentir su pesada respiración, juraba que se podría escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, intentó controlarse, prácticamente aguantando la respiración. Sus pasos eran inciertos, sabía que no podía parar, que tenía que ayudar a quien fuera esa mujer y al mismo tiempo un miedo absurdo tomó cuenta de su cuerpo._

 _Cuando finalmente alcanzó a las voces, vio al hombre de pie, de espaldas a ella, estaba sin camisa, solo llevando unos pantalones de cuero y botas. Usaba un cinto del que colgaban una daga y una espada, cada arma a cada lado del cuerpo, y también una pistola en una cartuchera. Era bastante musculoso y en ese momento, Regina se preguntaba cómo podría enfrentársele, ya que era bastante más alto y más fuerte que ella. Enfrente de él, pudo notar que había una silla y en ella estaba la mujer con la que discutía. Probablemente amarrada._

 _Entonces él giró hacia un lado el rostro, como si prestara atención a su alrededor, como si pudiera sentir su presencia y en ese momento, Regina pensó que iba a desmayarse. Ella pudo ver la gran cicatriz en su mejilla y la sonrisa sádica, cruel. Ella sentía sus pies como si fueran de gelatina, de nuevo aquella sensación de no poder moverse, como si algo la retuviera ahí, solo para asistir las crueldades de aquel hombre. Como si él supiera que ella estaba ahí, llevó la mano hasta la daga, la sacó de su vaina, y se acercó lentamente a la mujer que tenía delante. Su cuerpo bloqueaba la visión y por eso ella no conseguía ver quién era la mujer, solo escuchó un gemido de dolor cuando él, probablemente, llevó su daga a su rostro, cortándola. Más quería moverse, más presa parecía en el mismo lugar, escuchando cada vez más alto la risa sádica del hombre mientras cortaba a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Cuando se cansó, se levantó, limpió la hoja de la daga en sus pantalones, y volvió a meterla en su vaina, prendida al cinto. Entonces llevó la mano hasta el arma, la cogió y comenzó a juguetear con ella._

 _«Ah, querida hermana…hoy voy a recuperar todo lo que me pertenece. ¡Voy a hacer contigo lo que debería haber hecho años atrás!» dijo riendo, inclinándose hacia ella._

 _En ese momento, Regina sintió como si su sangre hubiera sido drenada de su cuerpo. Si la persona que estaba sentada ahí con él, amarrada en aquella silla, era su hermana, entonces solo podría ser una persona. De nuevo el pánico se instaló en Regina, su cuerpo temblaba aún más, apretó sus manos alrededor del mango de la hoz, respirando hondo, intentando ordenar a su cuerpo que se moviera cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia un lado y atrás, apuntando el arma directamente en el pecho de la muchacha que estaba a su frente._

 _Sus ojos verdes encontraron los avellanas de Regina por un instante y sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, casi infantil, que raramente ofrecía. La morena vio que tenía diversos cortes y arañazos en el rostro y por el cuerpo, su rostro sucio de tierra, sangre y lágrimas, y aún así sonría a Regina como si estuviera viendo la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Susurró algo que la morena no consiguió entender y enseguida un disparó se escuchó._

«¡Emma! ¡No!» la morena se despertó sudada, su cabello pegado al rostro, su ropa de dormir completamente encharcada, su cuerpo temblaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Se levantó lo más silenciosamente posible, se cambió de ropa y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al de la rubia. Sabía que solo había sido una pesadilla, pero necesitaba comprobar que Emma estaba bien. Para su suerte, la puerta del cuarto de la sheriff estaba sin cerrar con llave. Abrió silenciosamente y entró, mirando a su alrededor y por un momento se permitió reír. Su cuarto estaba igual de desordenado que el de un niño. Se encaminó lentamente y en silencio hasta la cama de la rubia, y se sentó en el borde, permitiéndose acariciar los rizos rubios, apartándolos del rostro. Acarició el rostro de la rubia tan delicadamente que apenas llegaba a tocarla. Cuando hizo amago de levantarse, Emma se giró hacia ella, una sonrisa infantil en los labios, restregándose los ojos.

«¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?» su tono era preocupado

«Discúlpame. No quería despertarte. Lo siento mucho» respondió Regina enrojeciéndose

«Está bien» dijo Emma apoyándose en los codos y mirando a la morena «¿Pesadillas de nuevo?»

Regina solo asintió con la cabeza y enseguida sintió los brazos de Emma rodeándola. Ella no protestó. Estaba asustada. Tenía miedo. Solo se dejó abrazar por la rubia, recostándose en su pecho, sintiéndose protegida, como se sintió la otra noche en que Emma entró en su habitación cuando estaba en plena pesadilla. La rubia la atrajo más en sus brazos, hizo que apoya su cabeza en su pecho, depositó un beso en medio de sus cabellos, acariciándolos enseguida y así la morena se permitió relajar y se quedó dormida en poco tiempo.


	9. Breathe

**9\. Breathe**

Cuando Emma se despertó al día siguiente, Regina aún estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. La rubia acarició suavemente el rostro de la morena, depositando un beso en sus cabellos, permitiéndose sonreír como hacía mucho que no sonreía. No sabía definir muy bien lo que sentía cuando estaba con la morena, pero sabía que no era solo atracción. Había algo más, algo que jamás había sentido antes y eso la asustaba un poco. Sus ejemplos en relación a los sentimientos eran un poco confusos. Por más que llevará un tiempo viendo a sus tíos, y teniéndolos como ejemplo, las cosas que había presenciado en su infancia, aún la asustaban y la atormentaban. Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, acariciando el rostro de la morena y mirándola, notó que Regina se movía en sus brazos, sonriéndole instintivamente. La forastera la miró durante un momento, sonriendo y atrayendo a la rubia más cerca, depositando un piquito en sus labios.

«¿Quieres hablar sobre la pesadilla?» preguntó Emma en voz baja, acariciando los cabellos de la morena

Regina solo meneó la cabeza negativamente y hundió el rostro en el cuello de la rubia, permitiéndose inhalar el aroma a canela que ya formaba parte de la rubia. Pasaron un rato allí, conversando sobre cosas ligeras, diferente a la otra noche, cuando Emma le había contado a la forastera lo de sus padres, esa vez hablaron sobre buenos recuerdos de sus infancias.

* * *

Zelena estaba en el cuarto con Ruby, recostada sobre el pecho de la morena mientras la otra acariciaba sus cabellos. La pelirroja se giró, quedándose boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos, atrayendo la atención de la asistente de la sheriff.

«Ruby, yo…» Zelena hizo una pausa, respiró hondo y continuó «Creo que tenemos que parar con estos encuentros nocturnos»

«Pensé que te gustaban estos encuentros…» dijo Ruby mirando confusa a la pelirroja

«Y me gustan» miró a la morena que tenía delante, una sonrisa débil en sus labios «Pero tú tienes a Dorothy y no veo justo hacer esto con ella. Digo, tú le gustas…»

«Ella también me gusta a mí» respondió Ruby llevando la mano al rostro de Zelena, cogió su barbilla amablemente e hizo que la mirara de nuevo «Pero tú también me gustas. No sé explicar cómo o por qué, sencillamente ha sucedido. Sé que puede parecer canallada por mi parte, pero créelo, realmente no consigo dejaros a ninguna de las dos. Sé que puede parecer una locura, dado que tú llevas poco tiempo aquí y apenas nos conocemos, pero es la verdad»

Los ojos de Zelena brillaban mientras escuchaba a la asistente de la sheriff diciendo tales cosas. No creía que alguien pudiera fijarse así en ella, principalmente después de saber lo que casi había pasado cuando era más joven. Le había contado parte de su historia a la morena, dejando fuera la parte de que el hombre que había atentado contra su vida era el hermano de la rubia.

«Comprendo. Sin embargo, quizás Dorothy no sea tan comprensiva» dijo Zelena llevando su mano al rostro de la morena y acariciándola

«Voy a conversar con ella, lo prometo» dijo Ruby sonriéndole a la pelirroja «Ahora, dame un beso de buenos días»

 ** _Knott, Texas_**

Mal estaba haciendo su última parada antes de, finalmente, seguir hasta la pequeña ciudad De la Vega para encontrarse con los hermanos Mills. Había escuchado que Robin estaba a un día de ella y eso la preocupaba, sin embargo, por más que quisiera llegar cuanto antes, sabía que necesitaba darle un descanso a su caballo o nunca conseguiría llegar. Encontró una pequeña cueva en una ladera, con un pequeño bosque y consiguió también algunos alimentos. Tras alimentarse, el caballo siguió hasta la cueva, se echó y dejó que Mal también se recostara a su lado, manteniéndola caliente cerca de la pequeña hoguera.

 ** _Houston, Texas_**

Robin estaba sentado en el burdel, bebiendo otro vaso de whisky mientras observaba a algunos hombres bebiendo y jugando al póquer con algunas muchachas sentadas en sus regazos. Desde otra mesa, Arthur lo observaba distraídamente mientras conversaba con una de las muchachas y bebía su café. Vi al rubio acercarse a la mesa en que jugaban los hombres y pedir participar en el juego, enseñando una pequeña bolsa de monedas. El hombre más viejo se rascó su rala barba, analizando el peso de la bolsa y en seguida, comprobando su contenido; Arthur notó que el rubio tensaba ligeramente los hombros mientras el hombre analizaba el contenido, probablemente había monedas falsas dentro y si el hombre se enterara, sería un gran problema. Tras unos instantes el hombre permitió que el rubio se sentara con ellos y participara en el juego. Adoptó la técnica de hacer beber a los otros hombres, perdiendo así el foco del juego, ganando algunas rondas. Al final de cinco partidas y con muchas más monedas de las que tenía cuando comenzó a jugar, Robin se levantó, se despidió de los hombres y salió del burdel, encaminándose a donde estaba escondido junto con su madre.

«Prepárate, salimos en una hora» dijo mientras agarraba su barbilla, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos «No te preocupes, no le haré daño a tu amada hija…no mucho»

Rio y se fue al baño enseguida. Kathryn permaneció sentada durante unos minutos, mirando hacia el baño y rápidamente se levantó, salió del cuarto velozmente, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se detuvo en la puerta de la pequeña casa. Al mirar a la calle, vio al mismo hombre que había notado en la otra ciudad. No estaba segura si los estaba siguiendo, pero era mucha coincidencia que estuviera en las últimas tres ciudades en que habían estado. Agradeció mentalmente que Robin solo se fijara en mujeres y hombres de apariencia rica, ignorando las pequeñas señales. Kathryn hizo señales discretas al hombre y rodeó la casa, dirigiéndose a una pequeña valla que había ahí, y vio que el hombre se acercaba discretamente.

«No sé por qué nos está siguiendo» dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo antes de que él hablara «No tengo mucho tiempo, así que escúcheme. Tiene que llegar a De la Vega antes que nosotros y avisar a mi hija de que su hermano está de camino. Busque a Emma, ella es la sheriff de la ciudad. Avísela. Tiene que estar preparada para cuando él llegue»

Enseguida se marchó, entrando cautelosamente de nuevo en la casa, subió al cuarto y comenzó a preparar las bolsas de ella y de Robin, rezando para que ese hombre la ayudara. Cuando aceptó marcharse con el hijo, fue para que Emma estuviera segura, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo, él estaba planeando volver y decía que iba a conseguir lo que era de él por derecho, que la hermana se había quedado con todo lo que le pertenecía a él, incluso el cargo de sheriff. Kathryn temía por la vida de su hija y como no tenía fuerzas para impedirle que llegara hasta ella, por lo menos se las ingeniaría para avisarla. Solo rezaba para que Emma, un día, la perdonase, para tener la posibilidad de contarle la verdad a la muchacha.

 ** _De la Vega, Texas_**

 ** _Banco Central_**

Ruby entró en el pequeño banco de la ciudad, y se fue derecha al puesto donde estaba Dorothy. La morena de cabellos rizados la miró y señaló con la cabeza para que se pusiera a un lado, que ella se acercaría en un momento. Al llegar a ella, la asistente la abrazó y cuando quiso besarla, la otra desvió el rostro, dejando a Ruby momentáneamente confusa.

«Estás para acá y para allá con la herma de Mills y ahora vienes aquí, ¿quién te crees que soy?» dijo Dorothy agarrando las manos de la morena

«Doty, he venido a hablar contigo» dijo Ruby soltándose y acariciando el rostro de la más vieja

«¿Hablar de qué, Ruby? ¿De que ahora has encontrado una nueva diversión y yo ya no sirvo?» Dorothy tenía los ojos de un tono más claro que lo normal, consecuencia de las lágrimas que insistían en querer descender por su rostro.

«¡No!» Ruby se dio prisa en decir «Esa es la cuestión, Doty. No sé explicarlo, pero os necesito a las dos»

«Creo que no es el mejor lugar parea charlar sobre esto» Dorothy respondió mirando a la morena que tenía delante «Por favor, vete. En otro momento terminamos esta conversación»

La morena de cabellos rizados salió dejando a Ruby tras ella, sin esperar una respuesta de la otra. Después de algunos minutos, la asistente de la sheriff salió de ahí y se encaminó a la comisaría donde pasó el resto del día con Emma.

 ** _De la Vega, Texas-Madrugada_**

Robin aprovechó la caída de la noche y a altas horas entró en la pequeña ciudad por un camino inutilizado, garantizado así que no sería visto por nadie que le pudiera decir a Emma o a otra persona que estaba ahí. Fue en dirección a la casa donde se iba a quedar hasta que fuera el momento de mostrarse a su querida hermana. Kathryn miraba alrededor, intentando descubrir de quién podría ser aquella casa, pero no había nada que le indicase quién era el dueño. No había visto al muchacho por el camino y rezaba para que él hubiese llegado antes y conseguido avisar a Emma o a alguna otra persona que pudiera ayudarla.

«¡Finalmente! Ahora falta poco…» Robin hablaba mientras caminaba por la casa, se giró de repente hacia Kathryn «Ni pienses en intentar alguna tontería o acabo con tu querida hija delante de tus ojos. ¿Entendiste?»

Agarraba el mentón de la mujer tan fuerte que probablemente quedarían marcas en el sitio. Solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose aliviada cuando él la soltó. Robin agarró a la madre por el brazo y la arrastró al cuarto, tirándola dentro de cualquier manera y tirándole después la bolsa.

«Mañana temprano traeré comida para los dos, ahora te sugiero que duermas» dijo mientras cerraba con llave la puerta.

Robin se dirigió a la sala, encendió la chimenea y cogió la botella de whisky barato que había en la mesa de centro, tomando un trago directamente desde la botella. Se quedó bebiendo toda la noche, aguardando el regreso de la persona que le había conseguido la casa.

* * *

Emma estaba en la cocina devorando un pedazo de pastel de harina de maíz, acompañado de un gran vaso de leche cuando Regina entró en la estancia, mirando curiosa a la rubia. Swan la miró con una sonrisa casi infantil y eso hizo estremecer a la morena, era la misma sonrisa que había visto en la pesadilla de la otra noche. Balanceó la cabeza como si quisiera espantar ese pensamiento, y se acercó a la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

«Me gustaría saber cómo consigues comer tanto» dijo divertida Regina

«No es posible resistirse al pastel de harina de maíz de Mary» respondió Emma riendo

«Entiendo…» la forastera respondió acercándose a la rubia en el banco

Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de la rubia, acariciando levemente, rodeando cada trazo, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran por un instante, diciéndose a sí misma muchas veces lo linda que era Emma. No sabía decir por qué, pero no conseguía mantenerse lejos de la sheriff por mucho tiempo, y por más que intentara pensar en ello, lo encontraba todo una gran ironía del destino. No hablaron nada más, se quedaron ahí, solo mirándose una a la otra, perdidas en las esmeraldas y avellanas que parecían decir más que lo que cualquier palabra pudiera expresar.

Emma acercó su rostro al de la morena, tocó gentilmente su mejilla, colocó rápidamente un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja, acercó su rostro al de ella, rozó sus labios contra la cálida piel del rostro de Regina, sintiendo su corazón acelerar gradualmente. La forastera cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el toque de la sheriff, sintiendo cada célula de su cuerpo responder al de ella. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se volvió ligeramente entrecortada. Instintivamente llevó sus manos al rostro de la rubia, acarició y deslizó una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Emma, guiándola para que sus labios se encontraran en un leve roce. La morena mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Emma, arrancando de la otra una sonrisa en mitad del beso, profundizándolo enseguida, dejando que su lengua explorara la boca de la sheriff, mientras sentía a la rubia llevando una de sus manos a su nuca y otra a su cintura. Emma sintió su cuerpo arder de deseo por la morena, desde la primera vez que se habían visto quiso tocarla, besar cada centímetro de su piel, era un deseo que jamás había sentido por nadie, pero también era más que eso y eso la aterraba, pero quería ir más allá, quería tocar a la morena como no la había tocado hasta el momento. Dejando sus miedos e inseguridades de lado, Swan concluyó el beso con una mordida en el labio inferior de Regina y se levantó, extendiendo la mano hacia ella. La forastera la miró con la ceja alzada, pero nada dijo, solo aceptó la mano de la rubia y se levantó enseguida, subieron los pocos escalones que llevaban al pasillo de los cuartos, y rápidamente sintió los labios de la sheriff en los suyos de nuevo, sintió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que podría salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento, su pecho subía y bajaba desacompasadamente, un torbellino de sentimientos y pensamientos invadían su mente y su cuerpo en ese momento. Sabía que si continuaban con ese beso, las cosas podrían acabar mal, pero sencillamente no conseguía parar, quería tanto a la rubia que llegaba a doler, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de la sheriff en el suyo. Fueron andando por el pasillo sin quebrar el beso hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de la forastera, entraron enseguida y cerraron la puerta con el pie. Emma llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja de la blusa de Regina, tocando su piel por debajo del tejido, llevando sus manos a la espalda de la morena. Emma fue guiando a la forastera hasta la cama, distribuyendo besos y leves mordiscos por su mandíbula y cuello, retirando la blusa de la morena y tirándola en cualquier parte, haciendo lo mismo con la suya. Regina jadeó ante la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de la sheriff, sintiendo su cuerpo arder de deseo, sin tener tiempo de decir nada, pues enseguida Emma estaba besándola de nuevo, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de la morena y otra en su pecho, escuchándola gemir bajo en mitad del beso y sonriendo por eso. Swan descendió los besos de nuevo por su mandíbula y cuello, trazando un recorrido hasta llegar a sus voluptuosos pechos, pasando la lengua suavemente entre ellos, rodeándolos y sonriendo al ver a la morena intentando reprimir un gemido. Regina estaba ardiendo en deseo y al mismo tiempo muriendo de miedo ante lo que vendría. Nunca se había acostado con nadie antes y temía la reacción de la rubia cuando descubriera que era un poco diferente a la misma rubia. La forastera sencillamente no sabía qué hacer; su cuerpo gritaba de deseo mientras su mente le decía que parara mientras aún había tiempo, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que Swan la guiara hasta la cama, la recostara y enseguida sintió el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo. Gimió ante el contacto de sus pieles y rápidamente contuvo la respiración al sentir que Emma se tensaba sobre ella, mirándola confusa.

«¿Pero qué…?» la rubia abría y cerraba la boca, buscando las palabras, sus pensamientos parecían tan inconexos.

«Emma, discúlpame. Yo…debería habértelo contado antes» Regina sentía sus ojos arder con las lágrimas que intentaba reprimir.

«Yo pensé que…yo…que…» Emma dijo mirando a la morena, ahora encogida en la cama, abrazada a sus propias piernas.

La rubia se levantó, algo trastornada y salió inmediatamente, sin acordarse siquiera de recoger su camisa del suelo. Algunos minutos después de Emma haber salido, la morena se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla con llave. Después se metió en el baño, abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente cayera por su espalda, sintiendo finalmente las lágrimas resbalar por su rostro. No sabía qué pensar de la actitud de Emma. La rubia solo podría estar confusa como también podría no querer volver a mirarla a la cara. Regina creyó mejor esperar para conversar con la sheriff cuando estuviera más calmada, sabía que eso la había dejado confusa. Con los ojos cerrados permitió que sus recuerdos viajaran a los momentos que había tenido con la sheriff desde que había llegado y en cómo rápidamente la rubia se había apoderado de sus pensamientos.

 ** _De la Vega, Texas-Madrugada_**

Arthur se había escondido tras las palabras de Kathryn, manteniendo una distancia segura mientras seguía a Robin y a la rubia. Con la noche ya en su apogeo, llegaron a la pequeña ciudad de De la Vega, y él siguió atento al camino que el otro estaba haciendo, siempre manteniendo una distancia segura. Constató que probablemente pocas personas usaban, o ni siquiera conocían, aquel camino, ya que poseía una alta vegetación a ambos lados del sendero, procurando a cualquiera que entrara por ahí un buen camuflaje. Cuando Robin paró delante de una casa, Arthur se escondió con su caballo para que el otro no lo viera. Tras tener la certeza de que no iba a salir de la casa, y de que no había nadie en la calle, continuó su camino por las calles de la ciudad, intentando encontrar el local del que Merlín le había hablado la última vez que se comunicaron, tardó cerca de una hora. Aunque ya era bastante tarde, el local aún estaba abierto y era posible escuchar la música y el sonido de las risas forzadas que las muchachas ofrecían a los caballeros del salón. Arthur rodeó el local, llevó su caballo al pequeño establo que allí había y lo dejó en un box con agua y comida, y regresó a la entrada del establecimiento, yendo directamente a la barra donde Killian llenaba una copa más para algún cliente.

«Buenas noches, busco un sitio para quedarme mientras mi caballo descansa, ¿tendría un cuarto libre?» preguntó Arthur al moreno de ojos azules

«Está de suerte, compañero. Estamos a punto de cerrar» Killian respondió mirando de arriba abajo al hombre que tenía delante «Creo que tenemos un cuarto libre aún»

Killian salió de detrás de la barra y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por el moreno. Tras subir las escaleras, el muchacho condujo al forastero hasta el final del pasillo, le entregó una llave, y bajó enseguida. Arthur entró y miró a su alrededor, puso su bolsa en el suelo al lado de la cama. Necesitaba hablar con Merlín cuanto antes. Fue al baño, se echó un poco de agua en su rostro y salió enseguida, bajando al salón.

«Disculpe que lo moleste, pero, ¿acaso hay un hombre hospedado aquí que haya llegado unos días atrás?» preguntó Arthur mirando alrededor

«Bueno, últimamente la ciudad está bastante concurrida. Si pudiera ser más especifico…» Killian respondió distraídamente

«Llegó solo, tiene mi estatura más o menos, tal vez haya usado el nombre de Merlín» respondió el muchacho mientras mirada hacia el piso de arriba

«¡Ah sí! Llegó unos días atrás. Creo que ahora está durmiendo» el moreno de ojos azules respondió

«Tengo que hablar con él. Es urgente. ¿Me podría decir en qué habitación está?» Arthur intentaba mantener el tono de su voz lo más normal posible

«Su cuarto es el último del lado contrario al suyo» respondió Killian sirviendo una dosis de coñac a un hombre sentado en la barra

«Gracias, señor…» Arthur extendió la mano al muchacho de detrás de la barra

«Jones. Killian Jones» respondió él agarrando la mano del forastero.

«Arthur Pendragon. Y una vez más, gracias» respondió Arthur y subió enseguida, yendo en dirección al cuarto de su amigo.

Golpeó a la puerta algunas veces y esperó. Merlín abrió la puerta algo somnoliento, desorbitando los ojos en cuanto su mirada se posó en el muchacho que tenía delante. Si él estaba ahí, era señal de que Robin, probablemente, también estaba en la ciudad y las cosas podrían complicarse ahora. Se movió a un lado dando paso para que el otro entrase, cerrando la puerta enseguida. Arthur se sentó en la cama mientras Merlín prefirió quedarse de pie. Pendragon le contó lo ocurrido los últimos días y la conversación con Kathryn y se dio cuenta de que el amigo se había puesto tenso.

«A Regina no le va a gustar cuando se entere» dijo Merlín más para sí, casi en un susurro «Bueno, tengo que pensar qué vamos a hacer ahora. Ve a descansar, mañana será un día largo»

* * *

Killian cerró el Jolly poco después de la llegada del forastero, agradeciendo el silencio del local, subió a su cuarto y se encontró a Graham durmiendo en su cama.

Ingrid había salido poco antes de que el local cerrara y caminó apresuradamente por las calles de la ciudad, solo parándose al llegar a la puerta de una pequeña casa cuya pintura estaba descascarillándose por todos lados, y entró rápidamente.

«¡Ingrid!» Robin se levantó del sillón en que había estado bebiendo desde que había llegado. Caminó hasta la mujer, y pegó sus labios a los de ella sin delicadeza alguna «¡Cuánto tiempo!»


	10. La cascada

**10\. La cascada**

Emma entró en su cuarto y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado su camisa en el cuarto de la morena. Cerró los ojos suspirando hondamente, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquel día, en cómo se sintió al despertar con Regina en sus brazos, en cómo la morena la miraba cuando se la encontró en la cocina, en cómo le acarició el rostro, como si Emma fuera algo demasiado precioso, algo que estuviera tocando por primera vez, y en cómo sintió su cuerpo gritar por la forastera de una manera en la que jamás había gritado por nadie. En todo lo que sintió en el beso que se dieron en la cocina y después en cómo caminaron hasta el cuarto de la morena, sin romper el beso, en la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo de Regina, en cómo ella reaccionaba a cada toque de Emma en su cuerpo, los suspiros, los quedos gemidos que soltó y recordó que había sentido algo en Regina que la hizo tensarse. No entendía cómo o por qué.

Emma se insultaba internamente por haber reaccionado de aquella forma con la morena. Ni siquiera la había dejado que se explicara. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si realmente habría una explicación o si ella la quería. ¿Cómo sería posible? La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto y millones de preguntas venían a su mente además de lo que llevaba sintiendo desde que había puesto los ojos en la forastera por primera vez. Ella sabía que no era solo deseo, que era más que eso, pero, ¿qué podría hacer al respecto? ¿Y si ella fuera como su padre y hermano? Eso era algo que la atormentaba y por ese motivo se impedía a sí misma crear lazos más profundos aparte de los que tenía con sus tíos, Tinker y Ruby.

Hasta la llegada de Regina nunca había sentido, de hecho, que tenía que preocuparse con eso, no se interesaba por nadie en la ciudad, no hasta el punto de tener realmente miedo de que pudiera ser como su padre y hermano. Ella ya había estado con hombres y mujeres, le habían proporcionado buenos momentos, buena distracción, pero nunca ninguno le hizo sentir las cosas que le hacía sentir Regina. Que se le acelerara el corazón con un simple toque, que cada célula de su cuerpo clamara por la morena con un beso, el deseo de proteger, cuidar. Todo eso era nuevo para ella y la estaba aterrando. Temía que si se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, aunque aún confuso, pudiera acabar descubriendo que era como su padre o su hermano.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya el sol estaba entrando por su ventana. Entonces, se dirigió al baño, y dejó que el agua caliente relajase su cuerpo. Se puso el uniforme de sheriff: sus inseparables pantalones de cuero, las botas y la camisa de franela. Cogió su cartuchera, sus armas y su sombrero y descendió. Cogió sencillamente un trozo de tarta y salió inmediatamente, dejando a Mary y a David con las miradas confundidas.

«¿Qué le pasa?» preguntó el rubio mientras cogía la botella de leche que estaba encima de la encimera y la dejaba en la mesa.

«No tengo ni idea» respondió Mary mientras miraba curiosa la puerta por donde Emma se había ido «Ella nunca se pierde el desayuno…»

«Tranquila, querida, si es algo en que podamos ayudarla, vendrá a nosotros» respondió David dejándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa

Rápidamente, Tinker, Ruby y Zelena descendieron a desayunar y el asunto fue olvidado. Ruby se marchó a la comisaría, extrañándole el hecho de que ni Emma ni Regina hubieran estado presentes en el desayuno.

«¿Puedo saber por qué no estabas en el desayuno?» dijo Ruby mientras dejaba su sombrero en la punta de la mesa

«No tenía hambre» respondió la rubia mientras miraba unos papeles en su mesa

«Claro. Y yo soy Papá Noel» dijo Ruby revirando los ojos y acercándose a la mesa de la rubia, al llegar le alzó delicadamente el rostro «¡Joder, estás horrible!»

«Gracias, Rubs» respondió irónicamente

«Ems, ¿qué pasa?» preguntó la morena alzando de nuevo el rostro de la amiga

«Nada. Solo una noche mal dormida» respondió la sheriff levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

«Creo que la señorita Mills también ha tenido una noche mal dormida» dijo Ruby divertida, captando la atención de Emma «Tampoco apareció por el desayuno…»

Emma volvió a retomar su camino hacia la puerta. Se dirigió a las cuadras, cogió a Andromeda y cabalgó un rato. Necesitaba estar sola, aclarar un poco su mente.

* * *

Regina se despertó con los rayos del sol invadiendo su cuarto. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que esa noche realmente había sucedido, no había sido una ilusión o un sueño o algo parecido. Cogió la pieza de ropa que Emma había dejado en su cuarto al salir y se la llevó al rostro, inhalando el aroma de la rubia que estaba impregnado en la prenda. Un leve aroma a canela podía aún olerse. Con un suspiro la morena dobló la prenda y la dejó en el sillón, en la esquina del cuarto. Fue al baño donde hizo su higiene matinal y bajó después. Al llegar a la cocina, Tinker estaba sentada en la mesa conversando con Mary mientras comía un trozo de tarta.

«¡Regina!» Tinker sonrió y se levantó enseguida yendo hacia la morena y arrastrándola hacia la mesa «¡Ven a desayunar conmigo!»

«Gracias, Tinker» Regina se sentó al lado de la pequeña rubia y enseguida Mary trajo otra botella de leche a la mesa, y se sentó con las dos.

Entablaron una amena conversación, lo que hizo que Regina se olvidara por unos instantes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Al terminar de desayunar, se levantó y les dijo a las mujeres que iba a ir al Jolly Rogers, pues necesitaba hablar con un amigo. Al llegar al establecimiento, saludó a Killian y meneó negativamente la cabeza, sin poder evitar contener una sonrisa, al ver a su hermano sentado al otro lado de la barra, conversando con el muchacho de ojos azules. Hizo su camino hasta el cuarto de Merlín y llamó algunas veces a la puerta, esperando que abriese.

«¡Regina! Entra, por favor» dijo el moreno dejándole espacio para que entrara en la habitación «¡Estaba por ir a buscarte!»

Al entrar en el cuarto, se encontró con otra figura, un muchacho de cabellos casi por los hombros, una barba bien arreglada, y con pose de hombre importante. Podría confundirse fácilmente con un hombre de posibles.

«¡Regina, querida!» dijo Arthur levantándose y caminando hacia la morena «¡Qué alegría verte!»

«No sé si puedo decir lo mismo, a fin de cuentas, si estás aquí es que el hombre a quien busco también está» respondió ella arqueando una ceja

«Dulce como siempre» respondió Merlín riendo «Siéntate, Regina, Arthur tiene información interesante para ti»

«Espero que sí, en caso contrario te voy a dar una patada en culo tan fuerte que volverás a tu ciudad volando» dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

«Tienes razón sobre el motivo por el que estoy aquí» dijo tocando la barba «El hombre que buscas también está aquí. Llegó esta madrugada, así como yo. Hice como Merlín me pidió y lo seguí a todos lados. Es astuto, no es muy inteligente, pero es astuto. Observa a los hombres en los salones y espera a que estén borrachos o lo suficientemente entretenidos con las muchachas para robarles. Y hay otra cosa…» Arthur hizo una pausa, tomando aliento para continuar «Ayer, antes de partir hacia acá, mientras lo observaba y lo seguí hasta el sitio donde se estaba escondiendo, una mujer que siempre está con él, se acercó a mí. Dijo que era su madre. Me pidió que buscara a la sheriff y le avisara de que su hermano estaba de camino para que ella pudiera estar preparada cuando él llegara»

Los dos hombres notaron cómo el cuerpo de la morena se tensó ligeramente ante la última información dada por Arthur. Regina se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto, intentando decidir si le contaría o no a Emma eso. Si le daría el recado de su madre o no. Mientras pensaba sobre eso, otra cosa le vino a la mente y con ella la duda de si la rubia iba a querer hablar con ella de nuevo. Al final, decidió que sería mejor caminar un poco para pensar en todo eso y entonces decidiría qué hacer. Cogió su sombrero y salió, siguiendo un rumbo concreto por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

Emma cabalgó hasta la cascada en que ella y Regina se habían besado por primera vez. Se quitó las botas y metió los pies en el agua, quejándose sola por estar helada. Se quitó también el sombrero y lo dejó junto a las botas, se abrió los botones de su camisa y se dobló las mangas hasta la altura de los codos. Cerró los ojos, inclinando su cabeza para aprovechar mejor el sol que ahora estaba brillando plenamente en el cielo, y dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran, recordando el día en que se había encontrado con Regina allí, de cómo ellas se habían caído al agua y acabaron besándose y en cómo no conseguía sacar a la morena de sus pensamientos ni siquiera después de la pasada noche. Mientras sus pensamientos iban desde su infancia hasta los días recientes, escuchó un ruido en los arbustos que rodeaban la cascada. Se llevó las manos a la cartuchera y cogió una de sus armas. Miró alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía el ruido. Emma se levantó lentamente, procurando no hacer ningún sonido y caminó hasta el sitio donde de nuevo escuchó el sonido. Con el arma empuñada en una de sus manos, mientras la otra apartaba el follaje del camino

«¡Jesús!» exclamó Emma bajando el arma

«Discúlpame, Emma, no quise asustarte» respondió Regina dando un paso hacia atrás

«Todo bien, Regina» dijo la sheriff mientras volvía a enfundar el arma en su cartuchera «Soy yo la que tengo que disculparme»

«Está bien, Emma» respondió la forastera girándose para macharse

«¡Espera!» Emma la agarró delicadamente del brazo, haciendo que se girara hacia ella «Discúlpame, de verdad»

Regina la miraba con una ceja arqueada, no estaba segura de a qué se refería la sheriff, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de preguntar. Dudó unos segundos, aún sintiendo la mano de Emma en su brazo y se permitió sonreír.

«Todo bien, Emma» repitió Regina

«¿Podemos conversar?» la rubia tenía un tono incierto en la voz

Regina solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Emma hasta donde ella estaba sentada momentos atrás. Se quedó quieta, esperando que la rubia se pronunciase. Su postura recta, las piernas cruzadas, las manos cerradas en un puño denunciaban que estaba tensa. Miró a Emma y sonrió, al ver a la rubia relajarse aunque imperceptiblemente.

«Sobre la noche pasada…» Emma fue interrumpida por Regina

«No Emma, no me debes disculpas» dijo la morena tomando aliento antes de continuar «Debería habértelo contado antes. Solo que no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos. Yo…»

«No. Regina, mira, estoy de acuerdo, deberías habérmelo contado, pero eso no me daba el derecho a haberme marchado de tu cuarto de aquella manera, sin al menos escucharte. Disculpa» Emma habló ruborizándose, sus ojos presos en los de la morena.

«Puedes preguntar, Emma. Sé que tienes dudas al respecto y estoy dispuesta a responderlas» dijo la forastera sonriéndole a la sheriff

«¿De verdad?» la rubia tenía un tono de curiosidad e inseguridad en su voz, pero sonrió al ver a Regina afirmando con la cabeza y sonriendo «Yo…es…ah…¿naciste así?»

Regina la miró divertida, a pesar de ser un asunto delicado, ver a Emma de aquella manera, toda avergonzada, enrojecida y hasta algo tímida, era algo nuevo para ella.

«¡Idiota!» Emma se reprendió, golpeándose con la mano la frente «Pues claro que naciste así. ¿Qué pensabas que sería? ¿Magia?»

Regina no pudo evitar una risa ante tal escena, lo que atrajo la atención de la rubia hacia ella de nuevo.

«Sí, Emma. Nací así y no, no sé lo que lo causa, cómo o por qué» respondió Regina serena

«¿Y cómo lo descubriste…digo, cuándo lo descubriste?» preguntó Emma aún sonrojada

«Lo descubrí cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a formarse mejor. Al tener una hermana y un hermano mayores y compartir un cuarto con Zelena, ya la había visto sin ropa, sabía cómo era su cuerpo y me di cuenta de que el mío era diferente, a pesar de que siempre me he sentido y me he visto como mujer» respondió Regina sonrojándose levemente «Mis padres lo sabían, está claro, pero nunca lo habían comentado. Hoy creo que no sabían cómo hablar del asunto»

«¿Y conoces a otras personas…?» Emma no sabía qué palabra usar, y tuvo miedo de ofender a la morena, prefirió dejar la frase incompleta

«En realidad no» respondió Regina mientras se quitaba las botas y metía los pies en el agua «Entiende, nunca salí de la hacienda, por lo menos no hasta tener edad suficiente para eso. Y aún así siempre busqué mantener eso en secreto. No es algo que las personas acepten fácilmente y creo que si hubiera más personas como yo, por su propio bien preferirán mantenerlo en secreto»

Emma sintió un cierto pesar en la voz de la morena y eso la hizo sentirse mal, recordando que probablemente había hecho sentirse muy mal a la morena la noche pasada. Se sentó algo más cerca de la morena, dejó que sus manos se tocarán sobre la piedra húmeda al borde del lago de la cascada.

«¿Y cómo era cuando conocías a alguien? Alguna muchacha o muchacho…» Emma preguntó desviando la mirada por primera vez

«Digamos que nunca he ido más allá de unos besos por aquí y por allá» respondió Regina sonrojada y sonrojándose aún más al ver la mirada ligeramente sorprendida de Swan «Comprende, sencillamente no podía conocer a una chica o chico y arriesgarme a ir más allá. No sabía lo que podía suceder. No quería ser el motivo de comentarios en la ciudad y traer problemas a mi familia por esa causa»

«Pero conmigo fuiste…» puntualizó Emma

«Sí, fui» Regina respiró pesadamente

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma alzando despacio el rostro de la morena hacia ella

«¿Disculpa?» Regina la miraba con curiosidad

«¿Por qué conmigo te arriesgaste? ¿Qué me hace diferente a las demás personas?» Emma sentía curiosidad por eso, y se sentía especial

«No lo sé, Emma» Regina respondió sincera «Pero contigo es diferente. Es como si no pudiera evitarlo. Es nuevo para mí»

«Comprendo» Emma respondió con sus ojos presos en los de la morena «De cierto modo también es nuevo para mí. Quiero decir, despiertas cosas en mí que nadie jamás despertó antes, es como si sencillamente no pudiera mantenerme apartada»

Regina desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida ante tal afirmación, imaginaba que después de la noche pasada y después de esa conversación, Emma sencillamente se apartaría. Pero al decir eso, una chispa de esperanza surgió en la morena. Se quedaron ahí un rato más, en silencio, solo disfrutando de la mutua compañía, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran por ahí. Regina recordó lo que Arthur le había dicho con anterioridad y creyó mejor no comentarle nada a la rubia por ahora. Haría lo que pudiera por mantenerla segura. Al caer la tarde, volvieron a la ciudad, cada una se fue a su cuarto a tomar un baño y bajaron a cenar.

 ** _Centro de la ciudad, altas horas de la noche_**

Robin andaba por el centro de la pequeña ciudad, ligeramente borracho, viendo los cambios sucedidos en los últimos años cuando se acercó al Jolly Rogers. El local estaba cerrado, solo unos hombres muy borrachos aún estaban en las cercanías, sin prestarle atención al rubio. Él rodeó el local, buscando la entrada de atrás, por donde él y su padre solían entrar después del trabajo para divertirse con las chicas. Divisó dos figuras que enseguida identificó como hombres. Se estaban besando intensamente, y eso hizo que la sangre del rubio ardiera. Robin se acercó, y le dio un puñetazo a uno de los hombres, tirándolo al suelo. Enseguida se giró hacia el otro, y también lo golpeó aprovechando el estado de asombro en que se había quedado debido a lo que acababa de pasar. Al mirar al primero que había tirado, se dio cuenta de que era Killian Jones.

«¡Solo podía ser el hijo del viejo Adam Jones! Siempre le dije que te dejaba demasiado suelto en medio de las chicas» dijo Robin mientras propinaba algunas patadas al chico, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse.

Graham estaba caído en el suelo, algo mareado debido a la fuerza usada por Robin en el puñetazo que le había dado. Intentaba ponerse en pie para ayudar a Killian, pero en ese momento sintió el pie de Robin dándole una patada en el estómago, casi haciéndole perder la respiración. Enseguida, el rubio se giró de nuevo hacia el dueño del local y cuando estaba a punto de darle otra patada, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo derribó al suelo enseguida.

Sin tener tiempo a levantarse, sintió otro golpe, esta vez en su espalda y después otro en sus costillas. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero sintió un puñetazo tan fuerte como los suyos acertándole en la mandíbula, levantándolo del suelo. Notó el gusto metálico en su boca, mezclado con tierra y se giró para mirar a la persona que lo estaba atacando. Solo pudo ver que era una mujer; ella agarraba un palo en sus manos, pero no consiguió ver su rostro pues llevaba un paño que le tapaba parte de él. Ella se acercó a él, tirando de sus cabellos sin delicadeza alguna, empujando su rostro contra el suelo, y se agachó a su lado.

«Podría acabar contigo aquí mismo, pero esa tarea no es mía» dijo Mal mientras agarraba al rubio por los pelos con el rostro aún prensado contra el suelo «Te sugiero que te vayas a casa o donde quiera que estés y dejes a los muchachos en paz»

Robin la miró con odio, jurando en silencio que eso no se quedaría así, pero creyó mejor no abusar de su suerte de momento. Estaba borracho y no mandaba muy bien en sus sentidos, muchos menos después de las agresiones. Se levantó y se fue tambaleándose. La mujer se acercó a los dos muchachos, los ayudó a levantarse y los miró rápidamente para ver si alguno se había roto algo, que para suerte de ellos no era así . Le agradecieron a la mujer la ayuda y Killian la invitó a pasar, al menos, esa noche en uno de los cuartos del Jolly Rogers, oferta que fue inmediatamente aceptada por la rubia. Llevaron su caballo a las cuadras y volvieron en seguida. Usaron una entrada que daba a la cocina y llevaba hasta el salón. Ella se ofreció a curar las heridas de los muchachos y tras hacerlo, Killian la llevó a un cuarto libre del piso de arriba. Mal tiró sus bolsas a un lado del cuarto, fue al baño enseguida a dejar que el agua caliente relajase su cuerpo, y cayó en la cama inmediatamente después.


	11. Love is sacrifice

**11\. Love is sacrifice**

Algunos días habían pasado desde la conversación entre Emma y Regina en la cascada y la morena decidió que no le contaría a Emma que su hermano estaba en la ciudad a menos que fuera realmente necesario, hasta ese momento ella se encargaría de mantener a la rubia a salvo de él. Se había enterado del incidente con su hermano y Killian y en su interior sabía exactamente quién había causado aquello, pero como los chicos dijeron que no habían conseguido ver el rostro del agresor, decidió esperar el momento preciso y cogería al hermano solo para hablar del tema. Regina estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando se encontró a Emma en el pasillo. La rubia abrió una sonrisa al ver a la forastera, caminó hacia ella, la abrazó y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios. Bajaron juntas a desayunar, encontrándose con Mary, David y Tinker en la cocina.

«¡Buenos días familia!» dijo Emma sonriendo y acercándose a los tíos para darle un beso a cada uno, sentándose después al lado de la prima.

«Parece que alguien se ha despertado hoy de buen humor» dijo David en tono guasón

«Siempre estoy de buen humor, tío. Son las personas que a veces no saben apreciarlo» respondió Emma riendo mientras cogía un trozo de pan dulce.

«Y con hambre también» dijo Mary riendo ante la cara de la rubia al escuchar tal afirmación

«¿Alguien ha visto a Ruby?» preguntó Emma mientras tomaba un buche de leche

«Salió temprano, dijo que iba a adelantar unas cosas en la comisaría» respondió David, rascándose el mentón con expresión de duda.

El desayunó transcurrió entre conversaciones ligeras y relajadas, risas de todos y algunas bromas sobre el apetito de la rubia.

* * *

Robin andaba de un lado a otro de la sala de la casa de Ingrid, irritado pues el dinero que la rubia le había dado no era suficiente para hacer lo que deseaba. Aún tenía algunos hematomas en el rostro y en la espalda, resultado de los golpes que se había llevado el día en que había atacado a Killian y Graham. Caminó hacia la mujer que estaba sentada en el sillón, tomándose otro vaso de whisky barato y la cogió sin delicadeza por el mentón haciendo que mirara hacia él.

«Espero que el banco esté de la manera en que me has dicho o pagarás las consecuencias» dijo Robin clavando las uñas en el maxilar de la mujer

«Ya te lo he dicho. Hoy es un buen día para que asaltes aquel antro» dijo Ingrid apartando de ella la mano del rubio «Coge a la muchacha como rehén y todo saldrá bien»

«Así lo espero» dijo él apartándose y cogiendo un vaso de la mesa de centro, llenándolo de whisky y tragándoselo de un solo trago «Y mi adorada hermana, ¿cómo está?»

«Tu adorada hermana ya no me busca más» dijo Ingrid amarga «Ahora anda con aquella forastera para arriba y para abajo y parece que me ha olvidado»

«¿Y la tal forastera es bonita?» preguntó Robin malicioso

«¿Tiene alguna importancia?» Ingrid se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, encarándolo

«Claro que la tiene. Si es bonita, haré que mi hermana se enteré de que se la robaré» respondió Robin presuntuoso

«Si fuera tú, ahora me preocuparía por el banco. Deja a esa forastera para después» respondió Ingrid sirviéndole un trago largo en el vaso.

* * *

Dorothy estaba evitando a Ruby desde el día en que la morena la había buscado para hablarle de ellas y la nueva forastera. El pensamiento de compartir a Ruby con otra persona la incomodaba, pero no tener a la morena la incomodaba aún más y no sabía qué hacer. Era verdad que no se había molestado en conocer a la pelirroja, siempre supo que ella y Ruby no tenían nada serio, nunca habían conversado sobre sentimientos o sobre firmar un compromiso y que en cualquier momento eso podría suceder, pero había pasado, y no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación. Se preparó para el trabajo y siguió hacia el banco. Hoy era día de pagos y el local estaría lleno, así que cuanto antes llegara, más temprano terminaría el turno.

Al llegar el banco, Gold le pidió que diera prioridad al pago a los dueños de comercios y después a los demás. Ella asintió y se fue a su puesto, organizando el sitio mientras los primeros clientes entraban. Casi al final del horario, un hombre entró en el establecimiento, vistiendo unos pantalones de cuero oscuro y una capa que le llegaba hasta los pies y con una capucha que le cubría casi el rostro entero y en la parte de la boca lleva un pañuelo amarrado. Se acercó rápidamente al puesto donde estaba Dorothy, y apretó el revólver en la espalda de la morena.

«Si haces lo que te diga, quizás te deje ir con vida»

Dorothy asintió y miró alrededor pensando en algo que pudiera hacer para impedir que el hombre se saliera con sus planes. No había nada a su alcance es ese momento y Gold estaba en la sala de atrás, donde estaba guardando los recibos de los pagos realizados en el día. Cuando el hombre volvió a la parte de delante y vio la escena, cogió su bastón y comenzó a pegarle en las costillas al ladrón como pudo, pero acabó perdiendo el equilibrio y se cayó. Robin lo miró furioso y le propinó una patada en las costillas y otra en su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente. Dorothy aprovechó la distracción del rubio y cogió el bastón de Gold, y le dio un nuevo golpe al ladrón, esta vez un poco más fuerte. El rubio se curvó un poco por el dolor, apretando la mandíbula, pero enseguida se incorporó y disparó sin ni siquiera mirar, alcanzando la pierna de la morena. Avanzó hacia la mujer que retrocedió algunos pasos, aún con el bastón en la mano, usándolo ahora de apoyo a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Al ver al ladrón acercarse, no dudó e intentó darle de nuevo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por superar el dolor y mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo el hombre fue más rápido y agarró el brazo de la mujer, apretándole fuerte e impidiéndole que continuara atacándolo. Él hizo un movimiento rápido que la desarmó, y enseguida le asestó un golpe con la cañón del revólver, dejándola inconsciente, al igual que Gold. Cogió un poco de dinero que aún quedaba en la caja y se fue, dejando a los dos atrás.

* * *

Ruby pasó el día perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando las palabras que la pelirroja había dicho unas mañanas atrás y también en las palabras de Dorothy el día en que la había buscado en el banco para conversar. Sin aguantar más, cogió su caballo y salió en dirección al banco. Al llegar le extrañó encontrarse con las puertas abiertas. Desmontó de Amarok sin preocuparse por amarrarlo para que no se marchara y corrió adentro, mirando a su alrededor. Se desesperó al ver a la morena inconsciente al lado de Gold. Al acercarse, notó que había una mancha de sangre en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que provenía de Dorothy, levantó el vestido de la morena de cabellos rizados y respiró aliviada al constatar que la bala solo la había rozado y no era nada grave. Cogió a la morena con cuidado y colocó su cabeza en su regazo, dejando caer algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro mientras acariciaba a la otra.

«Vamos, mi amor, despierta» decía Ruby mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el rostro de la mujer «Necesito sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que despiertes para eso»

Poco a poco, la mayor comenzó a presentar señales de que estaba despertando, poniendo una cara de dolor, llevándose la mano a la zona en la que había sido golpeada. Al mirar a Ruby, la muchacha estampó una sonrisa en su rostro y se curvó para besarla.

* * *

Robin salió del banco satisfecho con la cuantía conseguida, aunque no era todo lo que necesitaba, ayudaría en sus planes. Se dirigió a la casa de Ingrid donde estaba escondido y guardó el dinero allí, en su cuarto, debajo de una tabla suelta cerca de la cama. Separó un poco de dinero para más tarde y se fue al baño. Abrió el agua de la ducha y dejó sus ropas por el suelo, dejando que el agua mojara sus cabellos mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surgía en su rostro al pensar en el próximo paso de sus planes. Al salir del baño, se encaminó al cuarto donde mantenía a Kathryn. Le llevó la comida y le avisó que iba a salir, pero que ni se le ocurriera hacer ninguna tontería, pues la casa estaba siendo vigilada.

Entonces, él se dirigió al Sherwood, un bar con dudosa reputación que quedaba al norte de la ciudad. Allí pidió un trago de whisky y se sentó, observando el local, algunos hombres estaban borrachos lo suficiente para no encontrar el camino a casa, otros, hasta el punto de que su presunción los cegaban y otros estaban más ocupados con las muchachas que los entretenían. Tras algunos tragos, Robin se acercó a una mesa donde algunos hombres jugaban al póquer y pidió participar, sentándose enseguida con ellos.

* * *

Cuando Dorothy y Gold despertaron, Ruby colocó a la morena en su caballo con ayuda de Gold e indicó al hombre que fuera a la comisaría a comentar lo sucedido. Él asintió y cerró el banco, y se dirigió enseguida a casa, mientras la morena partía rápidamente en dirección contraria, llegando al hostal en pocos minutos. Cuando pararon frente al hostal, Emma y Regina estaban llegando juntas y Ruby les pidió ayuda para bajar a Dorothy y llevarla adentro.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Emma mirando la herida en la pierna de la mujer «Gina, por favor, pídele a Archie que lleve a Amarok al establo» le dio un beso en la cabeza a la morena y se giró hacia Ruby de nuevo.

«Por lo que parece ha sido un intento de asalto al banco, probablemente aquellos hombres que frecuentan de nuevo el Sherwood» dijo Ruby poniendo cara de disgusto.

«Más tarde voy para allá, a ver si descubro algo. Esos hombres son lo bastante tontos para vanagloriarse de cosas así» dijo Emma poniéndose seria, ayudando a Ruby a acomodar a Ruby en el sillón, atrayendo la atención de David que estaba tras el mostrador.

«Ems, ten cuidado, sabes que a aquellos hombres no les importa casi nada» Ruby la alertó, mientras iba en busca de los cosas para curar la pierna de la morena.

«Dorothy, ¿conseguiste ver el rostro del hombre que ha intentado asaltar el banco?» preguntó Emma mientras levantaba delicadamente el vestido de la mujer

«No, Emma. Disculpa» respondió ella sonrojándose levemente

«No hay problema. Descubriré quién ha sido» la rubia se giró hacia David que estaba cerca de la chimenea «Tío, ¿puedes traer una palangana con agua templada, por favor?»

Ruby se acercó con unos paños en sus manos, una pomada y un líquido para limpiar la herida. Cogió la pierna de la morena de cabellos rizados y la colocó encima de sus muslos. Enseguida David trajo la palangana con agua y la puso al lado de la sobrina, apartándose para que pudiera curar la pierna de la morena. Tras finalizar la cura, Emma se levantó y se acercó a Regina que estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando con expresión aprensiva.

«Pareces más asustada que yo con lo que ha pasado» Emma abrazó a la morena atrayéndola hacia ella «¿Qué ocurre?»

«Nada, solo estoy preocupada por la señorita Gale» respondió Regina correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia.

Emma nada dijo, solo cogió la mano de la morena y la condujo a la cocina, encontrándose allí con Mary y Tinker que estaban preparando la cena, a quienes dejó un beso en la cabeza. Hurgó en las sartenes, probando algo de aquí, algo de allí, riéndose de la tía al reprenderla por hacer esto, y enseguida se encaminó hacia el cuarto. Tras la cena, la sheriff cogió su cartuchera, su sombrero, su abrigo y se dirigió al establo. Se montó en Andromeda y partió en silencio.

* * *

Robin estaba en el bar desde el comienzo de la noche, bebiendo y jugando, y aprovechándose del estado de embriaguez de los otros hombres les robaba más dinero de lo que estaba siendo apostado, haciendo trampas en cada partida.

«¡Parece que hoy la suerte está a mi favor!» dijo sonriendo al ganar otra partida de póquer, arrancando suspiros aburridos de los hombres de la mesa.

«Suerte del principiante, muchacho» uno de los hombres de la mesa dijo, tragándose de un trago un vaso de cerveza

En ese momento, la sheriff entró discretamente en el local, intentando no llamar la atención sobre ella, caminó entre las mesas y cuando vio un movimiento abrupto en una de ellas, se acercó cautelosamente para no ser notada.

«¡Escucha tú, viejo baboso!» dijo Robin cogiendo al hombre por el cuello de la camisa «No soy un principiante. El asalto al banco del que escucharon hablar esta mañana fue obra mía» empujó al hombre otra vez hacia la silla y se levantó sonriendo, abriendo los brazos y girándose hacia los otros clientes del bar «¡Quien se quiera juntar a mí, tengo grandes planes para esta ciudad! ¡Y para mi adorada hermana!»

Emma sintió sus piernas temblar, su sangre evaporarse y cada pelo de su cuerpo encresparse al ver al hombre que estaba hablando. Estaba más viejo, llevaba barba rala, los cabellos un poco más oscuros de unos años atrás, pero aún el mismo porte, el mismo tono de voz presuntuoso…

«Robin…» dijo Emma en un susurro y se giro para salir del local, chocando con algunos hombres que estaban de pie escuchando el discurso del rubio.

Cogió a Andromeda y salió de allí disparada, corriendo sin rumbo por la ciudad, un torbellino de pensamientos mezclándose en su mente. Su hermano estaba en la ciudad, había herido a Dorothy y ahora vendría tras ella. Su miedo no era ese, sino que usara a las personas que amaba para hacerle daño, pues era así como él y su padre siempre habían sido. Usaban a las personas queridas para infringirle sufrimiento a alguien.

* * *

Ruby había llevado a Dorothy al cuarto con la ayuda de David y de Regina, y la acomodó en su cama, sentándose después al lado de la morena. Llevó la mano al rostro de la mayor, acariciándoselo y sonriendo cuando la otra no retrocedió ante su toque.

«Tuve tanto miedo cuando llegué al banco y te vi desmayada y la sangre al tu alrededor» la asistente dijo dejando caer algunas lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro «Creí que…yo…»

«Shh…» Dorothy llevó su dedo índice al los labios de la morena, callándola «Escúchame. Por favor. He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en nuestro último encuentro, y lo que ha pasado hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti. Cuando vi aquel hombre entrando en el banco, sabía que algo malo pasaría. Mi único pensamiento eras tú. Cuando él se acercó a mí con el revólver y lo presionó contra mis costillas, pensé que no dudaría en matarme, pero cuando Gold lo atacó y eso lo distrajo, vi la oportunidad y la aproveché. Entonces, me disparó y solo recé para que su puntería fuera peor que la tuya» rio débilmente, agarrando delicadamente el rostro de la morena «Prefiero aprender a convivir con otra persona entre nosotras que tener que estar sin ti. Sin tu sonrisa, tus bromas, tu buen humor. Además, creo que quizás la pelirroja merezca una oportunidad, a fin de cuentas, no una cualquiera puede capturarte de esa manera»

Ruby rio en mitad de las lágrimas y se tiró a los brazos de la mayor, olvidándose de su herida en la pierna, saltando al escuchar a la otra gruñir de dolor.

«No podría perderte. No soportaría perderte. Y realmente no sé lo que tiene esa pelirroja, debe ser algo de familia, ya que Emma estaba perdidita por Regina y Killian por Graham, pero no sé estar sin ti. No sé si esto va a funcionar o cómo va a funcionar, pero las necesito a las dos en mi vida» dijo Ruby besando con pasión a la morena de cabellos rizados. Un beso cargado de cariño, nostalgia, miedo «Te amo, Doty»

Ruby la atrajo para otro beso, abrazándola torpemente por culpa de la herida en la pierna, sonriendo, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer.

* * *

Emma llegó al hostal bastante entrada la noche, el rostro húmedo, marcado por las lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Dejó a Andromeda en el establo y entró silenciosamente en el hostal por la puerta de la cocina, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, agradeciendo que, aparentemente, todos estuvieran dormidos. La sheriff se fue derecha al baño, dejando sus ropas por el camino, y abrió la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajase su cuerpo, al menos un poco. Tras el baño, pasó al cuarto, sin preocuparse por ponerse algo, solo se echó y se tapó con el edredón, los pensamientos invadiendo su mente sin permiso.

 _Emma estaba andando por la ciudad y cuando se dio cuenta estaba parada delante de su antigua casa, mirando el sitio todo apagado, las paredes descascarilladas, aquí y allá, los juguetes aún esparcidos por el porche…Caminó lentamente hasta el banco que allí había, se sentó y miró todo a su alrededor. Emma miró hacia el cielo y la luna brillaba intensamente, como el día en que estuvo ahí con Regina. Una sonrisa se formó involuntariamente en su rostro, recordando los momentos que había tenido con la morena y un alivio la invadió pensando que la morena estaba bien lejos de ella. Era mejor así, se decía. Si no sabe lo que siento por ella, no se acercará a ella, pensó, ahora ya no estaba sonriendo. Tras algunos minutos en silencio, perdida en pensamientos, escuchó una carcajada que hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo se encrespase. No podía ser. Él estaba muerto. Su padre había muerto años atrás en aquel precipicio. Y entonces otra carcajada se juntó a la primera, dejándola en alerta. Emma giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, aguantando la respiración, intentando descubrir de dónde venían los sonidos. Otros sonidos se escucharon, esta vez era el sonido de algo siendo golpeado, roto, partido. Emma se levantó, se llevó las manos al revólver, lo cogió y caminó lentamente alrededor de la casa, los sonidos parecían venir de dentro. Avanzó hasta llegar a la cocina, donde puedo oír claramente la voz del padre._

 _«Ata bien a esa zorra» dijo James riendo «Sabes que no me gusta que se muevan si yo no lo pido»_

 _Una vez más, Emma sintió sus piernas temblar, su cuerpo se estremecía, sus pelos completamente como escarpias. Apretó la mano que agarraba el revólver. Entró en la cocina sin hacer ruido y caminó en dirección al sonido de las voces de los dos hombres. Había escuchado a su padre ordenarle a Robin que atara a alguien, a una mujer, por lo que había entendido, pero extrañamente no oía a la mujer en cuestión ni siquiera intentando pedir ayuda. Por más que tuviera la boca tapada, algún sonido intentaría emitir, pero no era así._

 _Emma se fue acercando lentamente y sintió abrirse el suelo bajo sus pies al presenciar la escena. Regina estaba amarrada a la cama, amordazada. Había cortes en su rostro y en sus pechos. Podía ver el pecho de la morena subir y bajar desacompasadamente, sin embargo no lloraba. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio. Notó que la morena aún estaba vestida de cintura para abajo, y eso le dio cierto alivio. Ella no conseguía moverse, observando la escena que tenía delante. Era como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al suelo. Su padre se acercó a la morena con una daga en las manos mientras Robin observaba bebiendo del vaso que tenía en sus manos. Emma no se podía creer que él estuviera realmente allí. Estaba segura de que el hombre había muerto cuando cayó por aquel precipicio. Cuando lo vio sentarse encima de las piernas de la morena, direccionando la daga de nuevo a su pecho, riendo cruelmente, fue como si algo dentro de ella se despertase. Apuntó el arma hacia su padre y disparó. Él cayó sobre la cama. En ese momento, Robin se levantó con un revólver en las manos y apuntó a la morena._

 _«Te estaba esperando, hermanita» Robin le sonrió, acercándose a Regina, tirándole de los pelos, alzándole el rostro «Ahora voy a matar a esta zorra y después a ti»_

 _Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, solo escuchó el disparo del revólver del hermano, y el suyo disparando también contra él. El rubio cayó al lado de la cama y ella corrió hacia Regina, el pecho de la morena bañado en sangre, sus ojos semicerrados, la respiración entrecortada…_

 _«Shhh…no digas nada. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Te voy a llevar al hospital, te vas a poner bien» dijo cogiendo a la morena en sus brazos._

Emma despertó sudando, se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas. Le llevó unos segundos percibir que estaba en su cuarto y que aquello no había pasado de una horrible pesadilla. Respiró hondo algunas veces, volviendo otra vez a respirar con regularidad.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Regina, abrió la puerta lentamente, solo para comprobar que la morena estaba durmiendo. Emma entró en la habitación en silencio y depositó un beso en la cabeza de la morena.

«Disculpa, pero no puedo permitir que él te haga daño» dijo en un susurro para salir después inmediatamente, y volver a su cuarto.


	12. I'm safe up high

**12\. I'm safe up high**

Después de la pesadilla, Emma no consiguió volver a dormirse, por miedo a volver a soñar con algo parecido o aún peor. La rubia caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en una forma de hacer que su hermano se marchara de nuevo de la ciudad y que no se acerca a Regina o a su familia. Ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a la morena, aunque no fuera lo que su corazón quería, pensaba que era lo mejor para mantenerla a salvo. Cuando finalmente despertó de sus pensamientos, el sol ya estaba comenzando a dar señales en el cielo, fue al baño, hizo su higiene matinal y se preparó para otro día de trabajo. Cogió la cartuchera, los revólveres, el abrigo y por fin, el sombrero, bajó a la cocina, encontrándose con Mary y David preparando el desayuno.

«Buenos días, querida» dijo el rubio dándole un beso en los cabellos a su sobrina

«Buenos días, tío» respondió Emma, el cansancio era perceptible en su voz

«¿Qué te ocurre, cariño?» preguntó Mary, acercándose a la rubia

«Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, tía, solo que no he dormido bien» respondió Emma ofreciendo una sonrisa débil a la morena de cabellos cortos

«¿Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó a Doty ayer?» preguntó la mayor acariciándole gentilmente el rostro a su sobrina

«Sí» respondió Emma tensa «Pero pronto se resolverá»

La rubia se sentó al lado del tío para desayunar, pronto Ruby y Tinker se sentaron a su lado. El desayuno transcurre tranquilamente y Emma agradece en silencio que Regina no hubiera bajado aún, ya que hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer para mantenerla a salvo sería aún más difícil. Ruby le dijo que se adelantara ella a la comisaria porque tenía que hablar con Dorothy y Zelena, la rubia asintió, se despidió de todos y salió rumbo a la comisaría.

Poco después de llegar, Gold, el dueño del banco asaltado el día anterior llegaba para hablar con la rubia, le contó todo lo que recordaba y aunque ya no era necesario-pues ella sabía quién había sido-anotó todo lo que el hombre decía y le garantizó que se ocuparía de todo. Él le pidió que le dijera a Dorothy que se quedara de reposo hasta que estuviera completamente bien y que durante ese tiempo le pediría a un amigo que lo ayudara.

* * *

Ruby entró en el cuarto de Zelena y charló con la pelirroja sobre lo que Dorothy le había comentado la noche anterior. La pelirroja la besó repetidas veces, feliz al saber que ellas podrían intentar esa relación sin tener que dejar a la otra, y prometieron conversar más tarde con Dorothy.

«¿Puedes cuidar de Doty mientras yo esté fuera?» Ruby pidió acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja «No quiero sobrecargar a mis tíos y puede estar bien para que las dos os conozcáis mejor»

«¡Claro que sí!» respondió Zelena, tomando sus labios enseguida

Ruby se despidió de la pelirroja y pasó por su cuarto para despedirse de Dorothy, y se encaminó enseguida hacia la comisaria, encontrándose a Emma perdida en sus pensamientos. Su postura recta, incluso demasiado, denunciaba que estaba tensa y la muchacha se aproximó a la amiga lentamente, tocó su hombro y solo entonces notó que agarraba uno de sus revólveres en la mano, mirando la culata que era de marfil, con detalles en oro, formando un dibujo de cisnes y coronas. Una herencia de familia. David se la había regalado cuando la joven finalmente asumió el cargo de sheriff. "Tu abuelo me la dio a mí cuando apenas yo era un muchacho. Dijo que su padre se la había regalado cuando tenía mi edad y que siempre lo guió por el camino de la justicia. No sé por qué me escogió a mí y no a James para dársela, de todos modos, tienen que ser tuyas. Deja que te guíen también por el camino de la justicia"

«Cuando David me dio esto» señaló el revólver en su mano «Me dijo que era para que me guiara por el camino de la justicia…¿cómo puedo hacer justicia cuando tengo la sangre de James corriendo por mis venas?»

«Emma, ¿de qué estás hablando?» preguntó Ruby, confusa

«Nada» la rubia guardó el revólver en la cartuchera y se levantó, meneando la cabeza como si quisiera espantar algo «Olvídalo. Voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad a ver si descubro algo sobre el asalto»

«Pensé que habías ido ayer al Sherwood…» dijo Ruby con una ceja arqueada

«Fui» respondió Emma mientras cogía su sombrero y se lo ponía, inclinándolo en la cabeza «Pero no encontré nada por allí. Aparentemente quien lo haya hecho no se ha dejado caer por allí»

La rubia salió apresurada de la comisaría y cogió a Andromeda. Cabalgó lo más lejos que pudo, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cerca del precipicio donde su padre había muerto. Se sentó en la punta del peñasco, balanceando sus piernas en el aire y sus pensamientos iban y venían mezclando recuerdos de su infancia y de los días recientes.

* * *

Zelena fue a la cocina y le pidió a Mary una palangana con agua templada y paños para poder hacerle las curas a Dorothy mientras Tinker le traía la pomada y el líquido que Ruby había usado la noche anterior para limpiar la herida. Zelena y Tinker suben al cuarto de la asistente de la sheriff cargando con las cosas que la pelirroja había pedido, la rubia llamó a la puerta y al escuchar a Dorothy, entraron. Tinker colocó las cosas al lado de la cama, mientras Zel dejaba la palangana con agua en el suelo, se giró después hacia la rubia y le sonrió.

«Gracias por la ayuda, Tinker, ya me encargo yo»

La rubia les dirigió a las dos una sonrisa maliciosa y salió del cuarto dando saltitos, cerrando la puerta enseguida. Zelena cogió una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, cerca de la morena de cabellos rizados y ahora que estaban a solas, se encontraba algo avergonzada, entonces decidió empezar a hacerle las curas, cogiendo el paño y mojándolo.

«Está bien, Zelena» dijo Dorothy agarrando su brazo «No muerdo»

«Es una pena» la pelirroja se permitió reír, haciendo que la morena la mirase con la ceja alzada «Ya sabes…los mordiscos a veces pueden ser interesantes»

Dorothy meneó la cabeza riendo, aparentemente la timidez de la pelirroja de momentos antes ya había desaparecido. Zelena retiró las sábanas del regazo de la morena y subió el vestido para retirarle con cuidado las vendas. Llevó el paño húmedo a la pierna de la morena y comenzó a limpiar la zona delicadamente, repitiendo el proceso hasta que no quedara resquicio de la pomada puesta la noche anterior. Mientras la pelirroja limpiaba la herida, la mayor se permitió mirarla por primera vez, reparando en cómo sus ojos se destacaban en su piel pálida y en sus cabellos rojos rizados. Sus facciones ligeras, una sonrisa en su rostro daba ese aire relajado, las manos delicadas en su pierna y curiosamente la respiración ligeramente jadeante de la pelirroja. Tocó las manos de la pelirroja, agarrándolas amablemente, atrayendo la atención de Zelena hacia ella, sonriendo cuando sintió las manos de la otra tocando delicadamente su rostro.

«Sé que tú y Ruby hablaron, pero aún así me gustaría disculparme por causar problemas entre vosotras. No fue algo planeado por mi parte» la pelirroja le sonreía, pasando la punta de sus dedos por el contorno de sus labios.

«Lo sé» Dorothy respondió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los toques de la pelirroja en su rostro «Solo estaba insegura, con miedo de que te prefiriera a ti antes que a mí, y al mismo tiempo me sentí una tonta, pues ni siquiera me había permitido conocerte mejor»

Zelena miraba a la morena aún de ojos cerrados, sonriendo ante el toque de la pelirroja, que ahora pasaba la punta de sus dedos por los labios de la otra, acercándose lentamente. La forastera rozó sus labios en los de Dorothy, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, su corazón acelerado, sus ojos cerrados. Al no recibir rechazo por parte de la otra, avanzó despacio, presionando sus labios contra los de la morena, sintiendo la mano de Dorothy en su nuca y entonces profundizó el beso.

* * *

Emma apenas notó que las horas pasaban y cuando se dio cuenta, ya la tarde estaba cayendo, el sol comenzando a ocultarse en el cielo, adquiriendo los colores del crepúsculo. Se levantó, se golpeó las manos en el pantalón para retirar la tierra y enseguida subió al caballo, cabalgando de vuelta a la ciudad. Dejó al animal en el establo, y siguió derecha al hostal. Al llegar allí, entró por la cocina, le dio un beso a su tía y subió a su cuarto, encerrándose en él hasta ya tarde en la noche, que bajó para comer algo.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron desde que Emma viera al hermano en el bar y desde entonces, la rubia seguía la misma rutina: se despertaba antes que los demás, desayunaba y salía hacia la comisaría, regresaba casi a la hora de cenar, se iba a su cuarto, se encerraba y solo bajaba a comer a horas que estaba segura de que no se encontraría con nadie. Ruby intentó hablar con ella varias veces, pero la rubia solo decía que no había dormido bien y por eso tenía la rutina alterada. Emma comenzó transitar por la ciudad con más frecuencia, intentando descubrir quién se había aliado con su hermano y cuáles serían sus planes, pero no obtuvo resultado. Regina intentó hablar con ella dos veces, recibiendo respuestas frías de la rubia que decía que solo estaba cansada. Emma sabía que eso estaba hiriendo a la morena, al mismo tiempo que a ella la despedazaba por dentro, empeorando más su humor, pero estaba haciendo lo que consideraba mejor para mantener a la morena a salvo.

Aquel día, la morena decidió ir hasta el Jolly Rogers a hablar con Merlín para ver si había descubierto algo sobre el agresor de su hermano. Mientras bebían, la morena acabó mencionando que Emma se había apartado repentinamente de ella y no entendía el motivo para ello.

«¿Sucedió algo para que tomara esa decisión?» preguntó Merlín mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza

«No» respondió Regina «Hubo algo, pero charlamos al respecto y todo estaba bien, por lo menos aparentemente»

«¿Por qué no la buscas e intentas charlar?» el moreno sugirió, ya imaginando la respuesta

«¿Y crees que ya no lo he hecho?» respondió la forastera tomando un generoso trago de su whisky «Ahora dime, ¿qué has descubierto del agresor de Graham?»

«Aún no he descubierto su identidad, pero por lo que parece también es un forastero» dijo Merlín, viendo a la morena tensarse a su lado

«Robin» dijo la forastera entre dientes

«Creo que sí» el moreno suspiró pesadamente «Le pedí a Arthur que se diera una vuelta por la ciudad a ver si conseguía algo»

«Gracias, pero creo que ya habéis hecho demasiado, ya es hora de que yo haga lo que llevo años planeando» respondió Regina tragándose lo que le quedaba de whisky de una vez

Ella se levantó, se despidió del moreno y se dirigió al hostal, yendo derecha a su cuarto. Tras la salida de la morena, el muchacho vio a una rubia acercándose a su mesa. Ella llevaba unos pantalones de montar, botas, un chaleco negro con detalles rojos, sus cabellos sueltos, cayéndole por los hombros, y un sombrero. En sus carnosos labios el lápiz rojo se destacaba e incitaba. El moreno la miró por unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus intensos ojos azules. Ella señaló con la cabeza la silla vacía a su lado, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento para que se sentara.

«¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora?» preguntó Merlín sonriendo y extendiendo su mano a la rubia

«En primer lugar, puedes ofrecerme un trago de whisky y entonces te contaré lo que necesito» respondió Mal sonriendo maliciosa y devolviéndole el apretón de manos al muchacho

Él le hizo una seña al viejo Smee y enseguida una de las muchachas estaba en su mesa. Hizo el pedido y unos minutos después, la muchacha volvió con la bebida de la rubia, y los dejó solos.

«He escuchado parte de la conversación con la muchacha que estaba aquí. ¿Regina, no?» preguntó ella humedeciéndose los labios

«Sí. Discúlpeme si parezco grosero, pero ¿cuál es su interés en Regina?» preguntó Merlín llevando discretamente su mano al revólver que tenía en su cintura.

«Cálmate, muchacho» Mal tocó su brazo, sin parar su movimiento «Estoy aquí para ayudar, confía»

«¿Quién la mandó?» preguntó Merlín con la ceja alzada

«Digamos que tengo una deuda con la familia Mills» respondió Mal tomando otro sorbo de whisky «Cora Mills es una vieja amiga, estoy aquí por petición de ella»

Charlaron durante un rato más y cuando Arthur regresó, se juntó a ellos, escuchando la historia y contándoles que no había descubierto mucho, solo que Robin estaba reuniendo algunos hombres para realizar un gran asalto en De la Vega y después, en otra ciudad, y que alguien de la ciudad lo estaba acogiendo. Mal se quedó callada, solo escuchando la información del muchacho, y permaneció en la mesa incluso después de que ellos se retiraran. Descubrió la breve relación de Regina con la sheriff, pero que actualmente la rubia se había apartado de ella sin motivo aparente. Un rato después, Mal se dirigió a la barra, pidiéndole a Killian una ración de queso y una botella de whisky.

La rubia escogió una mesa al fondo del local, desde donde podría analizar el sitio y a las personas de alrededor, y quién sabe si encontraría alguna pista de lo que Robin realmente buscaba en la ciudad. Cuando el local estaba en pleno auge, vio a la sheriff entrar y escoger una mesa cerca del piano, donde las meretrices estaban bailando y entreteniendo a los clientes. Mal reparó en que la rubia tenía ojeras, la postura rígida y sus ojos recorrían el lugar como si buscara algo o a alguien. Enseguida Emma pidió un trago de whisky y se lo bebió de un tirón, pidiendo otro inmediatamente, bebiéndoselo también de una solo vez, acto que repitió tres veces. Al final, le pidió a Killian una botella de la bebida. Mal la observaba atentamente y se dio cuenta de que, en pocos minutos, la sheriff ya estaba ligeramente embriagada, y no hacía más que beber trago tras trago de whisky y flirtear con las meretrices que bailaban cerca de su mesa, sin embargo, su mirada parecía perdida, sus sonrisas eran forzadas, por más que intentara esconder la verdad, bastaba observar atentamente y verían la verdad, entonces la forasteras supo cuál era la intención de la rubia al apartarse de Regina. Cuando Emma se acercó a una de las muchachas, Mal solo meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Emma se acercó tambaleante a la pelirroja, agarrando la botella de whisky en una de las manos y su vaso casi vacío en la otra.

«¿Dónde está tu patrona?» preguntó la sheriff parándose al lado de la meretriz

«Ingrid no ha venido hoy. Puedo ayudarla si lo desea, sheriff» respondió la muchacha acariciando el brazo de la rubia

«¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacha?» preguntó Emma levantando el vaso hacia la más joven

«Aurora» respondió la pelirroja inclinándose en dirección a la rubia, depositando un beso en su cuello

Emma cogió a la muchacha de la mano, mientras en la otra mantenía la botella de whisky y subió con ella. Las dos entraron en uno de los cuartos de arriba, y Killian y Mal solo se miraron, balanceando negativamente la cabeza.

Al llegar a la habitación, Emma no dio posibilidad a la muchacha de decir nada, solo pegó sus labios a los de ella, en un beso sin delicadeza, sin cariño, solo deseo, dejó la botella en el tocador y prensó a la muchacha contra la pared y bajó sus besos por el cuello y busto de la muchacha, en un impulso cogió a Aurora por las piernas e hizo que le rodeara la cintura, llevándola hasta la cama. Cubrió el cuerpo de la muchacha con el suyo, mordiendo, lamiendo y besando su cuello y quitándole sin delicadeza el corsé que ella llevaba, llevándose a la boca uno de los pechos mientras apretaba el otro. Emma llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja del vestido de la muchacha, apretó sus muslos, jugueteó con su clítoris, arrancándole gemidos a la más joven.

«Siempre quise saber cómo era ir a la cama con la querida de la patrona» dijo Aurora jadeante.

Emma se detuvo abruptamente, como si despertara de un trance. Se levantó enseguida, y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Miró a la muchacha, respiró hondo algunas veces, balanceó la cabeza negativamente, sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de sus pantalones y los dejó encima del tocador. Cogió la botella y antes de salir, se giró hacia la prostituta que la miraba confusa.

«Eso debe bastar para pagar por tu hora. Discúlpame» Dijo Emma y enseguida salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, tambaleante y con algunas lágrimas emborronando su visión.

Al pasar por el mostrador, Killian la miró, curioso y preocupado, notando que la amiga no estaba nada bien.

«¡Swan!» la llamó, pero ella parecía no oír

Él miró a Graham que solo asintió, y enseguida estaba saltando el mostrador y corriendo tras la rubia. Al alcanzarla, la agarró por el brazo, haciendo que se girara. Notó sus lágrimas y su expresión cansada. Él cogió la botella de sus manos e inesperadamente, la rubia se tiró en sus brazos, llorando como hacía mucho tiempo que él no veía llorar a nadie. Cuando se calmó, rodeó el establecimiento con ella y entraron por la parte de atrás, como había hecho con Graham y con Mal la otra noche, y la llevó a uno de los cuartos vacíos del piso de abajo, sin que nadie la viera. La metió en la cama y se llevó con él la botella de whisky.


	13. 21 guns

**13\. 21 guns**

Do you know what's worth fighting for

When it's not worth dying for?

Does it take your breath away

Emma se despertó mareada y con la cabeza latiéndole. Miró a su alrededor y no reconoció la estancia. Le dolían los ojos, le dolía el cuerpo y no recordaba casi nada del día anterior. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba y apenas recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que eso había sucedido, y su deseo era de abofetearse por ello. Mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, vio que su cartuchera, sus botas, su sombrero y su abrigo estaban colocados en la silla cercana a la cama. Soltó un suspiro de alivio e intentó levantarse, y sintió su cabeza dolerle más. La sheriff se llevó las manos a la cabeza y presionó, como si de algún modo pudiera parar el dolor. Inútilmente.

Se recostó de nuevo, sintiendo su cabeza darle vueltas y latirle aún más y cuando volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, ondas de dolor le golpearon la cabeza, llevándose de nuevo las manos a los laterales. Killian estaba sentado en una silla en la esquina del cuarto, cerca de la ventana. Al ver a su amiga luchando para mantenerse sentada, solo corrió la cortina, dejando que la luz del sol entrara. Vio a la rubia mirarlo asustada e insultarlo pues la claridad solo hizo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara. Él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, cogió una taza del tocador y se la pasó.

«Bebe. Todo» Killian se sentó a su lado en la cama

«¡Cielos!» Emma frunció la nariz, haciendo una mueca al sentir el olor del líquido oscuro de la taza «¿Qué es esto?»

«Solo bebe, Swan» respondió el muchacho revirando los ojos «Te va a ayudar con la resaca y tu dolor de cabeza»

«¿Y desde cuándo entiendes de estos brebajes?» preguntó la rubia oliendo de nuevo el líquido

«No la ha preparado él, he sido yo» dijo Mal entrando en el cuarto, atrayendo la atención de la rubia

«¿Y quién es usted?» preguntó Emma arqueando una ceja, aún agarrando la taza

«Una amiga. Ahora, si todavía pretende trabajar hoy o levantarse de esa cama, le sugiero que se lo beba todo» la forastera se acercó a la rubia «También la ayudará con el cansancio»

«¿Y por qué debería confiar en usted?» preguntó la sheriff haciendo amago de levantarse «¿Qué hora es?»

«¿Cómo la aguantáis?» Mal se giró hacia el muchacho que intentaba aguantar la carcajada «¿Cómo te aguanta Regina?»

«Ya pasa de la hora del almuerzo, Swan» respondió Killina acomodándose en la cama

Notó a la rubia tensarse al escuchar el nombre de la morena y mirarla con más desconfianza aún.

«Señorita Swan, le puedo asegurar que estoy aquí para ayudar» Mal cogió la silla de la que Killian se había levantado y la colocó al lado de la cama, sentándose enseguida «No habría abandonado la comodidad de mi residencia si no fuera por petición de Cora Mills, madre de los hermanos que usted conoce»

«Emma, confía, si no fuera por ella, Graham y yo estaríamos muertos» respondió Killian señalando a la forastera

Mal le contó a Emma el motivo de su estadía en la ciudad y poco a poco, la rubia se convenció de que realmente era una amiga, y se bebió el líquido preparado por la forastera sintiéndose mucho mejor en poco tiempo.

And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weight out the pride?

And you look for a place to hide?

Dis someone break your heart inside?

You're in ruins

Cuando Emma se sintió lo suficientemente bien, se dirigió al hostal, tomó un baño, se puso sus pantalones de montar, una camisa negra, sus botas, cogió su cartuchera y su sombrero, y se fue a la comisaría. Allí se encontró con una Ruby furiosa, por lo que parecía se había enterado de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

«Emma Swan, ¿qué diablos piensas que estás haciendo?» dijo Ruby en cuando la rubia entró en la comisaría, dándole un golpe en sus brazos

«¡Ay! ¡Ruby! ¡Para!» dijo Emma intentando agarrar las manos de su amiga «Yo…necesitaba apartarme, ¿ok?»

«"Yo necesitaba apartarme, ¿ok?"» repitió Ruby, imitando la voz de la rubia «¿Apartarte de quién, Emma? ¿De tu familia? ¿De Regina? ¿De ti misma? Porque si era eso, ¡felicidades!»

«No entiendes…» respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros «No puedo dejar que él le haga daño. Que él os haga daño a ninguno de vosotros»

«Ems, ¿de qué estás hablando?» Ruby se acercó a la amiga, tocándole delicadamente el mentón, haciendo que la mirara «Hace días que estás extraña, no hablas casi nada, no te alimentas bien…»

«Él está de regreso, Rubs» Emma la miraba con los ojos aguados «Y yo tengo que protegeros»

«Emma, ¿quién está…» ella se calló, viendo el estado de la amiga solo podría estar hablando de una persona «¿Robin?»

Emma solo asiente, dejando caer, finalmente, las lágrimas, percibiendo que la morena tensa ligeramente los hombros.

«Ems, no tienes que preocuparte por él» Ruby dijo abrazándola «Estoy contigo»

«Ruby, no tienes idea de lo que es capaz. Casi mató a Killian y al hermano de Regina solo porque los vio besándose. Eran dos y él estaba solo…»

«Emma escucha…» Ruby agarró su rostro entre sus manos «Te prometo que no va a hacerle daño a nadie»

«No soportaría si os hiciera daño…» dijo Emma sollozando «O a Regina…ella no…»

«¿De verdad te gusta la morena, no?» preguntó Ruby sonriendo

«No sé bien qué siento por ella…es complicado» Emma se agarró la cabeza entre sus manos «No consigo mantenerme apartada de ella por mucho tiempo y me siento tan bien cuando estoy con ella. Como si estuviera en casa. Pero no puedo estar con ella…»

«¿Por qué no?» preguntó Ruby con las cejas alzadas «Por lo que veo, tú también le gustas…o al menos siente algo por ti»

«¿Y si yo soy como ellos? ¿Y si destruyo a todos los que amo? O peor, ¿si no supiera amar?» el tono de voz de la rubia era casi desesperado «No puedo estar con ella, hacerle daño…¿y si soy como mi padre?»

«¡Emma!» Ruby la agarró por los hombros, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos «¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Cielos! ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada con David y Mary? ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que si estás tan preocupada por nosotros, no eres como ellos? Si acaso lo fueras, no te importaría lo que pasara o no con las personas que te rodean. Sé que estás asustada, que Robin es un fantasma de tu pasado que estará siempre persiguiéndote hasta que finalmente te enfrentes a él, pero no dejes que eso te aparte de nosotros…o de Regina»

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

Emma miraba a la amiga en silencio, las lágrimas descendían libres por su rostro, su pensamiento alternando entre su familia, Regina, sus amigos y Robin. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Agarró las manos de su asistente, respirando hondo algunas veces antes de conseguir hablar.

«Si Robin piensa que ella no me importa, entonces quizás, solo quizás no le haga daño»

«Puede ser, pero, ¿quién lo garantiza?» Ruby acarició el rostro de la rubia «Además, Regina cree que te ha hecho algo y por eso la estás evitando»

«¡No!» Emma se apresuró a decir «¡Ella no ha hecho nada!»

«Entonces vete y díselo» dijo Ruby secando las lágrimas de la amiga

Emma solo asintió, fue al pequeño lavabo que había en una esquina de la sala, se tiró agua en el rostro, recomponiéndose. Anduvo de un lado a otro durante unos minutos, como si estuviera decidiendo qué hacer a continuación. Se acercó a Ruby y le dio un beso en su cabeza, y salió sin decir nada. La tarde ya estaba cayendo, Emma pudo notar que el cielo estaba adquiriendo tonos anaranjados, indicando que la puesta de sol estaba cercana. La sheriff caminó a paso largo hasta el hostal, y se encaminó derecha al cuarto de la morena al entrar en el local. Golpeó insistentemente en su puerta hasta que la morena abrió, asombrándose al ver a la rubia parada en su puerta.

«Hola» dijo Emma agarrando el rostro de la morena entre sus manos «Soy una idiota»

La sheriff acariciaba el rostro de la forastera, sus ojos clavados en los de ella, las puntas de sus dedos rozando cada trazo del rostro de la morena, como si quisiera memorizarla. Swan se acercó a ella, rozó sus labios con los de Regina, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, como si pudiera salírsele por la boca en cualquier momento. La forastera llevó sus manos a la cintura de Emma, atrayéndola más cerca, disminuyendo aún más la distancia entre ellas, su corazón latía desacompasado, como si pudiera estallarle en el pecho. Después de tantos días, Emma estaba finalmente ahí, sus labios cerca de los de ella, su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin poder aguantar más, Regina profundizó el beso, sintiendo la mano de la rubia deslizarse hasta su nuca, tirándole levemente de su cabello. Regina fue guiando a Emma hasta la pared, apretando dulcemente su cintura mientras la sheriff besaba la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. La morena detuvo el beso poco a poco entre piquitos y mordidas en su labio inferior. Su corazón latía acelerado, estaba jadeante, al igual que la rubia, sus ojos clavaos a las esmeraldas de las que ya no podía prescindir.

«Discúlpame por haber actuado como una idiota estos días» dijo Emma con su cabeza pegada a la de la morrena

«Confieso que me he sentido confusa…» dijo Regina sonrojándose «Un día estaba todo bien y entonces sencillamente comenzaste a evitarme, no te encontraba en ningún lado…temí haber hecho algo que te hubiese herido»

«¡No! Tú no has hecho nada» Emma se apresuró a decir, agarrando el rostro de la morena con ambas manos «Tengo que resolver una cosa y después podré estar contigo»

Regina la miró con curiosidad, pero prefirió no cuestionar a la rubia. Emma la abrazó y la besó de nuevo, y enseguida se marchó, dejando a la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro. La sheriff se dirigió a los establos, cogió a Andrómeda y cabalgó por la ciudad, a trote veloz, su respiración jadeante. Agarrando las riendas del animal algo más fuerte, se inclinó, acercándose al cuello del animal, acariciando sus crines sin cesar al ritmo del galope.

«Vamos, muchacho. Estamos cerca de nuestra libertad» dijo Emma sonriendo, aún inclinada sobre el animal.

Su respiración se volvió más irregular a cada paso dado con su fiel compañero, deteniéndose abruptamente al llegar cerca del bar que estaba buscando. Amarró a Andrómeda cerca de la entrada del local y se dirigió a la puerta a paso largo. Se detuvo al llegar a la entrada, respiró hondo algunas veces mientras encaraba el nombre tallado en la madera: Sherwood. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces y entró recorriendo el local con la mirada, localizó al hermano en una de las mesas, sentado con algunas muchachas a su alrededor.

«¡Robin!» lo llamó, parada a algunos metros del hermano.

Él se levantó al momento, girándose, buscando a quién lo había llamado, y abrió una sonrisa cruel al ver a la hermana de pie en el local. El rubio caminó hasta ella lentamente, sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios curvados, sus ojos parecían vidriosos. Borracho. Emma pensó cuando se acercó y pudo sentir el olor a bebida que se desprendía de él.

«¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Miren si no es mi querida hermana!» su tono era irónico, desafiante «¿Me has echado de menos?»

«Ni un poco» respondió Emma encarándolo. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, una mezcla de miedo, adrenalina y algo más que no sabía identificar «Quiero que te vayas de mi ciudad»

«Creo que no, querida hermana» respondió acercándose aún más «En breve, quién saldrá de aquí serás tú. En una caja si es necesario»

Emma no respondió. Solo asestó un puñetazo en la boca del hermano, haciéndolo dar unos pasos vacilantes. Ella sintió su corazón acelerándose, su sangre parecía correr como un torrente por su cuerpo. Con un movimiento rápido, Robin la agarró por el cuello, apretándoselo poco a poco, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, sonriendo al ver a la rubia ahogándose mientras él apretaba más su garganta.

«¡Estúpida! Eso es lo que eres si te crees que puedes vencerme en una pelea» la atrajo más hacia él, sin disminuir el agarre en su garganta «Te voy a destruir, te voy a quitar todo lo que amas, así como hiciste conmigo»

La soltó abruptamente, casi tirándola al suelo, sonriendo aún más al ver a la rubia llevándose la mano a la garganta, masajeándose la zona que momentos antes él estaba apretando. Emma salió tambaleante del local, buscado aire. Una de sus manos aún se masajeaba la garganta. Montó en Andrómeda y partió, noche adentro, encaminándose hacia el Jolly Rogers. Al llegar, buscó una mesa apartada, para que Killian no la viera y le pidió a una de las chicas que trajera una botella de whisky. Cuando la muchacha volvió con lo pedido, Emma le pagó y se marchó, cogió a Andrómeda y cabalgó por la ciudad.

When you're at the end of the road

And you lost all sense of control

And your thoughts have taken their toll

When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass

And the hangover doesn't pass

Nothing's ever built to last

You're in ruins

Emma buscó un sitio aislado en la ciudad, se sentó en una piedra mientras Andrómeda pastaba cerca de ella. La sheriff bebió uno generosos tragos del líquido, sintiendo su garganta quemar, calentando cada parte de sí, y pensó en las palabras de Mal, Killian, Ruby, y pensó en Regina. Los pensamientos corrían por su mente. El día en que su padre había agredido a su madre por primera vez, el día en que ella los había buscado porque su madre necesitaba medicinas, lo que condujo a la muerte de su padre. El día en que su hermano se había marchado, llevándose con él a su madre…

* * *

Robin salió del bar un poco después de su hermana y se fue a la casa de la prostituta, donde estaba escondido con su madre. Sintió su rabia crecer al ver el corte en su labio.

«¡Zorra!» escupió, tirando contra la pared una botella que había en la mesa de centro «¡Esto no quedará así!»

Kathryn salió del cuarto asustada con el ruido y la ira en la voz del hijo, y se asustó aún más al ver que había lanzado una botella contra la pared y que tenía un corte en su labio. Cuando él se giró hacia ella, la mujer se estremeció. Su mirada era un odio mal contenido tan grande que la hizo retroceder unos pasos, no suficientes para impedir que él clavara sus uñas en su mentón.

«¿Estás viendo esto, mamá…?» señaló su labio con la mano libre «Ha sido la puta de tu hija la que me lo ha hecho. Pero no te preocupes, le voy a enseñar cómo tratar a un hombre»

Empujó a la mujer contra el sofá, que cayó sobre los trozos de cristal de la botella rota. Sonrió al ver a la mujer poner cara de dolor.

«¡No te atrevas a tocar a Emma!» gritó Kathryn, conteniendo las lágrimas causadas por el dolor sentido allí donde los trozos se le estaba clavando y por el miedo de lo que podría pasar «¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija!»

«¿O qué, mamá?» él rio, agachándose a su lado «¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? Eres débil, tú no puedes impedírmelo» Él sonrió, cogió a la mujer por los pelos y la arrastró hacia el cuarto, encerrándola allí. Y enseguida volvió al Sherwood.

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I

Emma estaba por la mitad de la botella de whisky, cada vez más segura de que tendría que enfrentarse al hermano de una vez por todas, solo así sería libre para ser quién ella quisiera, para vivir su vida, para dejar los fantasmas del pasado en el pasado. Se levantó, agarró las riendas de Andrómeda y montó enseguida. Partió velozmente encaminándose de nuevo al Sherwood. En cuanto entró en el local, vio a Robin mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa convencida, cruel. Ella salió y no tuvo que mirar atrás para saber que él venía tras ella a paso largo. El cielo estaba despejado, y a pesar de ser de noche, la brisa templada daba en su rostro, el clima era agradable, la luna llena en el cielo. Emma estaba parada mirando hacia el cielo cuando escuchó la voz del hermano.

«Debe ser que quieres morir, ¿verdad?» dijo Robin deteniéndose a algunos pasos de la hermana

«Puede que muera, pero te llevaré a ti conmigo» respondió Emma, abriendo y cerrando las manos a los laterales de su cuerpo.

«Lo dudo mucho, querida hermana» sonrió y dio un paso en su dirección «Eres débil, igual que nuestra madre. Por cierto, también está en la ciudad. No te preocupes, está viva. ¿Sabías que ella se marchó conmigo para que yo te dejara en paz? Patético eso, ¿no crees? Desistir de todo por amor a alguien…sobre todo a alguien como tú»

Los dos se miraron, él con una sonrisa cruel en los labios y ella con una sonrisa indescifrable. Emma no sabía de dónde le venía el valor. Quizás de la bebida, quizás de las palabras de Ruby, quizás de Regina. Solo sabía que ahora no se detendría.

«Hablas demasiado, Robin» dijo Emma, lanzándose contra el hermano, asestándole un puñetazo en la nariz

«¡Puta!» se llevó la mano a la nariz, sintiendo un líquido resbalar por la zona «¡Me has roto la nariz!»

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Emma le asestó otro puñetazo al hermano, acertándole en la mandíbula. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ella le propinó otro golpe, alcanzándole el ojo derecho, y otro y otro. Robin se mareó y tambaleó, sintió cómo Emma le daba una patada en sus costillas, y cayó enseguida al suelo. El rubio se apoyó en los codos, escupió la sangre que sentía llenar su boca. El odio creciendo dentro de él, solo odio ciego. Cogió un puñado de tierra entre los dedos y cuando Emma se acercó a él, lo lanzó a sus ojos, haciendo que la rubia diera unos pasos hacia atrás, desequilibrándose mientras intentaba quitarse frenéticamente la tierra de los ojos. Robin aprovechó ese momento y se levantó, propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, alcanzándole en su mandíbula tan fuerte que ella cayó al suelo. Él se acercó a ella, riendo, y le dio una patada en sus costillas, otra en su estómago, haciéndola perder el aire, atontándola. Le dio otro golpe en su rostro que la dejó inconsciente.

Did you try t olive on your own

When you burned down the house and home?

Did you stand too closet to the fire?

Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a Stone

Robin la levantó del suelo y la subió a su caballo, montando enseguida. Cabalgó hasta el peñasco. El mismo precipicio por el cual su padre había caído años atrás. Al llegar allí, la bajó del animal, la puso en el suelo sin delicadeza. Con un poco de agua que tenía en su cantimplora la despertó. Sonrió al verla debatirse un poco a causa del agua cayendo en su rostro, y enseguida la agarró por los pelos.

«¿No habrás pensado que todo acabaría tan fácilmente, verdad?»

«En realidad, estaba contando con ello» respondió Emma riendo

«¿De verdad crees que puedes vencerme?» preguntó Robin levantándose «Vamos a ver hasta dónde aguantas entonces»

Emma se levantó algo mareada aún, no sabía si era el efecto de la bebida o de los golpes que se había llevado. Se esforzó por mantenerse en pie, parpadeando rápidamente algunas veces, todavía le molestaban algo los ojos a causa de la tierra que Robin le había echado a la cara. Sin esperar más, ella se lanzó contra él de nuevo, agarrándolo por la cintura y tirándolo al suelo. Se puso encima de él, prendiendo sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo con sus piernas y le propinó algunos puñetazos en su rostro repetidamente, sin percibir que los nudillos estaban empezando a sangrarle, las lágrimas ahora descendían libres por su rostro.

«Soy mejor que tú» dijo Emma asestando otro puñetazo en el rostro del hermano «No soy como tú»

«Menos mal que no» dijo él riendo, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su boca y entonces con un rápido movimiento la derrumbó

Ella cayó de espaldas sobre unas piedras que había cerca de donde estaban, sintió como si trozos de vidrio estuvieran bajo ella. Robin se acercó a ella, colocó su pierna encima del pecho de la rubia, presionando su cuerpo contra las piedras del suelo. La agarró por el mentón, haciendo que lo mirara

«Ahora mi querida hermana, vas a tener lo que mereces» le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, abriéndole una ceja, de la que comenzó a manar mucha sangre.

Él se levantó, y comenzó a asestarle patadas en sus costillas y estómago, sonriendo con cada golpe.

One, 21 guns

Lay doen your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

Karthryn andaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, pensando en las palabras del hijo antes de encerrarla ahí y marcharse de nuevo. Hurgó por toda la habitación buscando algo con que poder salir de ahí. Cuando estaba casi perdiendo la esperanza, encontró un portarretratos pesado, probablemente de plata y lo usó para romper la ventana del cuarto. Para su suerte, la altura de la ventana hacia el suelo era poca y entonces, corrió. Kathryn sentía sus piernas pesadas, pero se obligaba a continuar corriendo, no podía parar ahora. El primer lugar en donde los buscó fue en el Sherwood, al llegar vio a Andrómeda amarrado cerca de la entrada. Reconocería al animal en cualquier lugar. Tenía una mancha que recordaba a la constelación de Andrómeda, por eso Emma había escogido ese nombre. Se acercó al animal con cautela y de algún modo, él la reconoció, permitiendo que la rubia lo montara. Entonces, salió disparada hacia la ciudad, pensando en dónde podrían estar y en ese momento, una luz atravesó su mente. Sintiendo su corazón encogerse aún más, Kathryn movió las riendas del animal en el aire, incentivándolo a ir más rápido.

* * *

Emma rodó, sintiendo como si cada hueso de su cuerpo hubiera sido roto, pensando que, quizás, había sido una mala idea enfrentarse sola al hermano. Sentía su cabeza latir, sus oídos zumbar, no conseguía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor. Notó la sangre descendiendo del corte en la ceja, sus labios cortados, sus costillas como si centenares de navajas le hubieran rasgado la carne. Con mucho esfuerzo, se puso en pie, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, intentando concentrarse en algo más que no fuera el dolor. Robin se acercó lentamente. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cruel. Aunque con dificultad, Emma consiguió enderezarse y cuando Robin estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella giró de forma torpe, pudiendo asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago. Él se curvó y ella creyó más seguro intentar correr, pero notó que él rápidamente la cogía por la parte de atrás de la camisa y la empujaba contra la pared rocosa, se golpeó fuertemente contra la pared y cayó de rodillas, jadeando. Él se aproximó de nuevo, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente; Emma hizo un veloz movimiento, pasó sus piernas por entre las de él y lo derrumbó. Se volvió a poner en pie gruñendo, y se lanzó contra ella, volviendo a tirarla al suelo, de nuevo contra las piedras. Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sonriendo cruelmente mientras veía el miedo y el dolor crecer en sus ojos.

«Debo admitirlo…eres valiente» dijo con su rostro tan cerca del de ella que sus respiraciones se mezclaban «Es una pena que no vayas a vivir para contarle a nadie que he dicho esto en voz alta»

La arrastró de los pelos hasta el borde del precipicio. Emma estaba casi inconsciente cuando sintió que el hermano empujaba su cuerpo dejándolo caer por el borde del peñasco. Recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas, pudo agarrarse a las rocas. Robin sonrió cruelmente y se apartó a paso largo, montó en su caballo y se marchó enseguida.

One, 21 guns

Lay down your arms

Give up the fight

One, 21 guns

Throw up your arms into the sky

You and I


	14. You found me

**14\. You found me**

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the West

Was all but won

Kathryn sintió sus piernas flaquear aún encima de Andrómeda al ver a Robin pasar cabalgando y sonriendo, sin ni siquiera notarla. Ella desmontó del animal y corrió en dirección al precipicio, temiéndose lo peor. Cuando llegó al borde y miró hacia abajo, un alivio invadió su pecho. No supo cómo, pero Emma estaba luchando valientemente para agarrarse a la pared de rocas. Con una ola de adrenalina invadiendo su cuerpo, consiguió apartar a la rubia del borde del peñasco, arrastrándola hacia su regazo. Las lágrimas la invadieron al ver el estado de su hija, su rostro sucio de tierra y sangre, corte en los labios, en la ceja, la nariz sangrando y uno de los ojos ya bastante hinchado.

La mujer de más edad abrazó a la muchacha fuertemente, murmurando incansablemente una "perdóname" mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro juntándose a las heridas de su hija. Le temblaban las manos al acariciar el rostro de la rubia, casi inconsciente en su regazo. Emma abría y cerraba los ojos y su respiración era irregular.

«¿Mamá?» preguntó Emma intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, intentando enfocar a la persona que la mantenía en los brazos.

«Sí, cariño, soy yo» dijo Kathryn acariciando el rostro de la muchacha «No te esfuerces. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Voy a cuidar de ti»

La de más edad silbó para llamar a Andrómeda, y enseguida estuvo a su lado. Ante un comando de Kathryn, Andrómeda se bajó a su lado, siendo más fácil para la mujer colocar a Emma en su lomo. La puso cuidadosamente sobre el animal y lo guió para que se levantara despacio, y enseguida montó ella. Por unos instantes, sopesó a dónde ir con Emma. Sencillamente no podía volver a la casa donde estuvo con Robin y tampoco quería ir al hostal del cuñado, a esa hora de la noche llegar allá con Emma en ese estado y con ella a su lado, solo traería preguntas y más preguntas que no estaba dispuesta a contestar de momento. Tras algunos minutos decidió ir al único lugar dónde nadie la buscaría; la antigua casa. Guió a Andrómeda para que trotara a un ritmo constante, pero que no la hiciera perder tiempo. Al llegar a la casa abandonada, la rodeó y llevó al animal hasta la entrada de la cocina. Le ordenó de nuevo que se bajara para poder desmontar a Emma de forma más fácil.

Con el mayor cuidado que podía, Kathryn bajó a la hija del lomo de Andrómeda y la llevó a su antiguo cuarto. La colocó cuidadosamente en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras separaba algunos paños y preparaba una palangana con agua templada, se permitió mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta de que parecía que alguien hubiera estado cuidando el sitio durante todos esos años. Dudó que fuera Emma, pero alguien lo había estado haciendo y agradeció silenciosamente por eso. Mientras se calentaba el agua, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa, y vio que el pequeño huerto aún estaba siendo cultivado. Efectivamente alguien estaba cuidando el sitio, la pregunta solo era una: ¿quién?

Buscó entre las hierbas, agradeciendo la ayuda de la intensa luz de la luna, y cogió algunas para preparar un emplasto que aliviara el dolor y curara las heridas de Emma. Al volver a la cocina, cogió otro caldero donde puso agua y algunas de las hierbas para hacerle una infusión a Emma, y en otro caldero puso las hierbas que usaría para cuidar las heridas externas de la hija. Después de unos minutos, apagó los fuegos, y organizó todo conforme a las necesidades, llevando primero la palangana con agua caliente, los paños y la mezcla para aplicar en las heridas, que tenía una apariencia a una pasta de hierbas.

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?"

He said, "Ask anything"

Ruby llegó al hostal al caer la noche, esperando que Emma y Regina se hubieran finalmente reconciliado, ya que la rubia no había vuelto a la comisaría. Como no vio a ninguna de las dos en la cena, se fue derecha a su cuarto, y se encontró a Zelena y Dorothy entretenidas en una conversación. La más joven se quedó parada en la puerta mirando tal escena, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente las cosas entre ellas se arreglaron y las tres podrían intentar mantener una relación. Se acercó sonriendo y dio un beso a cada una, sentándose entre ellas y conversaron algunos minutos antes de decidir tomar un baño. Al volver al cuarto, encontró a Zelena poniendo una bandeja de sopa para tres en la mesa que estaba cerca de la cama, y así ninguna tendría que comer sola. Ruby charló con ellas sobre lo que Emma le había contado antes y notó que Zelena se puso tensa al saber que Robin estaba en la ciudad, entonces se acercó a la pelirroja y le acarició su rostro.

«¿Qué ocurre, Zel?»

«Ese hombre…fue él quien disparó a Dorothy, ¿verdad?» preguntó Zel, alternando la mirada entre una y otra

«Emma piensa que sí. Solo espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez» Ruby dijo suspirando pesadamente, encogiéndose de hombros

«¿A qué estupidez te refieres?» preguntó Dorothy llevando su mano al rostro de la morena

«Ir tras Robin sola sería una de ellas» la asistente respondió reposando su cabeza en el regazo de Zelena y abrazando a Dorothy.

«Entonces realmente espero que no haga algo así» dijo Zel besando la parte alta de la cabeza de la morena

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days

Were spent by the telephone

It never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

Robin llegó a casa sonriendo, a pesar de que también él había recibido lo suyo, estaba satisfecho por haber dejado a la rubia en aquel estado. Cogió una botella de una bebida cualquiera que estaba en la mesa de centro y se echó un generoso trago, sintiendo el líquido descender, quemando su garganta. Miró con cierto disgusto los trozos que aún estaban en el suelo, de la botella que anteriormente había estrellado contra la pared. Entonces recordó que había encerrado a Kathryn en el cuarto, pero antes de poder ir hacia allí, Ingrid entró en la sala, mirándolo con la ceja alzada.

«¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?» ella se acercó, examinando su rostro

«He tenido un encuentro con mi adorable hermana» respondió, sonriendo maliciosamente

«¿Ella te hizo eso?» preguntó Ingrid riendo

Eso lo enfureció de tal manera que nada respondió, solo le asestó una bofetada en su rostro, usando el dorso de su mano, haciendo que la mujer tambaleara algunos pasos hacia atrás. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara. Robin sonrió, dejó la botella en la mesa, avanzó hacia la mujer y pegó sus labios a los de ella sin delicadeza alguna, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, y metiendo la otra por debajo de su vestido, apretando su muslo. Ella gimió en su boca, arañó la nuca del rubio, enlazando sus piernas en su cintura y siendo guiada al cuarto. Él la tiró en la cama, cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, mordió su cuello y le arrancó sin delicadeza el corpiño, y enseguida el cuarto se llenó de gemidos y ofensas que uno y otro se intercambiaba.

* * *

Kathryn había limpiado las heridas de Emma, consiguiendo que, finalmente, la ceja le dejara de sangrar. Le quitó con cuidado la camisa, limpió su cuerpo, la giró delicadamente para ver las heridas en su espalda, palpó su cuerpo para ver si se había roto algo o si veía algún problema grave interno. Agradecía en silencio que Whale le hubiera enseñado algunas cosas antes de marcharse de la ciudad. Tras limpiar cada herida, aplicó el emplasto en cada una de ellas, y buscó ropa limpia en su armario, ya que probablemente la ropa de Emma ya no le serviría. Encontró una vieja camisola, pero que serviría para aquella noche. Colocó mejor a la muchacha en la cama y se dirigió al fondo de la casa, a lavar la ropa que la rubia traía puesta. Cuando regresó al cuarto, Emma seguía dormida. Su respiración ahora estaba regular y su rostro ya no estaba sucio de sangre y tierra. Se sentó al lado de la rubia y se quedó admirando cómo había cambiado su hija en esos últimos años. Sus facciones seguían siendo delicadas, pero de algún modo eran más fuertes, estaban más marcadas. Sus pómulos más prominentes.

Emma se removió en la cama, llamando a Regina y eso hizo que la madre la mirase con curiosidad. Kathryn pensaba con pesar en todos los años que se había perdido lejos de su hija, en todos los momentos en que la muchacha la habría necesitado y ella no estuvo ahí. Se preguntaba si Emma la odiaba, si cuando despertara, la miraría como un día ella mirara al padre o al hermano. Esperaba que Emma le diese una oportunidad para explicarle por qué se marchó con Robin en lugar de quedarse con ella. Kathryn esperaba que la hija le diese esa nueva oportunidad.

La noche pasó y Emma continuaba durmiendo y la rubia apenas se había apartado del cabecero de su hija. Casi al final de la mañana, la muchacha finalmente comenzó a moverse y a dar señales de que se despertaría. Kathryn se sintió más aliviada, sabiendo que, de un momento a otro, las cosas estarían bien. Emma abrió los ojos lentamente, poniendo cara de dolor, intentando enfocar la mirada para descubrir dónde estaba. Cuando finalmente consiguió centrar la mirada, vio a Kathryn sentada en el borde de su cama mirándola con alivio y aprensión. Su primer instinto fue levantarse, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de intentarlo. Ella optó por recostarse de nuevo, mirando a la mujer con desconfianza.

«Cálmate, Emma. Estás a salvo aquí» Kathryn dijo contenida

«¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¿Dónde está aquel cretino?» Emma disparó a hacerle preguntas a la rubia

«Yo te traje hasta aquí. Te encontré en el borde del precipicio ayer y con algo de esfuerzo y la ayuda de Andrómeda conseguí traerte aquí» dijo Kathryn acercándose a la hija para ver sus heridas «En cuanto a tu hermano, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia»

Emma notó que la mujer se tensaba al decir eso y la miró con más atención. Estaba más delgada de lo que la sheriff recordaba, tenía ojeras y sus ojos ya no brillaban, al contrario, solo cargaban tristeza y dolor. La más joven se miró a sí misma y vio que tenía un pedazo de tela amarrado alrededor de su brazo derecho y que había una especie de emplasto por casi todo su cuerpo. Su ojo izquierdo estaba tan hinchado que apenas conseguía abrirlo. Al pasar su mano con cuidado por el rostro, notó que había un corte en su labio y otro en su ceja. Kathryn se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, volvió pocos minutos después con una taza que contenía un líquido oscuro y humeante.

«Bebe, te ayudará con el dolor» dijo entregándole la taza a Emma

«¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere que beba estas cosas extrañas? » rezongó Emma llevándose la taza a la nariz y olisqueando la mezcla de hierbas.

«Emma, bebe. Te prometo que te hará bien» Kathryn se permitió reír al notar que algunas cosas parecían no cambiar nunca.

Emma la miró desconfiada, pero se llevó el líquido a la boca, tomando un sorbo pequeño para ver cómo sabía. Al percibir que el sabor era mejor que la apariencia, tomó un buche mayor.

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Ruby estaba en la cocina conversando con Mary y Tinker sobre su reciente relación con Zelena y Dororthy cuando Regina entró en la estancia, recibiendo una mirada divertida de la asistente. Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si le preguntase por qué la miraba tanto.

«Regina, ¿podrías pedirle a Emma que bajara? Tengo que hablar con ella» dijo Ruby sonriendo maliciosa

«Me encantaría, señorita Lucas, sin embargo no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar su amiga» respondió Regina ligeramente de mal humor

«Pensé que estaba contigo. De la manera en que salió de la comisaría ayer por la tarde…» dijo Ruby levantándose y caminando hacia la morena

«Vino, conversamos y dijo que tenía que resolver algo y se fue. No entendí lo que quiso decir con eso, pero desde ese momento estoy esperando que vuelva» dijo Regina mirando a la asistente de Emma

«Regina» Ruby la agarró delicadamente del brazo «¿Emma dijo alguna otra cosa?»

«No, solo dijo eso y se fue» la forastero notó que había preocupación en los grandes ojos azules de la morena que tenía delante.

«¡Joder, Emma! Joder. Joder» Ruby la soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina, con las miradas de confusión de las otras tres sobre ella.

Sin decir nada, subió corriendo a su cuarto y comenzó a cambiase, cogió su cartuchera, sus revólveres y su sombrero. Y se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie. A Regina le extrañó aquel comportamiento y subió a su cuarto tras la salida de la asistente, encontrándose a Zelena y Dorothy mirando confusas hacia la puerta.

«¿A dónde ha ido la señorita Lucas?» preguntó Regina mirando de una a otra

«También me gustaría saberlo» respondió Zelena mirando con curiosidad a la hermana «Vino, se cambió, cogió sus revólveres y salió sin decir nada»

«¡Joder!» Regina gritó y ya estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando sintió la mano de su hermana en su brazo

«¿Qué sucede Regina?» preguntó Zelena viendo los ojos de la hermana húmedos

«Hay algo mal con Emma. No sé lo que es, pero lo presiento» suspiró Regina pesadamente «Ayer vino a verme, me besó, me pidió disculpas por haberse comportado de la forma en que lo hizo los últimos días y entonces dijo que tenía que resolver algo y se fue»

«Esto no…» Zelena miró a Dorothy y después a la hermana

Ruby se dirigió a los establos, preparó a Amarok y emprendió rumbo por la ciudad en busca de información que la llevase hasta su amiga. Sabía que el mejor lugar para conseguir algo en concreto era el Sherwood, pero tras pensar algunos minutos, creyó mejor no arriesgar e intentó de otro modo. Recorrió la ciudad hasta casi ponerse el sol, pero regresó al hostal sin novedades.

But in the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losign her

The only one who's ever know

Who I am, who I'm not

And who I want to be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

Regina se encaminó al Jolly Rogers tras hablar con la hermana, esperando que Merlín o Arthur pudieran ayudarla de alguna manera. Ellos se prepararon inmediatamente y partieron hacia la ciudad. Mal los observó a los tres y tras la marcha de los muchachos, decidió hacer una búsqueda por su cuenta. Siempre había sido muy buena en seguir pistas y esta vez no sería diferente. Cabalgó por la ciudad, y se dirigió hasta el Sherwood. Allí escuchó comentarios sobre la pelea que había tenido lugar la noche anterior y decidió ir hasta el precipicio. Allí, la rubia encontró señales de lucha y pisadas de caballos. Al marcharse vio dos tipos de pisadas distintas. Cada una tomaba direcciones diferentes. Mientras analizaba el sitio y las pisadas, Arthur y Merlín llegaron al peñasco, sorprendiéndose momentáneamente al ver a la mujer allí.

«¡Qué bien que estáis aquí!» dijo Mal girándose hacia ellos «Tenemos trabajo que hacer si queremos encontrar a la señorita Swan. Mirad» señaló las pisadas en el suelo «Dos personas han estado aquí recientemente. Queda saber cuál de ellas estaba o está con la sheriff. Vamos a dividirnos y nos encontraremos en el Jolly antes del amanecer. Vosotros id por allí, yo voy a coger este camino»

Sin dar tiempo a los muchachos a replicar nada, montó en Tornado y partió siguiendo el rastro de las pisadas lentamente, garantizando que no perdería nada por el camino.

Arthur y Merlín se miraron y se montaron en sus caballos, cogiendo el camino que la rubia les había señalado.

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a Little late

You found me, you found me

Emma estaba inquieta en la cama, a pesar de los dolores y de las heridas, quería salir de allí, volver al hostal. Ver a su madre después de tantos años y tener que lidiar con los recuerdos de su infancia estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que la madre se marchara con el hermano sin ni siquiera despedirse y nunca más dar noticias.

«¿Por qué has vuelto?» preguntó Emma abruptamente, rompiendo el silencio

«Por ti» respondió Kathryn mirándola a los ojos «No sé lo que pretende tu hermano, pero no puedo dejar que vaya hasta el final con sus planes. Lo que ocurrió ayer…debería haberlo impedido»

«No fue tu culpa» respondió Emma girando el rostro hacia la ventana del cuarto que ahora era iluminada por la luna «¿Por qué me abandonaste?»

«Por culpa de tu hermano» dijo la rubia, captando la atención de la rubia «Había cometido un crimen en otra ciudad y era buscado, y me dijo que si no me marchaba con él…te haría daño. No se lo podía permitir»

«¿Qué crimen cometió?» preguntó Emma encogiéndose en la cama. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, su corazón un tsunami de emociones. Quería salir de allí, quería volver al hostal, quería ver a Regina y al mismo tiempo quería quedarse ahí con su madre.

«Mató a un hombre…» respondió Kathryn encogiéndose de hombros «Mató a un padre de familia por dinero. También casi mata a una muchacha. Creo que era la hija mediana de ese hombre»

Emma no sabía qué decir, qué pensar. Así que los rumores eran verdaderos. Su hermano había matado a un hombre inocente en otra ciudad. Se preguntó si la habría matado la noche anterior y por qué la dejó de aquella manera, colgando del peñasco. Dedujo que pensó que debido a las heridas y al esfuerzo de la lucha, no aguantaría mucho tiempo y acabaría cayendo. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar que si eso hubiera sucedido, nunca más habría visto a Regina, Ruby ni a nadie.

«Gracias» dijo Emma tras unos minutos en silencio

«Hice lo que debería haber hecho años atrás» respondió Kathryn extendiendo cautelosa la mano, intentando tocar el rostro de su hija

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Digo, puede que ya se haya dado cuenta de tu ausencia…» dijo Emma aprensiva

«Probablemente sí…» respondió Kathryn «No sé. Creo que quedarme aquí es una buena idea»

«¡No! Acabará por venir acá a buscarte» respondió Emma, poniéndose recta «Ese es uno de los motivos por los que tenemos que salir de aquí»

«¿Tenemos?» la mayor preguntó con los ojos llorosos

«Puede que te equivocaras hace cuatro años cuando no me contaste la verdad y sencillamente huiste con él, pero has vuelto…por mí» dijo Emma acercándose torpemente a la madre «Y no voy a permitir que te pase nada. Te vienes conmigo»

«¿Y a dónde vamos exactamente?» preguntó Kathryn colocando a la rubia en su regazo

«Para el hostal de tía Mary y tío David. Allí vivo desde que te marchaste» respondió Emma acurrucándose en el regazo de la rubia.

Early morning

The city breaks

And I've been calling for years

And years, and years, and years

And you never left me no messages

And you never sent me no letters

You got some kind of nerve

Taking all that I want

Acabaron por quedarse dormidas de cualquier manera en la cama de la rubia, despertando al día siguiente con el sol batiendo en sus rostros. Emma aún sentía mucho dolor y estaba llena de hematomas, su ceja había vuelto a sangrar durante la noche y estaba hambrienta. Tras mucho insistir, Kathryn finalmente aceptó ir al hostal. Emma le agradeció a su madre haberle lavado la camisa y se preguntaba interiormente cómo después de tantos años sin nadie en la casa, esta seguía prácticamente entera, y sin exceso de polvo o suciedad. Kathryn fue a su antiguo cuarto y cogió algunas prendas de ropa que había dejado y enseguida partieron hacia el hostal.

* * *

Regina apenas consiguió dormir durante la noche, giraba en la cama de un lado a otro, y cada vez que conseguía pegar ojo, se despertaba con una pesadilla diferente relacionada con Emma. Tras el desayuno, se fue al Jolly Rogers para ver si Arthur o Merlín habían encontrado algo la noche pasada. Le informaron que no había nada en concreto, pero que en uno de los dos sitios por los que habían pasado les dijeron que había habido una pelea y estaban siguiendo algunas pistas. Ella se quedó con ellos parte de la mañana, conversando sobre la información que tenían, y pidió que investigaran a ver si Robin tenía aliados o algo así en la ciudad. Asintieron y le prometieron que tras descansar un poco, irían a averiguarlo.

«¡Regina!» Ruby se lanzó sobre ella en cuando vio a la morena entrar en el hostal «Ven conmigo»

La morena la guió por las escaleras llevándola hasta la puerta del cuarto de Emma. Se detuvo y llamó a la puerta. Regina la miró confusa y entonces vio a una rubia que nunca había visto antes abrir. Su sangre hirvió, estrechó los ojos y cuando intentó decir algo fue impedida por Ruby.

«Regina, esta es la madre de Emma»

La morena alternó una mirada incrédula de una a otra, pensando si aquello era algún tipo de broma de mal gusto. La mujer que la había abandonado sin darle mayores explicaciones años atrás estaba ahí ahora, en su cuarto. La forastera nada dijo, solo mira de la rubia a la puerta, y Kathryn se apartó, dejando que Regina entrase en el cuarto.

«Entonces, esta es la mujer a la que Emma llamaba mientras dormía…» dijo Kathryn con una sonrisa «Es bonita»

Las dos rieron y bajaron a la cocina, dejando que Emma y Regina conversasen a gusto. Al llegar a la cocina, Mary y David estaban sentados, mirando aprensivos a la rubia. Ruby los dejó a solas y se fue a su cuarto. Ellos tenían mucho de lo que hablar y ella sabía que aquella conversación no era de su incumbencia.

Lost ans insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lying on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a Little late

You found me, you found me

Cuando Regina vio a Emma echada en la cama, llena de hematomas y cortes por el rostro, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus piernas parecían un flan. No conseguía moverse. Emma la miró y sonrió, poniendo cara de dolor a causa de las heridas. Regina no pudo evitar que las lágrimas descendiesen por su rostro, forzándose para caminar hacia la rubia. Sus pasos eran inciertos, un miedo crecía dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó a la cama de la rubia, y se sentó en el borde, sintiendo que Emma le tocaba su rostro delicadamente.

«Hey, está todo bien ahora» dijo Emma suavemente «Estoy aquí»

«Emma…» la voz de la morena salió entrecortada «¿Qué ha ocurrido?»

«Tuve un encuentro con mi amado hermano» respondió Emma poniendo mala cara «Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora»

Emma tiró de la mano de la morena, señalándole que se acercara más, y Regina así lo hizo. Se sentó al lado de la rubia, la abrazó con cuidado y la mantuvo en sus brazos.

Why'd you have to wait

To find me? To find me?


	15. Not while I'm around

**15\. Not while I'm around**

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Nothing's gonna harm you

No sir, not while I'm around

Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays

I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways

Regina estaba abrazada a Emma, acariciando sus cabellos, algunas lágrimas descendían silenciosas por su rostro mientras depositaba besos en los cabellos de la rubia, pensando en qué podría haber sucedido en ese "encuentro" que Emma había tenido con su hermano. Que habían luchado era evidente, pero lo que intrigaba a la morena era cómo o por qué la rubia había descubierto que estaba en la ciudad. Emma se removió en el abrazo de la morena y Regina la recostó en la cama, quedándose a su lado, sus dedos deslizándose por los rizos rubios esparcidos como una cortina encima de la almohada. En pocos minutos, la rubia se durmió y Mills la observó dormir. Su ojo aún estaba bastante hinchado, el corte en la ceja aún presente, algunos cortes en su mejilla, en sus labios, en su mentón y cabeza. La morena se permitió mirar por el cuerpo de la rubia, buscando sus heridas, notando cortes en sus brazos, así como hematomas que estaban adquiriendo un tono violeta amarillento, algunos cortes y morados en su espalda…el corazón de la morena se encogió al ver a la sheriff en ese estado y las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar con fuerza aunque silenciosas.

«No voy a dejar que te haga daño de nuevo. No volverá a hacerle daño a nadie» dijo Regina en voz baja, besando suavemente el rostro de la rubia.

* * *

En la cocina, Kathryn estaba sentada frente a Mary y David, esperando que ellos preguntasen algo, que la crucificasen o algo por el estilo, pero lo que veía en sus ojos era una mezcla de alivio y aprensión. Al ver que nadie se pronunciaba, Tinker, que estaba parada en la puerta desde hacía unos minutos, observándolos, entró en la cocina, y se paró junto a la rubia, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y los ojos llorosos.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mi prima estaba mejor contigo y tu amado hijo bien lejos de aquí. ¡Casi muere!» gritaba la muchacha, las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

«¡Tinker!» David se pronunció «Esas no son formas de hablarle a tu tía»

«Déjala, David. Tiene razón» Kathryn respondió, levantándose y quedando frente a la muchacha «Emma estaba más segura antes, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra Robin. Hice lo que pude para mantenerlo alejado de Emma todos estos años y cuando volvimos para acá, cuando supe que iba tras ella, me las ingenié para salir de donde me tenía encerrada y fui tras ellos» dijo la rubia alternando su mirada entre los tres «Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, pero al menos déjame que cuente la verdad. Si después, aún me odias, entonces diré adiós a mi hija y me marcharé de nuevo»

Tinker la miraba en silencio, su mirada alternaba entre la rubia y sus padres, su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Nada dijo, solo asintió y se sentó en la silla, imitada por su tía. La de más edad les contó toda la verdad, desde las agresiones que sufría por parte de James hasta lo que realmente sucedió el día en que murió y después, cuando Robin desapareció durante unos meses y regresó para llevársela con él. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por los rostros de los cuatro que estaban en la mesa. David sabía que su hermano no era ningún santo, pero jamás imaginó que fuera ese tipo de hombre. Mary se preguntaba cómo dos hermanos gemelos podían ser tan diferentes. Kathryn les reveló el motivo del regreso de Robin a la ciudad y el encuentro que había tenido con Emma la otra noche y cómo ella la rescató y la cuidó, y comentó que aparentemente alguien estaba cuidando la casa durante esos años, y que Emma le aseguró que ella no era. En ese momento, notó que Mary y David se encogieron en la silla y se miraron el uno al otro.

«No sabíamos que todo eso había sucedido allí, y cuando tú te marchaste con Robin y Emma se vino al hostal con nosotros, decidimos cuidar la casa, así si un día Emma decidía volver allí, al menos tendría la casa en orden» dijo Mary secándose sus lágrimas

«Te lo agradezco, pero creo que Emma no querrá volver a vivir allí» dijo Kathryn mirándolos «Infelizmente no tiene buenos recuerdos de esa casa»

Conversaron durante un rato más y después Mary llevó a Kathryn a uno de los cuartos vacíos del establecimiento, y la acomodó. El cuarto quedaba cerca del de Emma y había sido elección de la rubia no quedarse en el mismo cuarto de la hija, ya que no quería estropear fuera lo que fuera que su hija tuviera con la morena que había entrado en el cuarto de la sheriff cuando ella salía.

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare,

Others can desert you

Not to worry, whistle I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while

But in time

Cuando Emma se durmió, la morena permaneció a su lado, pensando en cómo hacer para sacar a Robin de sus vidas de una vez por todas, y ahora se vengaría por Emma también, no solo por su padre y hermana. Regina no salió del lado de la rubia ni para almorzar, comió solo cuando Zelena le trajo un plato de comida al cuarto de la sheriff.

«Se pondrá bien» dijo Zelena mientras colocaba el plato de sopa en la mesa que quedaba cerca de la pared «Ahora, ven a comer»

«Déjalo ahí, dentro de un momento como» respondió Regina acariciando los rizos de la rubia

«Vas a venir a comer ahora» Zelena se acercó a la hermana, acariciando su rostro «Ve a comer, yo me quedo a su lado. Además, solo estarás a unos pasos de la señorita Swan, quédate tranquila»

Regina asintió y le dio un beso a su hermana en la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa en que la pelirroja había dejado el plato de la sopa. No tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer o acabaría pasándolo mal, así que con algún esfuerzo acabó con lo que la hermana le había traído. Tras terminar de comer, se sentó de nuevo al lado de la rubia, mirándola con una débil sonrisa

«¿De verdad sientes algo por ella, no?» preguntó Zelena mirando a la hermana

«Sí. No sé explicar qué es exactamente, pero es tan fuerte» Regina buscaba las palabras, pero no conseguía encontrar algo que pudiera describir lo que sentía «No sé ponerle nombre a lo que siento por ella, solo sé que quiero estar a su lado, cuidarla, protegerla…»

«¿Ya sabe sobre lo de…?» Zelena preguntó mirando el cuerpo de la hermana, había preocupación en su voz

«Sí…lo descubrió de una forma algo…» Regina fue interrumpida por una risa proveniente de su hermana

«Eso quiere decir que mi hermanita no es tan inocente como yo pensaba» dijo la pelirroja arqueando las cejas y sonriendo maliciosamente

«Cállate, Zelena. No es nada de eso» respondió la morena poniéndose roja

«¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿cómo lo supo?» Zelena subía y bajaba las cejas y sonría a la hermana

«No te interesa. Ve a cuidar a tus dos mujeres, ellas deben estar esperándote» dijo Regina haciendo una mueca

La pelirroja rió y enseguida salió, se paró en la puerta y se giró hacia la hermana con una sonrisa traviesa y arqueando las cejas. Cerró la puerta a tiempo de que no le diera una almohada. Regina resopló y se levantó para coger el objeto, poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Emma se había despertado mientras ellas estaban conversando, pero prefirió mantenerse quieta y ver qué diría la morena y Regina no se dio cuenta de que la sheriff la miraba con una sonrisa mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, aún con los morros ligeramente enfurruñados.

«Estás adorable con esos morritos» Emma dijo con voz pastosa, restregándose los ojos.

«Disculpa, no quería despertarte» respondió Regina sonrojada

«No hay problema» Emma respondió estirando el brazo en dirección a la morena, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se echara a su lado «Entonces, ¿eres una muchacha inocente?»

«No hagas caso a lo que mi hermana habla» Regina estaba sonrojándose cada vez más y hundió su rostro en la almohada

«Claro que no. Porque sé que no eres inocente como pareces» respondió Emma riendo, pero enseguida apareció su cara de dolor debido a las heridas.

«Sheriff Swan, no sé de lo que está hablando» respondió Regina aún con el rostro hundido en la almohada

«Entonces tendré que mostrártelo» respondió Emma y con algún esfuerzo, se apoyó en un codo, depositó un beso en el cuello de la morena, para enseguida darle un mordisco, sonriendo al ver los pelos de la morena encresparse.

«Swan…» la morena se calló al sentir la punta de la lengua de la rubia en su piel, notó cómo todo su cuerpo se calentaba con ese simple toque.

«¿Sí, señorita Mills?» a pesar del dolor, Emma no podía evitar provocar a Regina, no podía mantener su cuerpo lejos del de ella.

«Creo que es mejor que pares» dijo la forastera suspirando «No creo que estés en condiciones de proseguir con esto de momento»

Emma sonrió ligeramente al lado de la morena, dejando su cuerpo caer de nuevo en la cama. Miró a la forastera, con el rostro aún hundido en la almohada. Podía notar que el cuerpo de la otra estaba ligeramente tenso y su cuerpo vibró al imaginar cómo sería tener el cuerpo de Mills sobre el suyo.

Nothing can harm you, not while I'm around

Being close and being clever

Ain't like being true,

I don't need to, I would never

Hide a thing from you

Like some

Zelena había vuelto al cuarto de Ruby y se encontró con la morena echada al lado de Dorothy, besando y mordiendo su cuello. La pelirroja cerró la puerta con llave y se acercó con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. Caminó lentamente, dejando sus botas, su cinto y sus pantalones por el camino, quedándose solo con su camisa ajedrez que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos. Se subió a la cama y gateó hasta las dos, recibiendo una sonrisa lasciva de Ruby y sonriendo al notar a Doty mirándola con deseo. Se acercó a las dos mujeres, y rozó sus labios en los de la asistente de la sheriff, profundizando enseguida el beso. Al cerrar el beso, se giró hacia la morena de cabellos rizados y sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó con intensidad, mordiendo su labio inferior y suspirando en mitad del beso al sentir a Ruby apretando su cintura y abriéndole los botones de la camisa, y deslizándosela por los brazos. Dorothy llevó sus manos a los pechos de la pelirroja, los masajeó y apretó mientras Ruby mordía levemente su cuello, haciendo que Zelena soltara un gemido ahogado, se acercó a Dorothy y besó su cuello, descendiendo hasta sus pechos, sonriendo al ver a la morena jadear al sentir a la forastera agarrar su pezón entre sus dientes.

Ruby sonrió y se colocó detrás de Zelena, besando, mordiendo y arañando su espalda. Agarró su pelo en una especie de cola de caballo mal hecha mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por el muslo de la pelirroja, apretando y arañando. La asistente de la sheriff miró a la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y le susurró algo al oído. Enseguida, esta cerró el beso con Doty y se giró hacia Ruby, besándola apasionadamente, recostándose en la cama y atrayéndola hacia ella. Gimió al sentir el cuerpo de la mujer encajarse en el suyo. Dorothy se apoyó en sus codos y se acercó a las dos, besando y mordiendo el cuello y el hombro de la pelirroja, gimiendo al sentir la mano de Ruby apretando su muslo, subiendo por él, llegando a su entrepierna, y presionando ligeramente su clítoris.

No one's gonna hurt you

No one's gonna dare,

Others can desert you

Not to worry, whistle I'll be there

Demons'll charm you with a smile for a while

But in time

Emma estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Regina, casi quedándose dormida mientras la morena acariciaba sus cabellos y diversos pensamientos rodaban por su mente. Se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si su madre no hubiera aparecido para salvarla, qué se le había pasado por la cabeza a ella para irse a enfrentar a su hermano de aquella manera, y el pánico en los ojos de Regina cuando la vio en su cuarto, toda golpeada. Regina la observaba en silencio, también perdida en sus pensamientos, intentando trazar algún plan para llevar a cabo su venganza y dejar la vida de Emma libre de aquel hombre que, infelizmente, era su hermano, cuando fue sacada de sus devaneos por la voz de la rubia.

«Creo que te debo algunas explicaciones…» dijo Emma quedamente, aún recostada en su pecho

«Me quedé preocupada…y cuando te vi de esta manera, yo…» Regina fue interrumpida al notar el dedo de la rubia en sus labios

«Sé que no debería haber ido detrás de mi hermano yo sola, mucho menos después de ingerir media botella de whisky» Emma hizo señas para que la morena se quedara quieta y la dejara continuar «Pero quería sacarlo de aquí, lo quería lejos de aquí. Pensar que podía hacerte daño o hacerle daño a alguna otra persona que quiero, como hizo con Killian, me estaba matando»

«No sé lo que habría hecho si algo te hubiera pasado, Emma» Regina dijo con los ojos llorosos. Su cabeza daba vueltas con las cosas que la rubia había dicho. _¿Acaso ella encajaba entre las personas que la rubia amaba?_ Meneó la cabeza como para librarse de ese pensamiento, y se encontró a Emma mirándola intensamente.

«Si mi madre no hubiera aparecido en aquel peñasco, probablemente estaría ahora muerta» dijo Emma y vio las lágrimas de la morena descender silenciosas «Me ha salvado. Ha vuelto por mí»

Conversaron durante un rato más y Swan le contó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior, cuando supo que el hermano estaba en la ciudad, le contó cómo decidió apartarse de todos e ir al encuentro de él, solo omitiendo la parte en que había conversado de sus sentimientos por la morena con Ruby y sobre la pesadilla que había tenido. Emma le contó la pelea con Robin y cómo se despertó en su antigua casa, le contó lo que Kathryn le había revelado de cómo la había rescatado en el precipicio y cómo la cuidó antes de regresar al hostal. Y que habían vuelto solo por la insistencia de la rubia, pues la de más edad no quería que se esforzara.

Mientras conversaban, unos golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de las dos y cuando Emma dijo que entraran, Tinker dejó pasar su cabeza por la puerta, llamando a Regina, diciéndole que tenía visita.

«¿Te importa que atienda aquí en la puerta de tu cuarto?» preguntó girándose hacia la rubia

«No, como tú quieras» respondió Emma y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios

Regina se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, encontrando parada junto a Tinker a una mujer que jamás había visto y no sabía de qué la podría conocer esa desconocida, que la miraba con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. La puerta está entreabierta y Regina parada enfrente, mirando a la mujer en el pasillo. Vestía unos pantalones de cuerpo, botas que le llegaban casi a las rodillas, un chaleco y un sombrero. Su cartuchera presa al tórax, un revólver en cada lado, en el cinto, una daga. Y su mirada era intensa.

«¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita…?» dijo Regina mirando a la extraña que tenía delante

«Puede llamarme Mal. Y no tiene que preocuparse por mí, señorita Mills» dijo Mal extendiendo la mano a la morena «Estoy aquí a petición de su madre, la señora Cora Mills»

«¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Mi madre está bien?» la morena disparó las preguntas y dio un paso hacia la rubia

«Cora está bien. Me mandó tras vosotros, o mejor, detrás de usted, para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario sin que se diera cuenta, pero ante lo acontecido con la sheriff, creí que era mejor que me presentara» dijo Mal suavemente

«Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito ayuda con esto» dijo Regina dando un paso hacia la puerta

«Si no necesita ayuda, ¿por qué, entonces, tiene a Merlín y a Arthur a su lado? Además, señorita Mills, ceo que sabe exactamente de lo que ese hombre es capaz. Es por eso por lo que está usted aquí, ¿no?» Mal dio un paso hacia la morena, agarrándola delicadamente del brazo «Sé lo ocurrido con el señor Mills, sé lo que le ocurrió a su hermana y sé de quién es la culpa. Y ahora las dos sabemos lo que le ha pasado a la sheriff y de quién es la culpa. Creo que eso también ha entrado en su pequeña lista» dijo Mal arqueando una ceja y sonriéndole a la morena

Regina nada respondió, solo soltó su brazo de la mano de la otra mujer y entró en el cuarto, encontrándose a Emma perdida en pensamientos y se preguntó si habría escuchado algo de la conversación con la mujer que su madre había enviado. Se acercó lentamente a la cama y depositó un beso en los cabellos de la rubia y se recostó su lado abrazándola delicadamente, teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño. Tras un rato, Kathryn subió llevando paños para limpiar las heridas de Emma y una palangana con agua. A su lado estaba Mary con el emplasto que la madre de la muchacha estaba usando en sus heridas y un brebaje para que Emma bebiera, diciendo que la ayudaría con el dolor y la haría dormir mejor. Después de que las mujeres se marcharan, Regina tapó a Emma y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

«¿A dónde vas?» preguntó Emma al ver a la morena ir hacia la puerta

«A mi cuarto, necesito un baño» respondió la morena con suavidad

«Puedes bañarte aquí» dijo Emma sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a la morena

«Swan, no estás en condiciones para nada» dijo Regina acercándose a la cama de la rubia «Descansa, no tardo» la morena le dio un piquito en los labios y salió del cuarto.

Mientras Regina se dirigía a su cuarto, Emma se quedó pensando en lo poco que había podido escuchar de la conversación con Mal, y con dificultad, se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, sacando la cabeza por la abertura. Al constatar que no había nadie por los alrededores, salió y caminó dificultosamente hasta el cuarto de la morena, soltando un suspiro de alivio al entrar en el cuarto y ver que la forastera estaba en el baño. Swan caminó por el cuarto, observando atentamente mientras las palabras de la conversación de Mills con la otra forastera resonaban en su mente. Si había entendido bien, su querido hermano había sido el responsable de algo muy malo ocurrido a la familia de la morena. Al acercarse a la cama, vio algo brillar entre el colchón y el somier. Haciendo algo de esfuerzo para agacharse, cogió el objeto, y sintió su sangre herrársele en las venas al ver lo que era: la daga de su hermano.

Nothing's gonna harm you

Not while I'm around

Not while I'm around


	16. Una historia no contada

**16\. Una historia no contada**

Emma se quedó mirando al objeto en su mano, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo eso escondido en el cuarto de la morena y creyó mejor preguntarle a ella antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Ya había notado que los hermanos Mills siempre se ponían tensos cuando escuchan hablar del hermano y ya había percibido que tenían algún secreto, solo que no podía imaginarse cuál podría ser. Esa visita de Mal a Regina la había dejado pensativa y su curiosidad habló más alto, como siempre. Mientras esperaba por la morena, se echó en la cama, encima de las sábanas, y se quedo girando la daga en las manos, perdida en pensamientos.

«¡Emma!» Regina se asustó al salir del baño y ver a la rubia en su cuarto «Pensé que tu madre y todos te habíamos dicho que descansaras»

«Sí» Emma respondió mientras se sentaba «Todos han dicho eso, entonces Mal vino y vosotras hablasteis en la puerta de mi cuarto y terminé escuchando parte de la conversación y me he quedado pensando…»

Regina estaba de pie cerca del tocador que había en el cuarto, era nítida la tensión en su cuerpo y muy evidente que no le estaba gustando el rumbo que aquella conversación estaba tomando. Se pasó las manos por sus cabellos, nerviosamente, y miró de nuevo a Emma, notando que tenía algo en las manos, y al momento de ver lo que era, fue como si la sangre abandonase su cuerpo. Sintió hasta su espina congelarse y sus piernas temblar al dar un paso vacilante hacia la cama.

«Emma, yo…» intentó decir, pero la rubia la interrumpió

«No he sacado conclusiones precipitadas si es eso lo que estás pensando» dijo Emma suavemente «Pero realmente tengo curiosidad por saber por qué la daga de mi hermano está en tu cuarto, escondida entre el colchón y el somier»

«Bien, creo que es mi turno de contarte una historia» Regina suspiró y se acercó a la rubia, sentándose al borde de la cama «¿Prefieres ir a tu cuarto para estar más cómoda?»

«Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí mismo, si a ti no te importa, claro» Emma respondió encogiéndose de hombros

«Sabes que no me importa» dijo Regina acomodándose a su lado

La morena respiró hondo algunas veces y Emma notó que estaba muy, muy tensa y automáticamente enlazó sus dedos a los de ella, apretando su mano levemente. La forastera la miró y le sonrió débilmente, dejando salir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones y entonces comenzó a hablar.

 _Mis padres, mis hermanos y yo siempre vivimos en Huntington, Utah y nuestra vida siempre fue buena, papá siempre fue un hombre de negocios y mamá gobernaba nuestras tierras a su lado. Él fue creciendo con respecto a otros hacendados y acabó haciéndose algunos enemigos, pero nada que fuera lo bastante importante para matar. Cierto día, un muchacho llegó a nuestras tierras buscando trabajo; era joven, guapo, hablaba bien, tenía una sonrisa cautivadora, buen porte para trabajar en el campo y enseguida mi padre lo contrató, colocándole entre los demás muchachos que trabajaban y cuidaban la hacienda. Peter, nuestro hombre de confianza, nuestro capataz, siempre nos dijo que no debíamos confiar en ese hombre, que algo en él olía mal, que era malo. Pero papá siempre veía el bien en las personas, siempre confiaba, buscaba la bondad, intentaba ayudar a todos. Los meses pasaron y él se acercó a mi hermana, Zelena, y comenzaron a frecuentarse, pero ella no quería ir más allá con él, apenas se conocían y ella aún no estaba lista para dar ese paso, y entonces sucedió…»_

Regina respiró hondo algunas veces y secó las lágrimas que caían por su rostro _._ Swan estaba inmóvil a su lado. No quería creer que esa historia tuviera que ver con su hermano, no quería creer que él pudiera llegar tan bajo y acabar con la vida de una familia de esa manera, y entonces recordó lo que su madre le había dicho mientras estaban en su antigua casa: _El mató a un hombre, un padre de familia. Por dinero. Y casi mató también a una muchacha. Creo que era la hija mediana de ese hombre_. La historia de Regina estaba empezando a encajar con lo que su madre le había contado y un sentimiento de miedo, odio, frustración crecía dentro de la rubia. Acarició el rostro de la morena suavemente, secando sus lágrimas, y notó que el cuerpo de la forastera temblaba ligeramente, así como el suyo y apretó de nuevo la mano de la morena. Regina respiró hondo y alzó la cabeza, miró a la rubia y enseguida continuó con su historia.

 _Una noche él llamó a mi padre para que fuera al granero, los otros hombres que trabajaban para mi padre se habían ido a comprar unas piezas para arreglar una máquina a la ciudad vecina. Zelena estaba muy ligada a nuestro padre y lo acompañó al granero mientras Graham y yo nos quedamos en casa con nuestra madre. Me extrañó la tardanza y entonces, le pedí a mi hermano que se quedara con nuestra madre mientras yo iba hasta el granero a ver si todo estaba bien. Al llegar vi a mi padre atado a una silla en el centro del granero y a mi hermana inconsciente. Mi padre tenía la camisa rasgada y había cortes en su pecho, su rostro estaba sucio de sangre y tierra, lleno de cortes y golpes, la sangre corría de su nariz, y el hombre que tenía delante reía mientras le hacía más cortes. Decía que después de matarlo, obligaría a mi hermana a casarse con él y así se quedaría con la fortuna de la familia. Yo no lograba moverme, parecía que mis piernas se habían vuelto de cemento y estaba presa en ese sitio, solo asistiendo cómo mi padre se desangraba hasta la muerte mientras aquel hombre reía y reía_

«Regina, no tienes por qué seguir. Creo que sé exactamente lo que me estás queriendo decir…» Emma dijo acariciando suavemente el rostro de la morena

«Lo necesito. Nadie, aparte de mis hermanos, mi madre y Peter conocen esta historia y ya le he escondido durante bastante tiempo» respondió la forastera mirando a la rubia y respirando hondo para poder continuar

 _Cuando mi padre ya no tenía más fuerzas, ese hombre sencillamente le disparó, y lo dejó allí, atado y sangrando mientras se giraba hacia mi hermana, que estaba desmayada en el suelo. Mientras caminaba hacia ella, se estaba desabrochando el cinto y a punto de quitarse la ropa, en una de sus manos agarraba la daga, apuntando con ella hacia el rostro de mi hermana. En ese momento fue como si algo estallara dentro de mí y me lancé contra él, consiguiendo tumbarlo, ya que lo había pillado por sorpresa. Me senté sobre él y empecé a darle puñetazos en su rostro repetidas veces, pero él era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo y con un puñetazo me empujó y me sacó de encima de él. Mi sangre hervía y ya no pensaba en nada más. Había acabado de perder a mi padre, no iba dejar que también le hiciera dañó a mi hermana. Cuando vi que iba a coger la daga, me tiré hacia ella y la cogí primero, alcanzando su rostro y dejándole un gran corte en su mejilla derecha. Él me miró con un odio sin tamaño, pero sencillamente cogió su revólver y se marchó, prometiendo que vendría a por mí. Y diciendo que un día terminaría el asunto con mi hermana. ¿Su nombre? Robin._

Emma la miraba sin poder formular una palabra. Su rostro bañado en lágrimas, al igual que el de la morena, su cuerpo temblando, una mezcla de odio y miedo recorría su cuerpo. Swan nada dijo, solo atrajo torpemente a la morena hacia ella y la abrazó, sintiendo las lágrimas de Regina mojar su camisa. Acarició sus cabellos, y experimentó cierto alivio al tener a la forastera abrazando su cintura. Un torbellino de sentimientos la invadía en ese momento y solo podía pensar en que tenía que sacar a su hermano de una vez por todas de las vidas de todos ellos cuanto antes. Un pánico tomó a Emma pensando en lo que la morena dijo por último, que él había prometido vengarse de ella y de la hermana y ahora que estaba en la ciudad, tendría que hacer de todo para protegerlas de él. La forastera sentía como si se hubiera quitado el mundo de sus hombros al contarle todo a la rubia, y dejó que ella la abrazara más fuerte, acariciando sus cabellos. Emma se recostó en el cabecero de la cama, atrajo a Mills más hacia ella, haciendo que se recostara en su pecho, y acarició su rostro y sus cabellos, dejando besos en su cabeza de vez en cuando. Tras un rato acabaron quedándose dormidas allí y como siempre sucedía cuando dormían juntas, ambas se sintieron seguras, ninguna tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

Una semana había transcurrido desde el encuentro de Emma con su hermano y la rubia ya estaba prácticamente curada y estaba volviendo locos a todos en el hostal pues no se quedaba reposando como su madre y los demás le pedían. Kathryn, Mary, Regina…siempre la pillaban fuera de la cama y cuando la obligaban a volver a ella, parecía una niña pequeña enfurruñada protestando porque decía que ya estaba perfectamente para volver al trabajo.

En ese tiempo, Zelena estaba ayudando, como podía, a Ruby en la comisaría y la pierna de Dorothy también estaba ya casi curada. Graham y Killian habían comenzado una relación, pero nada oficial, solo estaban juntos y el mayor de los Mills pasaba prácticamente todo el tiempo con él en el Jolly Rogers, pasándose por el hostal pocas veces, solo para ver cómo estaban las hermanas.

Al ver que Emma no se quedaría de reposo, acabaron por dejar que la rubia regresara al trabajo y no fue necesario decírselo dos veces. Al día siguiente, Emma se levantó temprano, tomando cuidado para no despertar a Regina que dormía a su lado. Le dio un beso a la morena antes de bajar a desayunar. La parte que más le había gustado a Swan de haberse quedado en casa había sido el modo en que se había acercado a Regina en los últimos días. Pasaban prácticamente todo el tiempo juntas, conversando cada día más sobre ellas. Emma le contaba las travesuras que había hecho de niña y adolescente, a veces dejaba a Regina algo celosa cuando le contaba cómo había sido su infancia y sus planes para el futuro. Al bajar a desayunar se encontró con Ruby, Tinker, Zelena, Mary, David y Kathryn. Ruby y Zelena la miraban con expresión maliciosa, haciendo que Tinker se riera de la cara que la rubia les ponía a las dos.

Tras el desayuno, Emma y Ruby se marcharon a la comisaría, y Zelena subió a hacerle compañía a Dorothy. La relación de las tres estaba cada día mejor, al contrario del miedo que tenían al principio, ya no había peleas entre ellas, y todo era hablado. Dorothy se sentía cada día más cómoda con la presencia de Zelena y Ruby estaba cada día más feliz por tenerlas a las dos con ella.

Al llegar a la comisaría, Emma sonrió y lanzó su sombrero a la mesa, sentándose y poniendo los pies encima, riendo al ver la mirada de reprobación de su asistente.

«Algunas cosas no cambian, la verdad» dijo Ruby revirando los ojos

«No, y ya deberías estar acostumbrada a eso» respondió Emma riendo de la cara de la amiga «¿Y cómo es tener a dos mujeres en tu cama?»

«¡Son maravillosas!» respondió Ruby con los ojos brillando «Y no lo digo solo por…ah…ya sabes. Sino por todo. Las tres nos llevamos tan bien, siempre charlamos mucho, son tan cariñosas…»

«¿No tienes miedo de que se enamoren la una de la otra y te dejen de lado?» preguntó Emma suavemente

«No» Ruby respondió sonriéndole a la amiga «Sé que eso no pasará. Y no sé explicarte por qué lo sé, solo lo noto. Es de loco, ¿verdad?»

«Un poco sí» Emma rió, moviendo nerviosamente las manos

«¿Y tú y Regina…ya…ya sabes?» preguntó Ruby arqueando las cejas

«Aún no…» respondió Emma suspirando «Quiero que sea diferente con ella, especial. No es como las otras personas con las que he estado. Y ha sufrido tanto…no quiero que piense que solo quiero divertirme con ella»

«¡Emma Swan!» Ruby soltó un gritito en su mesa y se levantó, caminando hasta la amiga «¡Estás enamorada de la forastera! ¡Finalmente alguien ha aparecido para domar ese salvaje corazón tuyo!»

«No es así de sencillo» respondió Emma encogiéndose de hombros «Existen muchas cosas entre nosotras y no sé si conseguiríamos mantener una relación»

«¿Qué me estás contando, Emma Swan?» preguntó Ruby alzando ligeramente el rostro de la amiga

«No es nada. Cosas nuestras» respondió Emma y Ruby sabía que no serviría de nada insistir.

Regresó a su mesa y se quedaron charlando sobre la relación de Ruby con Zelena y Dorothy, y sobre el regreso de Kathryn a sus vidas. Emma estaba feliz, pero la morena notó que aún había algo incomodándola, pero sabía que ahora no serviría de nada insistir.

* * *

Regina se movió en la cama, despertándose al percibir que estaba sola. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, dejando su cuerpo rodar hacia el lado en que sheriff había dormido. Hundió su rostro en la almohada de ella, inhalando su aroma, aspirando profundamente. Se quedó algunos minutos en la cama pensando en cómo ella y la rubia se habían acercado en los últimos días y el miedo que eso le causaba, pues luchaba contra sus sentimientos para poder continuar con su venganza. Regina se levantó, se dirigió al baño para su higiene matinal antes de bajar a desayunar, y de ahí se fue al Jolly Rogers encontrándose en el local a Mal, Merlín, Arthur y su hermano.

«¡Miren quién ha decidido aparecer!» dijo Graham abrazando a la morena «Pensé que nunca más saldrías del cuarto de la sheriff»

«Cállate, Graham» respondió Regina seria «Solo estaba cuidando de la señorita Swan»

«No he dicho lo contrario, querida hermana» respondió con una sonrisita maliciosa

«Claro. Basta de conversaciones confianzudas» se giró hacia los tres que estaban al lado de su hermano «¿Qué habéis descubierto?»

«Como sospechábamos, Robin tiene un aliado en la ciudad» respondió Merlín dando un paso hacia delante «O mejor dicho, una aliada»

«¿Y quién sería esa maldita?» preguntó Regina entre dientes

«Alguien que conoces, diría que…bien» respondió Merlín mirando a los amigos

«Ingrid, la prostituta, patrona de la muchachas de aquí» se pronunció Mal por primera vez

«¡Aquella maldita!» Regina empujó la mesa que tenía delante «¡Me las paga!»

«Cálmate, Regina» Arthur tocó su brazo con amabilidad «¿No querrás que todos se enteren de tus planes, no?»

«¡Voy a matar a aquella meretriz!» dijo Regina casi gruñendo

«Querida, no lo dudo, pero hasta que llegue el momento, te sugiero que te calmes y ordenes tus pensamientos» dijo Mal tocando el rostro de la morena y girándola hacia ella «En caso contrario, te puedes poner a ti misma y a la señorita Swan en peligro»

Regina nada dijo, solo apoyó su cuerpo contra el respaldar de la silla y sus ojos permanecieron lejos, sus pensamientos volando, diversas emociones batallando dentro de ella. Se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo la prostituta llevaría compinchada con el hombre que había matado a su padre, si fue por orden de él que se acostaba con Emma, como una manera de controlarla, si ella sabía lo que le había pasado a Emma, si en algún momento había sentido algo por la rubia o solo la había usado.

* * *

Regina estaba en el Jolly Rogers con Merlín, Mal y Arthur, bebiendo y conversando, trazando planes para ejecutar su venganza, viendo cómo llegar hasta Robin y qué hacer en el momento en que lo tuviera delante, cuando Ingrid entró en el local, y se dirigió a una de las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca del piano. Al verla, la sangre de la morena hirvió y antes de que ninguno pudiera sujetarla, ya estaba de pie avanzando hasta la prostituta. Regina estaba ligeramente borracha, así como Arthur, que se quedó sentado al lado de Merlín y Mal, que observaban la escena atentamente. La rubia tenía una sonrisa discreta en los labios y continuaba tomando su whisky, haciendo señas a los otros para que se quedaran donde estaban. Quería ver lo que sucedería y les dijo que solo se levantaran si la morena necesitaba ayuda. Al detenerse detrás de la rubia, Regina le dio un golpecito en el hombro, captando la atención de la prostituta.

«Pensé que ya habría dejado la ciudad» dijo Ingrid con desdén al girarse hacia Regina

«Si alguien aquí tiene que dejar la ciudad, ¡ese alguien es usted!» Regina respondió agarrando a la mujer por su corpiño.

«¿Cuál es su problema, querida? ¿Emma no ha querido irse a la cama con usted o sí se ha ido, pero ella gimió mi nombre?» Ingrid la provocó

En ese momento, Regina no se aguantó, y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndola caer sobre el chico del piano. La rubia se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó hacia la forastera, había odio en su mirada e intentaba ciegamente golpear a la morena que esquivaba cada intento de golpe, pudiendo ella, a su vez, acertarle en cada intento. Emma estaba entrando en el Jolly Rogers en ese momento y vio la confusión, corrió en dirección a las mujeres y cogió a Regina por la cintura y la sacó de allí. Ruby, que había entrado con ella, agarró a Ingrid, y se la llevó inmediatamente a la comisaría. Emma metió a Regina en una celda y Ruby, a la meretriz en otra, que gritaba insultos hacia la forastera y decía que ella había empezado la pelea. Emma se sentó en su mesa y alternaba la mirada entre la prostituta y la forastera mientras Ruby se esforzaba para no reír ante la situación, e Ingrid seguía quejándose en su celda.

«Te sugiero que te calles, Ingrid» dijo Emma elevando el tono de voz «No tengo paciencia ahora para tus reclamaciones»

La prostituta refunfuñó algo y se sentó en el banco de piedra que había en su celda, su mirada parecía fusilar a Emma y a la forastera, y finalmente a Ruby. Tras algunas horas, Swan miró a su asistente y le hizo una señal para que sacara de ahí a la prostituta.

«Suéltala, se puede ir a casa, Ruby» dijo Emma mirando a su asistente, para después darse la vuelta hacia Regina.


	17. Titanium

**17\. Titanium**

You shout it loud

But I can't hear a Word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized buta ll your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

Tras la marcha de la asistente, Emma tiró la llave de la celda a la forastera y le hizo señal a Regina para que viniera hasta ella y así la morena lo hizo, caminando sin apartar los ojos de la rubia, sus pasos como los de un felino tras su presa. La morena llevaba unos pantalones de cuero, botas de montar y un corpiño negro con detalles rojos que realzaban sus pechos. Eso hizo que Emma se removiera en la silla y se mordiera el labio. Regina sentía su cuerpo encenderse como siempre sucedía cuando estaba cerca de la rubia y se concentró para mantener su caminar hasta ella. Regina aún estaba ligeramente embriagada y eso hacía que su timidez se redujera, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada salvaje, provocando que Emma se removiera de nuevo en la silla.

Cuando llegó al lado de la sheriff, se sentó en las piernas de la rubia, pasando cada una de las suyas por la cintura de la sheriff, notando que los ojos verdes de la otra tenían un tono más oscuro, y Emma, rápidamente, la besó con deseo. Sus manos estaban en los cabellos de la morena, descendiendo por su espalda y apretando su cintura. Regina soltó un gemido ahogado en mitad del beso, llevando una de sus manos a los cabellos de la rubia mientras la otra le apretaba un pecho, provocando que Emma soltara un gemido también en mitad del beso. En un impulso, la rubia se levantó con la forastera en su regazo y la colocó sentada en la mesa que tenía delante, quedando entre las piernas de la morena, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello. Sus manos apretaban los pechos de la forastera aún cubiertos por el corpiño, mientras Regina apretaba el trasero de la rubia y la atraía más hacia ella. Emma apretaba los muslos de la morena y los arañaba por encima del tejido de los pantalones, mientras mordía y lamía el cuello de la morena, haciendo que Regina inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara escapar los gemidos de sus labios. Emma sonrió al notar que la forastera estaba excitada y llevó su mano, aún por encima de los pantalones, al miembro rígido de la forastera. Como si despertase de un trance, Regina sintió su cuerpo tensarse, agarró las manos de Emma y la empujó delicadamente.

«Perdóname» dijo la morena, bajando la cabeza, y dejando a Emma con una mirada confusa

«Todo está bien» respondió Emma alzando con delicadeza el rostro de la forastera y depositando un breve beso en sus labios «Me he dejado llevar por el momento. Perdóname. Ven, vamos a casa»

Regina nada dijo, solo asintió y se levantó de la mesa, se recolocó la ropa, y siguió a Emma hacia fuera de la comisaría. Caminaron en silencio hasta el hostal y al llegar, la morena ofreció una débil sonrisa a Emma, y se fue derecha a su cuarto, encerrándose allí inmediatamente. La sheriff la escuchó subir las escaleras, y dejó su cuerpo caer en uno de los sillones de la entrada del hostal, captando la atención de David sobre ella.

«¿Qué ha pasado, mi ángel?» preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella, y tocándole suavemente su rostro

«Creo que me he precipitado un poco, tío» respondió Emma mirando hacia la dirección por la que la morena había desaparecido

«¿Y eso?» la miró confuso «Pensé que todo estaba bien entre la señorita Mills y tú»

«Lo está…creo» Emma lo miró con ojos llorosos «Creo que he sobrepasado un poco los límites. Sabes que no he tenido una relación de verdad con nadie, pero con ella es diferente y no sé muy bien cómo actuar»

«Mi bien, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, dale tiempo. Debe estar confusa también» respondió David acariciando el rostro de la sobrina

«Probablemente tengas razón» respondió Emma y le dio un beso en la mejilla al tío, se levantó enseguida y entró en la cocina, encontrándose allí a su madre y a su tía.

Se sentó en el banco de madera y se quedó conversando con las mujeres durante un rato, contándoles la pequeña confusión en el Jolly Rogers, arrancándoles algunas carcajadas a las dos mujeres.

«¿Regina golpeó a Ingrid y yo me lo he perdido?» dijo Tinker entrando en la cocina

«Aparentemente nuestra huésped le dio una pequeña paliza a Ingrid» respondió Mary sonriendo

Nunca había sido secreto para nadie que ellos no aprobaban la relación entre la rubia y la prostituta, y estaban rezando para que conociera a alguien que mereciera la pena.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to los

Fire away, fire away

Ricochets, take you aim

Fire away, fire away

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I'm titanium

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I'm titanium

«¡No me puedo creer que me lo haya perdido!» reía Zelena mientras Ruby les contaba la pequeña pelea en el Jolly Rogers

«Intenté agarrar a Emma para que dejara que Regina le diera un poco más a Ingrid, pero dijo que teníamos que mantener el orden en la ciudad, independientemente de quién fuera, así que tuvimos que acabar con la diversión» dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros

«Adoraría haber visto la cara de aquella meretriz toda reventada» dijo riendo Doty «Acuérdate de felicitar a Regina por eso después»

«Yo creo que te tengo que recordar otra cosa…» dijo Ruby maliciosamente mientras gateaba por la cama hasta llegar a la morena, pegando sus labios a los de ella.

Dorothy llevó su mano a los cabellos de la asistente, pidiendo paso con su lengua, y profundizando el beso, atrajo a la otra hacia su regazo. Al acabar el beso, Ruby se giró hacia Zelena y la besó intensamente, aún sentada en el regazo de Doty. Las tres se quedaron entre caricias, besos y conversaciones hasta que Emma las llamó para la cena.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, a pesar de que Regina se mantenía quieta y, eso atrajo la mirada curiosa de Zelena y Ruby, y cierta incomodidad en Emma. David, Mary, Tinker y Kathryn conversaban sobre cosas ligeras, destensando el ambiente. Al final de la cena, Regina pidió permiso y se retiró, salió del hostal y caminó por la ciudad para pensar un poco en todo lo que venía sucediendo en las últimas semanas, principalmente en sus momentos con Emma.

Cut me down

But it's you who'll have further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, but sticks and stones may brake my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

Cuando la rubia hizo amago de salir tras ella, Zelena la agarró por el brazo, diciéndole que quería hablar con ella. Las dos subieron al cuarto de la sheriff, y Emma cerró la puerta tras ellas. Se encararon por unos instantes hasta que Zelena se pronunció.

«No sé lo que sucedió después de que Ruby saliera de la comisaría, pero fuera lo que fuera, deje a mi hermana. Si ella ha salido es porque necesita estar sola. Volverá» dijo la pelirroja mirando a la sheriff

«Estoy preocupada, temo haber sobrepasado un poco el límite…» dijo mirando a la pelirroja

«Sheriff, ¿qué quiere decir con eso?» preguntó Zelena con la ceja arqueada

«Estábamos en la comisaría y creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco…» respondió Emma sonrojándose

«Usted y mi hermana estaban solas en la comisaría y…¡Cielos!» Zelena rio y miró divertida a la rubia «Mire, señorita Swan, como debe haber percibido, mi hermana no es el tipo de personas que se relaciona fácilmente con otra persona, así como tampoco lo es usted. Si la conozco bien, y así es, Regina tiene miedo, está confusa. Solo necesita tiempo para aclarar su mente. Le sugiero que haga lo mismo»

Emma asintió y se quedó mirando cómo la pelirroja salía del cuarto. Entonces se fue al baño y llenó la bañera. Cuando estuvo lista, se quitó sus ropas y dejó que su cuerpo se sumergiese en el agua caliente. Sus pensamientos siempre en la morena y en cómo su vida había cambiado desde que ella había aparecido en la ciudad. Emma rió al pensar en eso: su ciudad. Sí, tenía una ciudad que cuidar y proteger.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to los

Fire away, fire away

Ricochets, take you aim

Fire away, fire away

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I'm titanium

Shoot me down, but I won't fall

I'm titanium

I'm titanium

Regina estaba andando por la ciudad con Rocinante a su lado, ya había cabalgado un buen rato y ahora caminaba al lado de su caballo, perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Emma y en cómo su vida estaba cambiando desde que había llegado a De la Vega, y en cómo la sheriff había entrado en su vida de forma tan inesperada. Ella estaba buscando venganza y acabó encontrando a alguien que le había despertado sentimientos hasta entonces desconocidos. Se veía, a veces, con la sheriff. Quería dar un paso más en lo que tenían, fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviesen, ya que sentía que ya se había privado demasiado de ciertas cosas en su vida por miedo a ser rechazada, y sabía que Emma no la rechazaría, sabía que la rubia la deseaba tanto como ella, pero tenía miedo. Emma era tan experimentada mientras ella no poseía experiencia ninguna, su miedo era decepcionar a la rubia en el momento en que finalmente consiguiera dar ese otro paso entre ellas, por eso interrumpió el momento en la comisaría, además de querer que fuera especial. Lo que sentía por Emma, a pesar de no saber cómo nombrarlo, era algo más, algo fuerte, intenso, que la aterraba al mismo tiempo que la impulsaba hacia la sheriff. Con la rubia se sentía segura, cuando dormían juntas, se sentía como si nada malo pudiera alcanzarla, sus pesadillas no la atormentaban, conseguía sentirse libre, ligera, feliz, como jamás se había sentido antes. Cuando se dio cuenta, había llegado a una parte de la ciudad que aún no conocía. Había algunos bares de apariencia un tanto dudosa así como la de las personas que los frecuentaban, algunos hombres lo suficientemente borrachos para estar inconscientes cerca de la entrada de los bares, algunas mujeres sin pudor alguno agarrándose con algunos hombres apoyados en las paredes. Ella estaba andando intentando no llamar mucho la atención, cuando un hombre apareció delante de ella, asustándola. Al centrar su mirada en él, ella sonrió malvadamente. Sentía su corazón latir acelerado, su sangre parecía un torrente, su mirada salvaje. Finalmente estaba frente a frente con el hombre que casi había destruido a su familia, con el hombre que había matado a su padre. Finalmente, tendría su venganza. Él la miró unos segundos intentando entender el significado de su sonrisa y entonces, como si una bombilla se encendiera en su mente, la recordó. La muchacha que años atrás le había dejado esa cicatriz en su mejilla. La muchacha a cuyo padre había matado y si no hubiera sido por su intromisión, habría conseguido llevar a cabo su plan. Tendría la fortuna de la familia Mills en sus bolsillos.

«¡Tú!» dio un paso vacilante hacia su dirección «Finalmente nos encontramos»

«¡Lo llevaba esperando!» respondió Regina lanzándose encima de él, y tirándolo al suelo. Al cogerlo por sorpresa, consiguió asestarle unos puñetazos en su rostro.

Él intentaba esquivar los golpes, sin mucho éxito, hasta que, en un momento de distracción de la morena, logró asestarle un puñetazo y quitársela de encima, derrumbándola con un movimiento rápido. Se puso en pie y ella rápidamente también. Él se encaminó hacia su dirección y le asestó un puñetazo en su rostro, abriéndole un pequeño corte en la ceja derecha y tirándola al suelo a causa del dolor y de la fuerza usada en el golpe. Su espalda le dolió cuando cayó, y Robin aprovechó para darle de nuevo, esta vez en la mandíbula y después en el ojo. Regina intentó esquivarlo, y notó algo bajo ella que le causó un dolor mayor en la espalda, al mirar vio que era una botella. Cuando él se movió para darle otro puñetazo, la morena esperó y entonces le rompió la botella en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer sin conocimiento.

Nadie alrededor parecía preocuparse por la pelea, y Regina agradeció silenciosamente por ello. La forastera se levantó tambaleante, la sangre resbalaba de su ceja y le dolía la mandíbula, pero ahora no podía parar. Cogió una cuerda que estaba atada a la silla de Rocinante y amarró los pies de Robin, y después lo ató al caballo, y se lo llevó lejos de allí.

Stone hard, machine gun

Firing at the one who run

Stone hard, though as bulletproof glass

Emma se removía en su cama, inquieta. Se había dormido y despertado algunas veces preocupada por Regina, pero aguantándose para no ir hasta el cuarto de la morena. Seguiría el consejo de Zelena y esperaría. Andaba impaciente en su cuarto, de un lado a otro, iba hasta la ventana y miraba hacia la ciudad, ahora iluminada solo por la luna, un silencio casi aplastante en su cuarto, y parcial en la ciudad. La sheriff fue al aseo y tomó un baño con el intento de relajar su cuerpo, y volvió a la cama, recostándose desnuda mismo, virándose de un lado a otro, ninguna posición parecía agradarle. Se levantó otra vez, se puso un albornoz que había por allí y bajó a la cocina. La rubia miró alrededor y encontró un pastel que su madre había hecho esa misma tarde, se sirvió un tazón de leche y un pedazo generoso de pastel y se sentó en el banco de madera, comiendo con ansia, sirviéndose otro pedazo antes de volver a su cuarto y recostarse de nuevo, cayendo en un sueño instantáneo.

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

Shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium


	18. Holding out from a hero

**18\. Holding out from a hero**

Where have all good men gone?

And where all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need

Regina caminó con Robin desmayado y amarrado con la cuerda hasta encontrar un granero, en la zona más alejada de la ciudad. Miró el lugar, grande y vació, y sonrió. El granero estaba oscuro y el fuerte olor a grano, heno, estiércol y otros productos relacionados con los caballos y la cosecha invadió las fosas nasales haciéndola atragantarse. La morena condujo a Rocinante hacia dentro, lo hizo parar en el centro donde soltó la cuerda que agarraba a Robin al caballo y lo ató a una viga de madera en uno de los box para caballos que había dentro del enorme granero. Comprobó que estaba bien atado y sacó a Rocinante del granero, y lo ató para que no huyera cuando el hombre comenzara a gritar. Observó los alrededores y vio que había pocas casas y todas tenían las luces apagadas, lo que probablemente quería decir que o no había nadie o estaban durmiendo.

La forastera estaba invadida de un nuevo sentimiento. Una mezcla de excitación y euforia, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Entró de nuevo en el granero, y en el caminó vio un cubo, un rastrillo, una hoz y una pala. La morena sonrió y cogió el cubo y la pala, y caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba Robin y comprobó que aún seguía desmayado. Mirando alrededor de nuevo, vio que había un pequeño pozo, probablemente usado para facilitar el abastecimiento de agua para los caballos que estarían en los boxes, ahora abandonados. Regina llenó el cubo casi al completo y caminó hasta Robin, Le tiró el agua helada en su rostro y pecho. Sonriendo al ver que despertaba asustado e forcejeando cuando vio que estaba atado.

«Creo que nos podemos divertir más si me sueltas» dijo Robin escupiendo el agua de la boca

«No te preocupes. Yo me divertiré» respondió Regina acercándose más a él «Ah, sí, sí lo haré»

Dijo cogiendo la daga que un día había sido de él, pasándosela lentamente por el rostro. Le hizo un fino corte en su mejilla izquierda, descendió por su garganta y la usó para rasgarle la parte delantera de la camisa. Él la miraba y ella pudo notar que había odio en su mirada. Una fina línea de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla manchando el cuello de la camisa. La miró con asco e intentó soltarse una vez más.

«Puedes intentarlo cuanto te plazca. No lograrás soltarte a menos que yo quiera» Regina sonrió y se levantó

«Es que yo prefiero dominar, ya sabes cómo es…» dijo intentando sonar malicioso

«Sí, lo sé, por eso te amarré. Yo también prefiero dominar» Regina dijo agachándose a su lado «Pero no sé si te va a gustar mucho lo que tengo en mente»

«¿Por qué no llamas a tu querida hermana para que participe en nuestra conversación?» la provocó

Al escuchar hablar de su hermana, la sangre de la morena hirvió y clavó la daga en su muslo, provocando que soltara un grito de dolor. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, retiró la daga de su pierna y le hizo un corte en su pecho, sonriendo al ver la sangre resbalando hasta su abdomen.

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the end of night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger tan life

Ingrid andaba de un lado a otro de su casa, mirando cada cierto tiempo el gran reloj y preguntándose dónde diablos se habría metido Robin, que aún no había aparecido por la casa. Entonces decidió salir a buscarlo por la ciudad, comenzando por los bares cercanos al Sherwood. Pasó por algunos bares y no lo encontró, se dirigió al último antes de volver a casa y preguntó por él

«Estuvo aquí sí» dijo el hombre parado junto a la puerta del bar «Apareció una muchacha y comenzaron a pelearse»

«¿Y nadie hizo nada?» preguntó Ingrid elevando la voz

«Señora, aquí la gente no suele meterse en peleas ajenas» respondió el hombre mirándola con desdén «Pero si quiere saber, la tal muchacha le dio bastante bien y se lo llevó atado en su caballo»

Ingrid sintió su sangre hervir. En su mente solo una persona podría estar con Robin, y ella haría lo posible por encontrarlos.

«¿Qué muchacha? ¿Para qué lado fueron?» preguntó agarrando al hombre por la camisa

«En dirección al viejo granero» respondió el hombre soltándose de ella y entrando de nuevo en el bar

Ingrid salió disparada hacia el lugar indicado, su sangre hirviendo, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

Regina miraba a Robin con una sonrisa satisfecha, viendo los cortes por el pecho y el abdomen, y los dos profundos cortes en sus muslos.

«Ahora vas a sangrar hasta la muerte, como hiciste con mi padre» dijo ella sentándose en un pequeño banco frente a él

«La diferencia es que yo disparé a tu padre antes de que se desangrara hasta la muerte» respondió Robin con desdén.

Su rostro estaba sucio de tierra y sangre, había un corte en su ceja derecha, sus labios estaban cortados, uno de sus ojos apenas se abría debido a algunos puñetazos que la morena le había asestado en el rostro.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Ingrid entró por la parte de atrás del granero sin hacer ruido y se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Consiguió darle un golpe a Regina, tirándola al suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba mareada debido a la fuerza del golpe dado por la prostituta. Ingrid corrió hasta Robin, lo miró con cierto horror y enseguida lo ayudó a soltarse.

«¡Ahora esa puta me las paga!» dijo intentando mantenerse en pie y soltando un grito a causa de los costes en sus muslos.

Con algo de esfuerzo, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la morena que luchaba para levantarse. Se apoyó en la puerta del box y le asestó una patada en su estómago, haciendo que la morena se encogiera de dolor.

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the end of night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger tan life

Emma se giraba de un lado a otro en su cama, presa de una pesadilla terrible. Sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro y cuello.

 _Regina había encontrado a Robin cerca de uno de los bares frecuentado por mala gente, cerca del Sherwood y habían discutido, y cuando él la derrumbó, ella le dio un botellazo y lo dejó inconsciente. Lo amarró al caballo y se lo llevó por las calles desiertas hasta llegar a un granero abandonado, entró en él y lo ató. Después comenzó a cortarle y pegarle, sonriendo de un modo que Emma jamás había visto. Había rabia, dolor y odio en su mirada y en su sonrisa. Cuando le había hecho suficiente daño, se sentó frente a él y le sonrió_

 _«Ahora vas a sangrar hasta la muerte, como hiciste con mi padre» le dijo la morena, había dolor en su voz, pero también mucha, mucha rabia_

 _«La diferencia es que yo disparé a tu padre antes de que se desangrara hasta la muerte» respondió su hermano con desdén y eso hizo su sangre hervir_

 _¿Cómo podía ser él así? El escenario cambió un poco y vio a Ingrid acercándose al granero por la entrada de atrás. La confusión dominó su mente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ingrid ahí? La prostituta se acercó soterradamente y le dio un golpe a Regina con la pala que estaba tirada en el suelo y corrió hasta Robin, ayudándolo a soltarse. Lo que vio en la mirada de su hermano le causó miedo. Había un brillo diferente, casi como si fuera el mal en persona._

 _«¡Ahora esa puta me las paga!» intentó ponerse en pie, pero sus muslos le dolieron, haciendo que gritara de dolor._

 _Con la ayuda de Ingrid se puso en pie y caminó hasta donde estaba la morena, aún caída en el suelo, mareada por el golpe que Ingrid le habías asestado. Al llegar a su lado, él se apoyó en la puerta del box y asestó una patada en su estómago. En seguida, la cogió por los pelos y la arrastró hacia el centro, cogió la daga y la usó para abrirle la camisa._

Emma se despertó asustada y se puso lo primero que pillo. Sus pantalones de montar, sus botas y una camisa, cogió su cartuchera con sus revólveres y salió del cuarto a toda prisa dirigiéndose al cuarto de Regina, sintiendo su corazón encogerse cuando no vio allí a la morena. La rubia corrió por el pasillo y bajó el pequeño tramo de escalones, saltándolos casi todos de una sola vez y corrió hacia los establos donde estaba Andrómeda, y de nuevo se le encogió el corazón al ver que el caballo de Regina no estaba allí. Montó en Andrómeda y salió disparada por la ciudad, atrayendo la atención de Mal que estaba de pie junto a su ventana. La forastera no conseguía dormir, una sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando la dominaba y eso solo se concretizó al ver a la sheriff corriendo con su caballo. La mujer no se lo pensó dos veces, cogió su cartuchera, agradeciendo ya estar vestida. Corrió a los establos, montó en Tornado, y siguió a la sheriff por el mismo camino que esta había cogido. Emma no sabía exactamente a dónde estaba yendo, solo estaba dejando que su instinto la guiara y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo el mismo camino que Regina en su sueño, vio que no estaba sola.

«Swan, ¿qué está pasando?» Mal preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra

«No lo sé. Es algo con Regina» respondió Emma mirando a la mujer a su lado

«¿Qué quiere decir eso?» Mal la miró confusa

«Puede parecer locura, pero estaba inquieta en el hostal, no conseguía dormir porque Regina había salido a dar una vuelta y cuando me dormí, tuve una pesadilla que tenía que ver con ella» respondió Emma sin disminuir el ritmo del galope «Fui a su cuarto y no estaba. Un pánico me dominó y he decidido seguir mis instintos. Solo espero que si mi pesadilla tiene algo de realidad, consiga llegar a tiempo»

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can fell this approach

Like a fire in my blood

Robin había rasgado la camisa de la morena y reía mientras ella luchaba para mantenerse lúcida. A su lado, Ingrid reía mirando la escena.

«Esta zorra tiene que pagar dos veces» dijo la meretriz arrodillándose al lado de la morena «Me quitó a Emma y encima hace unos días me agredió»

«Si no eres competente para mantener a mi hermana, no puedo hacer nada» respondió Robin desdeñoso «Esto es entre ella y yo»

Robin acercó su rostro a la morena y lamió su mejilla, causando que la morena pusiera una cara de asco, mientras luchaba entre la consciencia e inconsciencia. Él miró sus pechos y sonrió, pasando la punta de su daga entre ellos, sin perforar la piel. Cuando se levantó para quitarle los pantalones, un estruendo en las puertas del granero atrajo su atención y la de Ingrid.

Emma entró con un huracán, seguida por Mal. Las patas delantera de Andrómeda pararon en el aire, mientras Mal se detenía detrás de ella con Tornado. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, la rubia saltó del lomo de su caballo y asestó un puñetazo a su hermano, derrumbándolo enseguida en el suelo. Emma sentía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, su sangre hervía, sus ojos recorrieron el local, deteniéndose en Regina que forcejeaba para mantenerse consciente, y sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Ingrid corrió para coger de nuevo la pala y cuando se giró, se encontró con Mal apuntándola en su rostro con un revólver.

«Ponga eso en el suelo» Mal habló sin apartar la mirada de la prostituta.

La rubia hizo amago de atacarla con la pala, y la forastera no se lo pensó dos veces para dispararle. Mal había sido criada para eso. Había sido entrenada para eso desde muy joven. Disparar sin preguntar. Tenía una deuda con los Mills y la estaba pagando. Cora le había pedido que protegiese a sus hijos y era eso lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando el revólver se disparó, el ruido atrajo la atención de Emma y Robin, haciendo que la rubia se distrajera un momento, instante que aprovechó Robin para hacerle una zancadilla y tirarla al suelo, cayendo de espalda. Para su suerte, el hombre estaba bastante herido y eso retardaba sus movimientos, pero a ella le dio tiempo de ponerse de pie de nuevo. Él tenía su daga en sus manos y alternaba su mirada entre Emma y Regina que aún estaba caída medio desmayada. Cuando él se movió para lanzar la daga contra la morena, sabiendo que si tenía éxito, eso sería mejor que matar a la hermana, Emma simplemente le disparó. La sheriff tiró su arma y se lanzó al suelo al lado de Regina, cogiéndola delicadamente, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Acariciaba el rostro de la morena suavemente, sus manos temblaban, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

«Perdóname, mi amor. Debería haber venido detrás de vosotros antes» Emma hablaba entre sollozos y lágrimas.

«Eres mi caballero en su blanco caballo» dijo Regina con algo de dificultad.

«Señorita Swan, sáquela de aquí» dijo Mal acercándose a las dos «Yo me encargo de esto»

Emma asintió y con la ayuda de Mal colocó a la morena en el lomo de Andrómeda y montó ella a continuación. En ese momento agradeció haberle enseñado a su caballo algunos comandos. Salió en dirección hacia el hostal, manteniendo un ritmo constante, pero lento, para no causarle más dolores a la morena.

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the end of night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out from a hero 'till the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And he's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger tan life


	19. Fall

**19\. Fall**

Hold up there you go again

Putting on that smile again

Even though I know you've had a bad day

Doing this and doing that

Always putting yourself last

A whole lotta give and no enough take

But you can only be strong so long before you break

Emma agradeció no haberse encontrado con nadie en su camino y mucho más al llegar al hostal. Cogió a Regina en brazos y subió con ella a su cuarto, sin preocuparse por Andrómeda, pues él sabía lo que hacer y adónde ir. La puerta de su cuarto estaba entre abierta y dio las gracias, la cerró con los pies tras entrar, y avanzó lentamente con Regina en sus brazos hasta la cama y la depositó con cuidado en ella.

«Está todo bien. Estoy aquí» dijo Emma acariciando el rostro de la joven «Te voy a cuidar»

«Emma, estoy bien» dijo Regina acomodándose lentamente en la cama, aún sentía algún dolor, pero nada grave

«No, Regina, ¡podrías haber muerto!» dijo la rubia seria y con la voz ligeramente tomada

«Pero no he muerto» soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir el toque de Emma en su labio, limpiando la sangre «Estoy aquí, contigo»

«Aún así, podría haber ocurrido» la sheriff la miró a los ojos y se le escaparon alguna lágrimas.

Regina sonrió débilmente y tocó el rostro de Emma, acariciándole sus mejillas y limpiando las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. La sheriff respiró hondo, sintiendo los toques de la forastera en su rostro con los ojos cerrados. Emma la miró intensamente y besó la palma de su mano, después le dio un piquito y se levantó para ir al baño, dando gracias por no ser una persona muy organizada y tener aún allí la palangana que Regina había usado para curar sus heridas. Cogió agua caliente de la ducha, se dirigió al armario y cogió una toalla limpia. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a limpiar las heridas de la forastera, primero el rostro, limpiando la ceja, el ojo, retirando la suciedad de su cara y cabellos. La sheriff miró a Regina, pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente, y entonces le quitó la camisa, y comenzó a limpiarle un poco de la suciedad en su cuello. Emma la cogió en brazos de nuevo y caminó con ella hasta el baño, notando cierto miedo en la mirada de la morena.

«Solo te voy a ayudar a quitarte la suciedad del cuerpo. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras» dijo Emma dulcemente, manteniendo su mirada en la de la forastera.

Regina solo asintió y rodeó el cuello de la rubia con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. La sheriff había dejado la bañera llenándose con agua caliente y al llegar, sentó a la morena en la silla y cerró el grifo. La ayudó a desvestirse, manteniendo siempre sus ojos clavados en los de Regina, evitando mirar su cuerpo, intentando mostrarle que estaba ahí para cuidarla. Lavó el cabello de la morena delicadamente, después cogió un paño y comenzó a pasarlo por su espalda, su cuello y pechos, sintiendo cómo la morena se tensaba ligeramente cuando bajó con el paño y lo pasó por su barriga. Emma hacía de todo para mantener el contacto con los ojos de la morena, intentando pasarle seguridad. Silenciosamente esperó a que Regina hiciera algo para impedirle que prosiguiera, descendió hacia sus muslos, pasando el paño delicadamente por ellos. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, la forastera solo cerró los ojos y soltó el aire lentamente. Cuando terminó de lavarla, Emma cogió una toalla limpia y la secó, sus ojos presos en los de morena mientras pasaba suavemente la toalla por su cuerpo, después la cogió de nuevo en brazos y volvió al cuarto, dejándola en su cama.

Swan la tapó y cuando hizo amago de levantarse, sintió la mano de Regina en su brazo, agarrándola delicadamente. Miró a la morena y sonrió, notando que la otra tenía los ojos llorosos.

«Gracias» dijo Regina, su voz no era más que un susurro «Gracias por salvarme»

«Te salvaría mil veces» respondió Emma acariciando el rostro de la morena.

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta, sus rostros estaban cerca, casi podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus miradas conectadas en una conversación muda. Emma cerró los ojos y sintió que Regina rozaba sus labios con los suyos. La rubia sonrió y enseguida sintió a la morena pegar sus labios, su lengua pidiendo paso y entonces, Emma llevó sus manos a los cabellos de la morena, agarrando suavemente. Swan sentía su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, su cuerpo temblaba, su sangre corría por sus venas como un torrente, pero al contrario de lo que esas sensaciones le causaban en momentos de tensión, esa vez era algo bueno. Sentía como si su pecho estuviera estallando, millones de pedazos rompiéndose y rehaciéndose.

Cuando Emma llevó la mano a sus cabellos, Regina sintió su corazón latir más fuerte. Ya se habían besado otras veces, pero esta vez era diferente a todo lo que había sentido. Emma había acabado de salvarla, la había visto desnuda y aún así estaba ahí, besándola tan intensamente, como si el mundo pudiera acabar en cualquier momento y ella solo quisiera estar con la morena. Regina sintió que su corazón latía tan rápido que podría salírsele por la boca si no controlaba sus emociones. No sabía explicar por qué, pero ese beso era diferente. Sintió que había más que deseo o agradecimiento en él. Emma la besaba de una manera en la que jamás la habían besado antes, sus manos agarraban su rostro delicadamente. Regina se permitió olvidar todo lo malo que había sucedido en su vida, incluso lo de hacía un momento, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese beso. Rodeó el cuello de Emma con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a ella, descendiendo dulcemente los besos por la mandíbula de la rubia y por su cuello. Swan la abrazó con cariño y se sintió querida, sonriendo al sentir la boca de Emma contra su piel, besando delicadamente su cuello, su hombro, sintiendo su piel encresparse. El modo en cómo Emma la miraba y la tocaba hacia que sus miedos desaparecieran, por lo menos en aquel momento. Sus manos comenzaron a enroscarse en los rizos rubios, besándola intensamente, arrastrando cada vez más a Emma hacia ella.

«Regina, estás herida, necesitas descansar» dijo Emma en un susurro, pero deseando en lo más profundo entregarse a ella en aquel momento.

«Emma, estoy bien» sonrió confiada «Quiero esto, quiero este momento contigo. Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, que me enseñes, me guíes» dijo mirándola a los ojos

Emma acariciaba sus brazos y comenzó a distribuir besos por sus hombros, descendiendo por su cuello y el valle de sus pechos. Al notar los nervios de la forastera, Emma decidió hacerlo diferente y cogió la mano de la forastera y la guió, haciendo que se sintiera más confiada, y descubriera sus zonas sensibles. Con la mano sobre la de Regina, la guió hasta sus senos y sintió cómo los apretaba con firmeza, soltando un gemido bajo, incentivando a la morena a proseguir. Regina movió sus manos, retiró la camisa que la rubia vestía, mirándola con cariño y deseo, le quitó los pantalones con su propia ayuda. Regina era como una adolescente descubriendo los placeres carnales y Emma era su guía, profesora, cobaya, pero era la mujer que deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie, aquella con la que quería pasar la eternidad perdiéndose y reencontrándose en medio de los toques, cariños, deseos, placeres y sentimientos que nutría por ella. Sus labios se reencontraron una vez más en un beso cálido, lleno de deseo. La morena se quedó unos segundos admirando el cuerpo de la sheriff, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando Emma retiró las sábanas, dejándola expuesta, pero la mirada de la rubia sobre ella era una mezcla de cariño y deseo también, al contrario de lo que temía y entonces, sintió la boca de Swan contra la suya de nuevo, suspirando al notar la piel caliente de la sheriff en contacto con la suya cuando la recostó delicadamente, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de la morena.

So fall, go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine

I'll catch you everytime you fall

Go on and lose it all

Every doubt, every fear, every woory, every tear

I'm right here

Regina nunca se había ido a la cama con nadie, sin embargo, en ese momento no estaba insegura. Había tanto cariño y deseo en los gestos y en la mirada de Emma que decidió dejar su miedo de lado y seguir sus instintos. Soltó un gemido bajo cuando sintió el cuerpo de Swan encajarse perfectamente con el suyo, sintió los pechos de la rubia presionando los suyos. Emma comenzó a moverse despacio en su regazo, como si la torturase lentamente y luego comenzó a sentir las primeras señales de excitación de la morena, y soltó un gemido bajo. Regina se quedó confusa al ver a la sheriff levantarse, pero sin tener tiempo de protestar, la lengua de Emma estaba en su pecho, pasando la punta por su erecto pezón. Llevó su mano a la nuca de la rubia y la otra, a su espalda, arañando suavemente.

Emma sonrió ante las sensaciones que provocaba en la morena, prestando atención ahora al otro pecho, pasando la punta de la lengua y mordiendo su pezón ligeramente, escuchando cómo la forastera soltaba un gemido más alto. Swan se colocó entre sus piernas y su mano se deslizó hasta el miembro rígido de Regina, acariciándolo y deslizando la mano lentamente por toda su extensión, observando cómo las expresiones de la forastera cambiaban poco a poco, algunos gemidos escapando de sus labios. Antes que nada, Emma quería que Regina conociera su propio cuerpo, la morena llevó su mano hasta su miembro, dejándose guiar por Swan. De esa manera ellas iban descubriendo juntas el cuerpo de Regina, qué zonas de placer hacía que la morena se estremeciera y soltara algunos gemidos más altos. Emma besó su cuello y enseguida descendió los besos por su barriga, mordiendo suavemente, consciente de que aquella era la primera vez de Regina e intentando ir lo más lentamente que podía. No solo quería darle placer, Swan quería que se sintiera querida, deseada, linda, como de hecho lo era. Regina dejó que un gemido un poco más alto escapara de sus labios al sentir a la rubia mordisqueando la parte interna de sus muslos, besando su pelvis. Emma pasaba la lengua lentamente por la base de su miembro, siempre mirándola a los ojos, y finalmente, pasó la lengua por toda la extensión del miembro y entonces un jadeo más alto escapó de sus labios cuando notó la punta de la lengua de la rubia rodear su glande. Los gemidos escaparon más altos de sus labios cuando la rubia deslizó su boca por su miembro erecto, provocándole sensaciones nuevas por todo su cuerpo.

Emma sentía su sexo cada vez más empapado mientras su lengua recorría el cuerpo de la morena, sin demorar mucho para llegar a su miembro y colocarlo en su boca, tragándoselo lo máximo que podía, mientras usaba una mano para ayudarse, subiendo y bajando por la extensión del miembro de la morena. Regina intentaba controlar sus gemidos y eso instigaba a Emma a lamerla aún con más ansias. Mills intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero al ver a Emma succionando su pene, tuvo que esforzarse para no llegar a su clímax.

«¡Oh, cielos!» dijo Regina elevando su voz, moviendo su pelvis contra el rostro de la rubia «¡Esto es tan…cielos!»

Emma sintió que la morena estaba cercana a su límite y continuó deslizando sus labios por su miembro hasta que notó cómo Regina estallaba en su boca, sin contener un gemido más alto. Emma se tragó todo, pasando su lengua por el miembro de la morena, limpiando cada gota, y subiendo de nuevo por su cuerpo. Distribuyó besos por su barriga y pechos hasta finalmente alcanzar los labios de la forastera y besarla con intensidad. La respiración de la morena estaba desacompasada y Swan sonrió al ver su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente, intentando volver a la normalidad tras el orgasmo. Apenas le dio tiempo a recuperarse y su mano ya estaba de nuevo en su miembro, masturbándola a un ritmo torturador.

Regina colocó a Emma recostada a su lado y comenzó a trazar una línea de besos y mordiscos por su cuello y hombros, viendo a la rubia temblar ante cada toque, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo que causaba en el cuerpo de la otra. Mills besó su cuello lentamente hasta llegar al pecho de la sheriff, pasó la punta de su lengua y a continuación lo succionó, viendo cómo Emma arqueaba la espalda, y de nuevo prendió su pezón entre los dientes, sintiendo su miembro poniéndose erecto de nuevo, en parte por la mano de Swan bajando y subiendo en él, en parte por el placer de ver a la rubia excitada por su causa. Regina besó la barriga de la rubia y descendió, mordiendo ligeramente la parte interna de sus muslos, su pelvis, pero antes de llegar al sexo caliente y húmedo de la rubia, Emma la atrajo y agarró sus manos, mirándola a los ojos. Antes de continuar, las dos sonrieron y Swan guió una de las manos de Regina hasta su sexo, tocando suavemente su clítoris, masajeando con los dedos de la morena, siempre manteniendo el contacto visual con la otra. Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios cada vez más altos según la velocidad a la que Regina la tocaba hasta que sintió penetrarla con un dedo, haciéndole morder el labio inferior ante tamaña excitación y al mirar a la morena, la sonrisa maliciosa acabó formándose en sus labios al verla con el miembro rígido una vez más, y masturbándose con su mano libre. Swan sintió otro dedo penetrarla y el pulgar de Regina presionar su clítoris provocando que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente. La morena volvió a descender besando el cuerpo de la rubia hasta llegar a su intimidad caliente y húmeda de tanta excitación y sacó los dedos de su interior, y los chupó mientras observaba a Emma. Tímidamente, Regina la pincela con su lengua por todo su valle, haciendo que la rubia se agarrara a las sábanas y moviera su pelvis hacia el rostro de la morena mientras la sentía en su interior, sus gemidos se volvían cada vez más altos al sentir a Regina agarrar sus caderas. Aquello era completamente nuevo para la morena. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, como si su cuerpo se quebrase y se rehiciese de nuevo, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, sus ojos presos en cada reacción del cuerpo de la rubia.

«Regina…yo…¡oh, cielos!» Emma no conseguía formar una frase coherente, sintiendo la lengua de Regina en su clítoris mientras la morena la penetraba con dos dedos.

Emma llevó una de sus manos a los cabellos de la morena, presionando su rostro contra su sexo, moviendo su pelvis contra el rostro de Regina, sin conseguir contener sus gemidos conforme sentía su orgasmo acercarse, estallando en éxtasis en la boca de la morena en pocos minutos.

Regina sonrió al ver a la rubia gimiendo su nombre mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Emma atrajo delicadamente a la forastera para un beso, invadiendo la boca de Mills con su lengua, gimiendo al sentir el miembro rígido de la morena entre sus piernas. Sintiendo su cuerpo encenderse de nuevo, movió su pelvis contra la de la morena. La forastera soltó un gemido ante el contacto de su miembro contra el sexo de la rubia, la sensación completamente nueva la hizo sentirse como si estuviera en el paraíso. Emma arañaba su espalda, sus pechos presionados contra los de la rubia, su boca pegada a la de ella en un intenso beso, cargado de cariño y deseo.

Con un movimiento rápido, Emma invirtió las posiciones, sentándose en la cintura de la morena. Deslizó su sexo empapado sobre el miembro de Mills, sin llegar a la penetración. Sus gemidos se intensificaron hasta que Swan no consiguió aguantar más, y colocó el rígido miembro de la forastera en su entrada, deslizándolo lentamente, sintiéndose completamente llena, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado de sus labios.

Forget about the world tonight

All that's wrong and that's right

Lay your head on my shoulder let it fade away

And if you wanna let it go baby its okay

Al sentir cómo su miembro penetraba a la rubia lentamente, Regina tuvo que esforzarte para no gozar de nuevo. Era una sensación completamente nueva, apenas podía concentrarse. Emma comenzó a mover la cadera lentamente. Le sonrió a la morena y se mordió el labio. La visión de la rubia encima de ella, moviendo sus caderas lentamente era más de lo que podría haber imaginado en toda su vida. Emma se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Regina.

«Puede que no tenga mucha experiencia, pero creo que me estás torturando» dijo Regina jadeante, mordiendo ligeramente el hombro de la rubia «Quiero ir más rápido»

Swan nada dijo, solo sonrió y la besó con intensidad, sintiendo las manos de la forastera deslizándose por su espalda, arañándola ligeramente. Emma llevó una de sus manos al pecho de la morena, prendiendo su pezón entre sus dedos, provocando que la otra soltara un gemido más alto y moviera su pelvis hacia ella.

«Aún no» respondió Emma moviendo su cadera lentamente

«Creo que sí» respondió Regina, y levantó su pelvis en dirección a la rubia, sintiendo su miembro penetrarla un poco más

«¡Joder!» Emma se ahogó y enseguida se inclinó para besar fogosamente a la morena, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de la morena

La respiración de ambas se estaba volviendo irregular con cada movimiento de sus pelvis, Swan luchaba para mantener el ritmo de su respiración, sintiendo las manos de Regina en su cintura, apretando levemente. Regina intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos, viendo el cuerpo de la rubia moviéndose sobre el suyo, sus gemidos mezclándose y resonando en el cuarto, sin importarles si alguien las escuchaba. Emma apoyó las manos en la barriga de la morena, moviendo su pelvis de arriba abajo, deslizándose por el miembro de la morena.

«Más rápido» Regina jadeó

«Como quieras» respondió Swan

La rubia aumentó el ritmo con que se movía sobre la morena, subiendo y bajando sobre ella, gimiendo cada vez más alto, sintiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca del orgasmo. Regina se movía contra ella cada vez más rápido, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse cada vez más, su respiración cada vez más jadeante, y entonces sintió su cuerpo estallar en un delicioso orgasmo mientras Emma ondeaba en su regazo. Sintió las paredes de la vagina de la sheriff contraerse y relajarse enseguida, mientras gemía su nombre, alcanzado el orgasmo prácticamente junto a la morena.

Emma dejó caer su cuerpo encima de la forastera, su respiración jadeante, el pecho de la morena subiendo y bajando rápidamente bajo ella. Cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse, la rubia salió lentamente de encima de la morena, y se recostó a su lado mientras la besaba suavemente.

«Ha sido…» Regina no conseguía encontrar las palabras para describir cómo se sentía.

Su mirada se clavó en la de Emma de nuevo, sonriendo tan intensamente que Swan deseó poder guardar ese momento en su mente para siempre. Regina acariciaba el rostro de la rubia pensando en cómo todo dentro de ella había cambiado desde que había conocido a la sheriff. Había descubierto que alguien podía, de hecho, desearla y preocuparse por ella, alguien que no fuera de la familia. Había descubierto que hasta el peor de sus fantasmas había acabado por traerle algo bueno. Tan bueno que aún la asustaba un poco. No sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con ese sentimiento que, poco a poco, fue creciendo en su pecho desde que pisara De la Vega.

«Yo…» Regina respiró hondo, sus ojos clavados en los de la rubia «Te amo»

Emma la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes húmedos. Aún tenía miedo de acabar descubriendo que era como el padre o el hermano. No se creía merecedora de tal sentimiento. Sabía lo que sentía por la morena, sin embargo, el miedo de herirla le impedía hablar. En vez de eso, sonrió y la besó profundamente, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos para un apretado abrazo. Cuando necesitaron aire, el beso cesó. Swan hundió la cabeza en el cuello de la morena, dejando que las lágrimas silenciosas resbalaran por su rostro. Acariciaba los cabellos de la morena y sentía a Regina acariciando su rostro suavemente. En poco tiempo, acabaron entregándose al sueño, quedándose dormidas con sus cuerpos encajados.

So fall, go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine

I'll catch you everytime you fall

Go on and lose it all

Every doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear

I'm right here

Mal miró alrededor, los cuerpos de Ingrid y Robin estaban sin vida en mitad del gran granero. Sintió un alivio invadir su pecho. Su deuda con los Mills estaba pagada y al mismo tiempo también había salvado la vida de Emma y de su familia, pues sabía que si acaso alguno de ellos hubiera sobrevivido, habría ido a por la rubia y las personas que ella amaba para vengarse. Sin otra elección, la forastera encendió el granero y salió de allí con Tornado, llevándose a Rocinante con ella, dejando tras ella solo el fuego tomando la noche.

Al llegar a la calle principal de la ciudad, llevó a los caballos a los establos, les puso comida y agua y se marchó al Jolly Rogers. Entró por la puerta de atrás y se fue derecha a su habitación, llenó la bañera y se relajó unos largos minutos, y en nada que tocó la cama, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Regina se despertó en mitad de la noche y se quedó mirando cómo la rubia dormía tranquilamente, sus cabellos desparramados por la almohada, y pasó su mano suavemente por el rostro de la sheriff. Tenía una expresión suave, el esbozo de una sonrisa en sus labios y la morena se preguntaba con qué estaría soñando para estar así. Mirando a la rubia, no conseguía evitar que los recuerdos de esa noche la invadieran. Su confrontación con Robin, la rubia disparándole para salvarle la vida, Emma cuidando de ella, ellas haciendo el amor, ella diciéndole a Emma que la amaba y la rubia besándola como respuesta. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, y de nuevo la confusión y la inseguridad la invadieron. Regina sabía que la sheriff tenía problemas con los sentimientos, que tenía miedo de ser como el padre o el hermano, pero creyó que la proximidad de ellas en las últimas semanas le había demostrado lo contrario. Regina se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la rubia y se dirigió al baño. Tomó una rápida ducha, dejando que el agua caliente recorriera su cuello, su espalda, su cuerpo. Al terminar, cogió la toalla que Emma había usado la noche anterior para secarla y enseguida volvió al cuarto de la rubia, cogió su ropa y se marchó a su habitación. Se puso ropa limpia y preparó su bolsa, dejando el cuarto mínimamente organizado. Había decidido marcharse, dejaría que el tiempo resolviera lo que habría de suceder entre ella y Emma. Su inseguridad sobre cómo la rubia se sentía con respecto a ella de nuevo le infundía miedo. En el fondo, sabía que no era culpa de Emma, pero su inseguridad hablaba más alto. Antes de salir, pasó por el cuarto de Zelena y agradeció que la hermana estuviera durmiendo esa noche en su habitación, depositó un demorado beso en su rostro y le dejó una nota en el tocador. Después se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia, besó suavemente sus labios, y dejó en el tocador una nota para ella y otra para David y Mary.

Regina se dirigió a los establos, ensilló a Rocinante y lo montó, partiendo de vuelta a casa. Zelena y Graham estaban ahora seguros, estaban al lado de personas que los apreciaban y no tenía que alarmarlos con su partida. La forastera condujo a Rocinante hasta la salida del establo y cuando estaba pasando por delante del Jolly Rogers, Mal apareció frente a ella.

«¿A dónde va, Regina?» preguntó al rubia mirándola con curiosidad

«A casa» respondió la morena con la voz embargada

«Pensé que se quedaría con la señorita Swan ahora que todo se ha resuelto» Mal respondió realmente sorprendida

«No estoy segura si es eso lo que ella quiere. Además, por malvado que fuera Robin, ella lo mato por mi causa» respondió Regina luchando contra las lágrimas

«Iba a acabar sucediendo» dijo Mal agarrando su mano «O él la mataría antes»

«Aún así. Lo mató por mi causa» Regina respondió secándose algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas «No sé si usted se quedará por aquí o si va a regresar, pero si se queda, cuídela por mí»

«¿La ama?» preguntó Mal a la morena

Regina solo asintió y partió enseguida con Rocinante, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, las lágrimas resbalaban sin control. Pronto estuvo fuera de los límites de la ciudad, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, recuerdos de la noche pasada yendo y viniendo en su mente conforme avanzaba con Rocinante por el camino.

Hold on, hold on, hold on to me

Emma se despertó con el sol batiendo en su rostro, sintiendo la cama vacía al estirarse, entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente, miró alrededor solo para constatar que Regina no estaba en su cuarto. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada la invadieron y la rubia sonrió al recordar el momento con Regina. Se levantó y cogió ropa limpia, y cuando se dirigía al baño para su higiene matinal, un papel doblado en su tocador llamó su atención. Sintió su corazón latir más rápido y lo cogió, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, aumentado conforme leía el contenido de la nota.

 _Cuando me detuve aquí a descansar, no imaginé que fuera a conocer a alguien que haría que me enfrentara a mis mayores miedos. No imaginé que fuera a encontrar a una persona tan linda, tan encantadora y tan valiente como tú. Emma, tú eres mi príncipe en tu caballo blanco. Tú eres la persona que ha derrumbado todas mis barreras, que me has hecho sentir querida, deseada, que me has mostrado un nuevo mundo. Pero no sé si puedo convivir con la duda. Además, mataste a tu hermano por mi causa. Por más que sea en cierto modo…romántico…no sé si puedo lidiar con eso ahora. Eres una mujer increíble. Eres hermosa, inteligente, el tipo de mujer por la que cualquiera haría de todo para tener a su lado. Me enamoré desde el primer instante que puse mis ojos en ti y me enamoré cada vez más cada día, este sentimiento fue creciendo dentro de mí, y no sé cómo lidiar con él. Quizás un día nos encontremos de nuevo. Espero que sí._

 _Te amo, eso sí lo sé_

 _Tu Regina_

Las lágrimas descendían por el rostro de la rubia, manchando el delicado papel en sus manos.

«¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!» Emma golpeaba el aire, condenándose por la marcha de la morena «¿Te costaba mucho hablarle de lo que sientes? ¿Te costaba haberle dicho que la amas? Ahora se ha ido»

La sheriff abrió la puerta de su cuarto abruptamente, topando con Zelena en el pasillo. La pelirroja tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro y al mirar a la rubia, lo supo. En parte, su hermana se había marchado por su causa.

«¿Qué ha ocurrido, Emma?» Zelena preguntó agarrando delicadamente el brazo de la rubia

«Que soy una idiota. Eso es lo que ha ocurrido» respondió Emma y corrió hacia el cuarto de la morena, echándose en su cama, dejando que las lágrimas descendieran libres por su rostro, aún sintiendo el olor de la morena en ella, en la almohada, en las sábanas…

 **Cinco días después**

 _ **Huntington, Utah**_

Regina atravesó las puertas de la propiedad de los Mills, y enseguida divisó a Peter en el camino. Bajó de lomos de Rocinante y abrazó al muchacho.

«Qué bien tenerla de vuelta» dijo el rubio abrazado a la morena

«Sienta bien estar de vuelta» respondió Regina mirando alrededor «¿Dónde está mi madre?»

«La señora Mills está en la sala» respondió Peter y agarró las riendas de Rocinante viendo a Regina caminar en dirección a la entrada de la casa

Al entrar, la morena vio a su madre, sentada en el sofá, cerca de la chimenea, con una taza de té en sus manos. La de más edad alzó la cabeza al escuchar pasos apresados y sonrió al ver a la hija de regreso. Sin decir nada, Cora se levantó y recibió a la morena en sus brazos, acurrucándola en un apretado abrazo mientras la más joven hundía su rostro en el cuello de su madre y las lágrimas descendían silenciosas por su rostro.

Conversaron por horas, y Regina le contó todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a la pequeña ciudad y conocido a Emma Swan. Le contó lo de la venganza y sus sentimientos por la rubia, todo por lo que habían pasado y con cierta timidez, le contó a la madre su primera vez y en lo intensa y especial que había sido al lado de la rubia. Regina sabía que no todas las personas podían conversar con los padres tan abiertamente sobre esas cosas, pero Cora siempre les había dado esa libertad, construyendo así una relación de amor, cariño y confianza con sus tres hijos.

So fall, go on and fall apart

Fall into these arms of mine

I'll catch you everytime you fall

Go on and lose it all

Evrey doubt, every fear, every worry, every tear

I'm right here

 **Dos meses después**

Ruby estaba con Emma en la pequeña comisaría y no aguantaba más el humor ácido que la rubia había adquirido desde la partida de Regina. Se levantó de su mesa y caminó hasta la sheriff, se detuvo delante de su mesa, captando la atención de la rubia.

«¡Emma Swan! Vas a levantar ese trasero de esa silla y vas tras aquella forastera de una vez por todas o te voy a dar una patada en el culo con tanta fuerza que llegaras allá volando» dijo Ruby seria

Emma sabía que su amiga estaba siendo sincera en sus palabras, y sopesó por algunos minutos antes de, finalmente, levantarse y marcharse al hostal. Corrió a su cuarto y preparó una pequeña bolsa. Golpeó en la puerta del cuarto de Ruby, y Zelena abrió, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

«Necesito que me digas cómo llegar a tu propiedad» dijo Emma sonriéndole a la pelirroja

«¡Menos mal!» Zelena dejó pasar a la rubia y garabateó algunas instrucciones en un pedazo de papel y se lo dio enseguida a la rubia.

Emma bajó a la cocina antes de partir, los pasos apresados captaron la atención de su madre y su tía.

«¿Qué ocurre, querida?» Kathryn se levantó y dio unos pasos en su dirección

«Pues que Ruby me ha prometido darme una patada en el culo si no voy tras Regina» respondió Emma con una sonrisa de canto

«¿Entonces, finalmente vas tras ella?» preguntó Kathryn sonriendo de oreja a oreja

«Sí, creo que ya he perdido demasiado tiempo» respondió Emma sonrojándose

Mary le dio una bolsa con comida para el viaje. Antes de partir, Emma dio un abrazo demorado a su madre, y otro a su tía. Fue a los establos, montó en Andrómeda y salió velozmente en dirección a la frontera de la ciudad, sonriendo mientras el viento batía contra su rostro.

 **Huntington, Utah**

 **Una semana después…**

Emma detuvo a Andrómeda al divisar el letrero con el nombre de _Hacienda Mills_ , encajado encima de la enorme puerta de madera. Dudó unos minutos y entonces divisó a un muchacho rubio, de su altura, delgado, de ojos verdes y una expresión ceñuda aparecer al otro lado de la puerta.

«¿Qué le trae por estas tierras?» preguntó llevando su mano a su cartuchera

«No necesita armas conmigo» respondió Emma alzando las manos «Busco a Regina Mills, ¿está?»

«¿Quién es usted?» preguntó dando un paso hacia la puerta, analizando a la rubia

«Soy Emma Swan. La sheriff de De la Vega, ¿Regina está o no?» respondió Emma ligeramente impaciente

«¿Cómo sé que es quien dice ser?» preguntó poniendo a prueba a la rubia

«Zelena Mills me enseñó cómo llegar aquí. Dijo que probablemente me lo encontraría a usted de guardia» respondió Emma con una sonrisa de canto «¿Peter, no?»

El muchacho abrió y cerró la boca algunas veces, sopesando durante unos minutos si la dejaba entrar. Cuando finalmente se decidió, le exigió a Emma que le dejara sus armas y así ella lo hizo sin dudar. La llevó hasta la entrada de la casa principal, y Emma sintió su corazón saltarse un latido al divisar a la morena saliendo de la casa, acompañada probablemente por su madre.

«¿Regina?» Emma la llamó, su voz vacilante

«¿Emma?» la morena parpadeó algunas veces, no podía creerse que finalmente Emma estuviera ahí.

Había soñado con ese momento tantas veces desde que se había marchado y por algunas veces llegó a pensar que la rubia no vendría tras ella. Antes de que su madre pudiera decir nada, ella corrió en dirección a la rubia y se tiró en sus brazos, soltando un gritito de sorpresa al sentir a Emma levantarla del suelo y girar con ella, pegando sus labios a los de ella en un beso cargado de añoranza. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, cesaron el beso poco a poco, entre sonrisas y piquitos y como siempre sucedía, sus miradas se prendieron en una conversación muda.

«Perdóname por tardar tanto en enfrentarme a mis fantasmas y venir a por ti» dijo Emma con la voz llorosa, aún agarrando a la morena entre sus brazos «Te amo, Regina Mills»

Antes de que Regina pudiera contestar, Emma la besó de nuevo, un beso cargado de amor, cariño, añoranza y deseo, girando con ella en sus brazos.

 **FIN**


End file.
